


'Til Death (What's Left?)

by hayleysutcliff, leoistrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Motels, On the Run, Road Trips, Small Towns, Weird Accents, alot of wine, and long nights spent under the stars in the middle of nowhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoistrash/pseuds/leoistrash
Summary: "I'm starting to think you aren't an accountant." Yukhei said as he watched Donghyuck load his bloodstained clothes into the washing machine.Or alternatively, the story of how two hitmen, a suicidal maniac, and a ray of sunshine get entangled in madness.





	1. Better of Lying, Better off (Dying)

“Hyukkie where did you put the gloves?” Yukhei asked as he stood up from tying his shoes.

“I left them on the counter.” Donghyuck responded as he pulled out some bleach and a scrubbing brush, “Shit reeks.” He mumbled as he slipped on a protective face mask.

“Did you do the groceries?” Yukhei asked as he slid on one of the latex gloves over his hand and tilted his head to look over at Donghyuck.

“Yeah, I did, they didn't have the banana milk you like though.” Donghyuck said as he started to scrub the floor with the bleach.

“Fuck, what's the point of living any longer?” Yukhei dramatically groaned as he pulled out a tarp and laid it on the floor next to Donghyuck.

“Woe is you.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he pulled the facemask down so he could speak properly. “Can you help me with this, this guy is fucking heavy.” Donghyuck said as he rose to his feet and lightly kicked the leg of the very dead man on the floor. Yes, dead man. Donghyuck and Yukhei had a very… special job, people would come to them with their grudges and requests and would ask them to kill people. Whether it was a cheating husband or a horrible rapist, they would do it. 

Now the man laying in the kitchen was no exception. Quite a sad story actually, a teenage girl had come to them saying that her mother was getting abused by her father and she wanted them to take care of the dad before the mother came home at 6. Donghyuck cocked his hip to one side and looked at his watch, 5:25.

“We should get going.” Donghyuck bent down and screwed the cap on the bleach before straightening his back again. He took the mask completely off and slipped his gloves off, before putting the bleach, gloves, mask and brush back into his bag, which was then quickly slung over his back. He turned over to face Yukhei again, the man standing proudly on the marble floor with the wrapped up dead body balanced on his shoulder.

“Glad you got a strong man like me to help you out, right?” Yukhei winked.

“Suck a dick.” Donghyuck scoffed.

“I wish.” Yukhei sighed as the two left the room, making sure to leave the house exactly how it was when they came. The older of the two slammed the body into the trunk of their 1961 Chevy Impala, which was basically Yukhei’s pride and joy- that is if he ignored the blood stains in the back.

The air was getting warmer with the idea of summer coming around the corner, Yukhei decided to indulge Donghyuck by putting the top of the car down and slipping Hotel California into the CD player. Donghyuck’s disposition immediately brightened, as he gasped and started singing along to the song with both his mouth and body.

“Oh oh oh, don't forget to stop at the liquor store!” Donghyuck said as he pointed at the highway exit, Yukhei rolled his eyes but still gave in to Donghyuck. It was practically tradition at that point, after a kill, Donghyuck would make them pull over and buy expensive wine. Now when you picture a murdering duo, you would think they would drink something hard and then smoke a cigarette while they planned their next kill, but no. Donghyuck liked to mull over his next killings on the windowsill of their small city apartment with a glass of chardonnay in his hand.

So Yukhei parked their car in the parking lot in front of their usual liquor store and the pair walked inside. The teenager working the cashier didn't even acknowledge them as the bell on the door rang, and Donghyuck walked over to where he knew the rosé was, where he stopped in front of the shelf and thought for a second, before picking the more expensive one.

“Money doesn't fall from the sky.” Yukhei tsked as they walked to the cashier.

“Life’s short.” Donghyuck shrugged as he put the wine down on the counter swiped his card through the slot and left the store. The rest of the drive was short, the sun starting to set as they sped down the city streets, not having a single care in the world. Donghyuck stumbled out of the Impala, grabbing his bag and the wine before turning back to Yukhei.

“I’ll see you in an hour or so. You know the drill.” Yukhei said as he gestured towards the body in the trunk, throwing the boy a wink and a salute before pulling away and leaving Donghyuck alone. He spun on his heel and walked into the building, twirling the key to his apartment on his finger, and as he passed the laundromat on the bottom floor he couldn't help but smirk a little bit. Donghyuck first met Yukhei in that laundromat, their first encounters going something like this:

Donghyuck was relatively new to the whole killing people thing, still trying to find a way to get away with the perfect murder. Blood is cool. It's warm and it keeps people living and on their feet, but damn is it hard to get out of cashmere. Donghyuck was having the most trouble with the cleanup aspect of the job. Sure he could kill a grown man in fifteen seconds flat but, trying to get the stains out of his favourite blouse? A different story. And that's how he found himself standing in front of one of the washing machines in the laundromat at three am. He put his bin full of dirty clothes, down next to him as he fumbled in his pocket for some spare change.

“You must be new to the building.” A man, now known as Yukhei, said as he caught sight of Donghyuck slouching on the bench.

“Yep.” Donghyuck quickly said back, as he slipped the coin into the machine and started loading his clothes in.

“So, uh, what do you do for a living?” Yukhei asked as he eyed the bloodied clothes going into the washing machine. Donghyuck thought about his answer for a little, he couldn't very well admit that he was an assassin or hitman of sorts. So instead he picked up the bleach and threw it in the machine, closing the door before looking up at Yukhei.

“Accountant.”

Days went on in that same pattern, Donghyuck killed about six people over the course of two weeks- a pervert, a cheat, a liar, a thief, another pervert, and a kidnapper, each kill requiring him to clean the blood from his clothes.

“I’m starting to think you aren't an accountant.” Yukhei said one time as he took a sip of his banana milk and reclined on the bench.

“Why?” Donghyuck froze before calming himself down and transferring the clothes to the dryer.

“I mean look at the sheer amount of blood stains on your clothes.” Yukhei gestured at the dryer. “What type of accountant are you?” He leaned forwards rested his elbows on his thighs. Donghyuck had never killed someone in such a public place, in fact, almost every murder was in the persons home, but Yukhei knew too much. So Donghyuck scanned the room for security cameras, before grabbing his switchblade from the comfort of his back pocket and using all his strength he pinned Yukhei against the wall, his forearm against the older’s chest, while his other hand held the knife to his throat. Fear quickly flashed through Yukhei’s eyes before it was replaced promptly replaced with something else as he started to slowly smirk.

“I thought so,” Yukhei said with confidence, making Donghyuck push the knife in deeper against his skin. “Me too.”

“What?” Donghyuck said as he lessened his force with the knife, the pressure softening a little bit.

“You’re an assassin.” Yukhei simply said, “Me too.”

“Really?” Donghyuck gasped, letting his hand go slack and fall back to his side

“But I’m clearly much more experienced than you are, you should really pretreat those at home to keep from drawing attention, and you use WARM water for blood stains,” Yukhei said once he was free from Donghyuck’s hold. After that day they were instant friends, especially since it was hard to keep friends when your job was killing people. It was nice to have someone to watch your back. They made the decision to move in with each other to cut down on costs and be able to keep a better watch on one another and Donghyuck thought that it was one of their best ideas.

He got in the elevator, pressing the eighteenth floor and slumping against the wall. The elevator dinged and Donghyuck clambered out, his steps heavy with exhaustion, or maybe it was with the weight of his earlier kill, whatever it was it didn't matter to Donghyuck as he unlocked the apartment and swung the door open. He locked the door behind himself and flung the keys onto the kitchen counter as he turned the lights on. 

Grabbing the corkscrew, he opened up his wine and poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Yukhei, even though he knew that the older would likely neglect it and go straight to bed when he got home. Donghyuck shed his bag, letting it hit the ground with a loud slap, as he lazily took a sip of his rosé. The living room was dark, only dimly lit by the kitchen light and the city lights down below. Donghyuck paused for a second gazed out at the view before flopping onto his living room couch, which had basically become Yukhei’s bed. 

Being a hitman had a really good paycheck, death pays off, so there was no reason for Yukhei to sleep on the couch, especially since he had his own bed but the older claimed it was because it was his house and he could sleep wherever he wanted. Donghyuck could understand his reasoning, the bed was comfortable and the view of the city below was almost to die for. He got up after a couple of minutes curled on the couch, walking over to the windowsill in the corner of the room. Grabbing the watering pail not too far away, he took another sip from his wine and watered the houseplants littered all over the living room.

About two hours later, Yukhei slammed the door open, kicking it closed behind him as he dropped his coat, his shoes and bag right at the doorstep, not even bother to pick them up as he stumbled into the living room. Right as Hyuck expecting Yukhei slept right then and there, face first on the white sofa.

“You aren't even going to shower?” Donghyuck said as he poked Yukhei upper thigh.

“Fuck off.” Yukhei mumbled into the pillow, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“You’re getting dried blood on the couch.” Donghyuck grumbled as he stood up, ignoring the way Yukhei flipped him off. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and put his empty glass in the sink before turning the kitchen light off and retiring to his bedroom. He stripped his clothes and slipped on an oversized shirt, before collapsing onto his bed. He could feel the tension easing its way out of his shoulders, as he sighed and thought about the day ahead of him. He and Yukhei had already begun research on their next victim and that day they were going to kill and then go to the liquor store, and Donghyuck was going to drink while Yukhei dealt with the body. Same as every day. Same as every day before that and every day to come.

Wash rinse and repeat.

Just like how he was going to clean the now bloodstained couch.

 

***

 

“Get me a vodka on the rocks.” Yukhei sleepily mumbled as he sat on the stool at the kitchen island.

“It’s breakfast.” Donghyuck snorted as he slipped two pieces of bread into the toaster, Yukhei lift his head and spotted the boy at the toaster.

“And a piece of toast.” Yukhei added on at the end, Donghyuck rolled his eyes and picked out two plates, dumping food on and putting one in front of Yukhei.

“And the vodka?” Yukhei asked as he took a bite of the toast, Donghyuck simply picked up the glass of rosé that had been left overnight and placed it in front of Yukhei.

“Ready to get to work?” Donghyuck asked as he quickly ate, and put his plate in the sink.

“At least let me digest before we start reading about the disgusting things this woman has done.” Yukhei said though it was muffled since his mouth was full of food. Donghyuck scoffed and walked over to their desk in front of the window and started sorting through the files, Yukhei joining soon after.

“This is sick.” Yukhei grimaced as he let the file he was holding of their next victim hit the table. Their newest assignment was a teacher who molested her students, and Donghyuck wasn't going to lie, he felt no remorse for what they had to do.

“She has kids.” Donghyuck said out loud as he read another file, once again, he still didn't feel bad. He tried to make himself think, he was doing those kids a favour, what if their mother was touching them too? It had gotten to the point where he was almost completely numb to the fact that he has killed people, taking a person's life. He shook his head in order to get rid of the thoughts and kept working. They worked the entire night and day, trying to get as much information on this lady and soon enough the sun had set and they were well into the night.

“We’ll leave at 2 am.” Donghyuck said as he organised the papers, and clicked his pen closed, “When she goes for her late night drugstore run.” 

“How do you want to kill her?” Yukhei said as he took off his glasses and got up, pushing his chair in behind him.

“Leave it to me.” Donghyuck responded as he walked over to his bag. “I’m thinking of playing into her fantasies.”

“I like the way you think Hyukkie.” Yukhei grinned as he stood by the now opened fridge and drank straight from the carton of milk. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and kicked Yukhei in the back of the knees before reaching under the sink and putting the bleach in his bag along with the scrubbing brush. His eyes caught the clock as he walked into his bedroom, 1:32 am, they would have to be leaving soon.

He closed the door behind himself and opened up the drawer to his desk, taking out the fake bottom and grabbing one his smaller knives, slipping the weapon into his boot. Walking back into the main room, he threw the bag with the trap over to Yukhei who was already slipping his shoes on. Together, they walked down to the parking garage, Yukhei starting the car and pulling them onto the highway. The night air was breezing through Donghyuck’s auburn hair, causing his adrenaline rush as he anticipated what he would have to do.

They parked across from the drug store, waiting for the teacher to make her appearance. She showed up about ten minutes after they parked, and Donghyuck unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

“Be careful kid.” Yukhei said right before Donghyuck crossed the street.

“Ma’am, do you think you could help me?” Donghyuck put all his effort into looking as innocent and scared as possible as he stopped the woman right before she could enter the store.

“Of course, what's wrong?” The lady said, the concern evident in her eyes. Perfect.

“Well, I ran away from home, and I’m needing somewhere to stay, do you think I could crash on your couch tonight, miss?” Donghyuck said as he played with the hem of his shirt in feign innocence. 

“I don't know…” She frowned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just sleep on the park bench tonight.” Donghyuck sighed as he willed tears to well up in his eyes. He knew he was breaking the woman’s resolve when she sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Just for tonight.” She said with a small smile on her face when Donghyuck broke out into a grin. “My cars over there.” She pointed over at the only car in the parking lot. They walked over together, Donghyuck casting one final glance at Yukhei’s car parked just across the street. He buckled his seatbelt and the car went into motion.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Haechan.” Donghyuck lied, it was the name he gave every single one of his victims, “What's your name, miss?”

“Cheryl Kim.” She smiled as he pulled into her driveway. She led him into her house, telling him to take a seat on the couch as she got water for the both of them.

“So why did you run away?” Cheryl asked as he sat on the opposite couch and crossed her legs.

“My dad.” Donghyuck mumbled, “He touched me in ways that I didn't like, and when I tried to tell him I didn't like it, he told me he was trying to make me feel good.” Donghyuck lied, frowning on the inside as he watched Cheryl nodding sympathetically. 

“It didn't make me feel good.” Donghyuck whispered quietly.

“Aww Haechan,” She frowned, “You know, I could make you feel good.” Perfect, she was playing right into his trap.

“Really?” Donghyuck gasped, letting fake happiness seep into his voice.

“If you would like it.” She let a sinister smile slip onto her face.

“I would really like it.” Donghyuck nodded, “Could I actually try something?”

“Of course, Haechan.” She smiled softly as Donghyuck got up and walked behind the couch she was sitting on. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging the tense skin. One of his hands let go and reached for the knife in his boot, careful to not let her notice. He dipped further down her chest before revealing the knife, the metal catching the light. She noticed just a little bit too late and by the time she reacted, Donghyuck was already plunging the knife into her neck.

Donghyuck sighed as the blood spilt out onto his hands, Cheryl digging her nails into his wrist. The pressure increased, almost drawing blood of his own before the hold went completely slack and her hands fell. Donghyuck pulled the knife loose and the blood fell harder, the colour almost black as it cascaded down her chest and pooled in her lap. 

“Donghyuck, how many times do I have to tell you to stop being dramatic, that's just more clean up.” Yukhei said as he entered through the unlocked front door and pointed at the mess he was making. Donghyuck snapped his head up and drew his hands back.

“Sorry.” Donghyuck mumbled as he shook off his bag and pulled out the bleach. Yukhei walked in front of the couch, placing one latex hand on his chin as he regarded the body.

“Nice work.” Yukhei nodded before dragging the body onto the floor better clean up. Donghyuck scrubbed the couch down with peroxide before dousing the body’s chest as well to get rid of any leftover fingerprints. 

Yukhei finished wrapping the body with the tarp, and using all his strength, he hurled it over his shoulder, making sure that no blood fell onto the wooden floor. Donghyuck did a final once-over, before straightening the couch and turning the lights off. He didn't look back until he closed the car door.

“Liquor store?” Yukhei asked once he slammed the trunk door closed.

“As if you even have to ask.” Donghyuck snorted as he pulled out the hunting monsters by The Misfits and slipped into the CD player. Yukhei sighed as he starting driving down the road.

“I’m so fucking tired.” Yukhei groaned as he glanced down at the clock, 3:32 am and readjusted his hands on the wheel. It was in that moment of exhaustion that they made a mistake. Donghyuck was too busy on his phone to notice, but when Yukhei looked up to the road, he noticed just a little too late that there was someone standing in the middle of the road. It took Yukhei a second and a half to process the information before he was smashing his foot down onto the brake. It was a second and a half too late and the car hit the guy, his body going straight to the ground as the car snapped back.

“Shit.” Yukhei muttered as him and Donghyuck stayed frozen in place.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck said as he got out of the fumbled with the door handle and stumbled out of the car. He ran around to the front, grimacing a bit when he saw the boy laying on the floor. He was platinum blonde, his under eyes dark and his lips void of colour. In Fact, the only colour was from the blood seeping from cuts on his cheekbone, forehead and lip. Donghyuck moved closer, lightly pushing the boy with his foot and sighing in relief when he saw the boy stir a bit and flutter his eyes open.

“It didn't work?” The boy groaned out as he squinted, voice raspy and faint.

“What?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“Fucking shit.” The boy groaned as he let his head fall back onto the concrete. Donghyuck was confused, obviously, I mean who wouldn't be, so he let his hard shell fall for a second as he bent down and helped the boy to a stand.

“Here let me help you, there's a first aid kit in the trunk.” Donghyuck sighed as he slung the boy’s arm over his shoulder and helped him stagger to the back of the car.

“Shit, Donghyuck no!” Yukhei shouted when Donghyuck opened up the trunk revealing the body.

“Oh shit.” Donghyuck groaned when he saw the boy looking in complete awe at the dead body. He knew what he had to do next, no witnesses, he knew that he would have to get rid of this boy, but when he saw the emptiness in his eyes he faltered for a second. He caught Yukhei’s look in the mirror and reached down into his boot, and slammed the trunk down and press the boy against it with the knife to his neck. Fear flashed in his eyes quickly, just like every other time Donghyuck killed a person, but this time was different. The fear was quickly replaced with something else, happiness? Relief?

“Fucking finally.” The boy sighed as he closed his eyes and let his head lull backwards. That confused Donghyuck, he was used to his victims begging for their lives and crying but this boy gave in immediately like he was relieved to be killed. After a moment of deciding, Donghyuck let go of the boy and dropped the knife.

“Go sit in the back.” Donghyuck pointed at the door as he opened up the trunk and grabbed the first aid and got into the seat next to the boy.

“Why did you bring him in?” Yukhei asked as he put the car into motion.

“I’ll explain later, just go along with the plan as per usual.” Donghyuck said as he took Neosporin, and dabbed it onto the gauze. He looked up at the boy who was slouched against the car door, his legs crossed, and his head slightly leaning forward, making his blonde hair fall into his face

“What’s your name?” Donghyuck said as he gently wiped the blood off of the boy’s cheekbone.

“Mark.” The boy mumbled as he struggled to keep his eyes open, “What’s yours?” 

“Donghyuck.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. It didn't matter aways. Donghyuck knew he held the boy’s life in his hands if he and Yukhei decided that Mark was too much of a risk it was over for him, but maybe just maybe it was time to let someone else into their lives. Even if it was a depressed kid who played in traffic.

“Yukhei.” Yukhei piped up from the driver's seat before parking the car in the middle of the forest, “I’ll get started.” Yukhei said, just as confused as he was when Mark got in the car.

“So uh, are you going to mention the body?” Mark said as he watched Yukhei drag the covered body and a shovel into the forest. 

“Depends.” Donghyuck said as he put a band-aid on the cut on his forehead, “Are you going to say anything to anyone?”

“Depends.” Mark said with a challenging tone. Donghyuck also knew that he could easily just kill the boy now, it wouldn't even be hard. They were already near a dump site and it wasn't that had to get blood out leather, but something stopped him. There was something so intriguing about this boy who so desperately seemed like he wanted to die, something that made him want to keep the boy around. In that one moment, with the sound of Yukhei shovelling dirt and the freeway not too far away, Donghyuck threw away his caution and answered.

“I’m a hitman.” Donghyuck simply stated, a small smile slipping onto his face when Mark’s expression didn't change.

“Like an assassin?” Mark asked his head tilting back to lean on the cold glass window.

“Of sorts.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Cool.” Mark grinned and nodded, his head hitting the glass behind him, “Do you need to kill me know that I know?”

“Technically I should.” Donghyuck mused, fullying knowing it would be dangerous to keep Mark around, “But for some reason, I don't want to.”

“Can you kill me?” Mark asked, his face void of humour. At that moment, Donghyuck knew this kid didn't care about his life, he realised he walked into traffic with the intention to die, and he finally understood the relief when Donghyuck pressed the knife against his neck.

“Realistically yes, but I just said I don't want to.” Donghyuck said as he pressed the final band-aid to Mark’s face, gently caressing the skin before bringing his hand back to his lap. Mark let the topic drop.

“Why did you decide to be a hitman?” Mark asked grimacing at the way Donghyuck immediately shut him out. Donghyuck physically receding into himself, his eyebrows pulling into a knot as he thought about the past. Mark read the silence and realised it was probably a sore topic.

“So, you're basically a killer?” Mark said, trying to change the topic. 

“I’m not a killer. That’s such a cheap word. I’m an artist, a craftsman, a legend in my own right.” Donghyuck had a quick change in his disposition. “It’s just another job. Some people paint, others teach, and I kill. But I set my own hours, and the pay is much better than yours.”

“Hyuck!” Yukhei leaned in through the rolled down the window, “Wanna do the honours?”

“Of course.” Donghyuck grinned as he got out of the car, “Wanna come?” Donghyuck looked back at Mark who was still sitting in the back seat.

“Sure?” Mark unsurely said, cautious as to what he was about to see. The pair led him over to the hole Yukhei had been digging, the older picking up the gasoline next to the hole and splashing it over the tarp. Donghyuck reached into his jean pocket and lit a match and threw it into the grave, the tarp instantly catching fire.

As Mark watched the dead body erupt into flames he thought,

_ What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _


	2. The Devil's On Your Back

They waited about an hour for the fire to go down, Yukhei spending the time trying to get to know Mark a little better, while they played cards and learned that Mark lived alone, or at least used to because that day he sold his apartment, making him homeless now.

“Please remind me why you thought it was a good idea to sell your apartment?” Yukhei said as he shuffled his cards

“Well, I thought I would die when you hit me with your car but you weren’t going fast enough.” Mark said with a hint of amusement lace through his words.

“So you don’t have anywhere to live now?” Donghyuck piped up as he set his cards down on the ground.

“I guess not.” Mark shrugged.

“Well that’s perfect, you can live with us!” Yukhei grinned big and bright.

“No, I couldn’t impose on you guys.” Mark shyly said as he toyed with the cards in his hand.

“That wasn’t a suggestion.” Yukhei’s face did a complete 180, his expression going dark in a matter of seconds.

“Wh-”

“You’re too much of liability.” Yukhei answered with a terrifyingly dark face masking his usually sunny disposition.

“Stop scaring the pretty boy! Don’t worry, Yukhei gets like this when things get serious in his crackhead brain of his.” Donghyuck scolded Yukhei before turning to Mark with a bright smile.

“I gotta say, this is not what I planned when I woke up this morning and told myself ‘Wow, this seems like a great day to die,’ but I’m definitely not complaining.” Mark shrugged his shoulders.

“So wait, you’re not at all weirded out that we literally  _kill people_ for our paycheck?” Donghyuck asked.

“Nah, I’ve seen crazier shit to be honest.” Mark answered him.

“So, you would be okay  _living_ with us?” Donghyuck asked again, still not completely convinced.

“I like to say that life is short and we’re all gonna die anyway, so why not?” Mark shrugged.

“Cool.”  _Wait, no Donghyuck, not cool. You can’t just trust people this easily! What’s gotten into you? Usually, you’d be all up in this guy’s blood and dumping the body with Yukhei by now, but I don’t want to kill him? Why don’t I want to kill him? Oh, right, he’s hot. And really really cute. Goddamnit, Donghyuck._

“Hold on, hold on,” Yukhei butted in, holding his hands up in protest, “if you want to be involved with people like Hyuck and I, you need to go through some pretty desperate measures to even consider being our friends, much less actually  _living_ with us. This isn’t something you just decide on a whim.” Yukhei said in his “no shits and giggles” voice.

“You don’t understand, my whole life has been making stupid, heat-of-the-moment decisions. I am fully prepared to abandon my religion and burn my fingerprints off.”

Yukhei and Donghyuk looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Mark.

“Could you give us a second?” Yukhei asked Mark. The boy just nodded and let the pair, step around the car and walk away a little bit to give themselves enough space between the possible lingering ears of the boy sitting by the car.

“Donghyuck, are you sure about this? I mean, we literally just met him  _today,_ how can we trust him?” Yukhei asked in a quiet voice (which was very unusual for him).

“I don’t know, Yukhei, there’s just something about him… I can’t really articulate it but there’s just  _something._ ” Donghyuck responded.

Yukhei looked back at Mark, who was currently staring at a tree branch and then looked back at Donghyuck.

“Okay, fine. Here’s the plan. We let him stay tonight and if he does anything, and I mean  _anything_ suspicious he’s dead, got it?” Yukhei said, his serious voice coming back for a moment before his scowl dropped and his usual bright face came back as they got back into the car.

“Markiepoo! Good news, you’re gonna stay the night, bad news, if you do anything that might deem you as a threat, we kill you.”

“That sounds like good news either way to me!”

“Great! Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Yukhei said, starting the old Impala.

“Yukhei, you realise you just left a whole charred body out in the open, right?” Donghyuck reminded, causing Yukhei to slap his hand over his face.

“Ah! You’re right. I completely forgot about that, just hold tight ladies I’ll be right back.” Yukhei brightly said before running towards the now blackened and ashy body.

“Is he usually this…” Mark started to say, trailing off at the end before Donghyuck added to his thought.

“Random?”

“I was gonna say bipolar, but that works too.”

A few minutes later Yukhei came back with dirt under his fingernails and a few small ashes dusting his clothes.

“Okay, let’s rock and roll for realsies now.”

“Who the fuck says realsies these days?” Donghyuck scowled as he sorted through their CDs.

“Me bitch.” Yukhei challenged before pulling onto the main road, as Donghyuck took out “The Greatest Hits” by ABBA and slid it into the CD slot.

“Good choice.” Mark said from the backseat.

“Thank you, Mark, at least  _someone_ appreciates the art that is ABBA.” Donghyuck said kindly to Mark before sending a piercing glare to Yukhei.

“What? I never disrespected ABBA, I just said that Jimi Hendrix is clearly superior.” Saying this, Yukhei received a gasp from both Mark and Donghyuck.

“Blasphemy.” Donghyuck muttered.

“Burn him at the stake.” Mark joined in

“Now you’re speaking my language, Markie!” Donghyuck said enthusiastically.

“I feel both attacked and offended.”

“Get used to it, Yukhei.” Donghyuck smiled cheekily.

 

***

 

Waking up the next morning was weird. Donghyuck woke up earlier than usual, the bright morning light streaming through the open window and hitting the dark wooden floor. At first, he had forgotten about the night before and had started to go about his day normally, staring at the ceiling for about ten minutes before he finally had the will to leave the comfort of his bed. He slipped on his glasses and begrudgingly got up to use the bathroom, which was connected to Yukhei’s room. He usually left through the door in Yukhei’s room since it was closer to the kitchen and shortened his walk time just a little bit. But this time when he opened up the door to Yukhei’s room he there was someone sleeping in the bed, which was not a normal occurrence since Yukhei liked to stay on the couch. Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and got closer peeling back the covers to reveal mark peacefully sleeping in the bed.  _Right, I forgot about that_. Donghyuck nodded to himself as he left the room and entered the kitchen. He opened up the cupboard and pulled out some cereal.

“Morning babe.” Yukhei said as he entered the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

“I’m not your babe.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he grabbed the milk from Yukhei and poured it into the three bowls are cereal. Right as he put the bowls on the kitchen island, Mark popped out of the room, the bags on his eyes darker than the night before.

“You’re awake!” Yukhei grinned at the boy, gesturing for him to take a seat next to him on the barstools.

“But at what cost?” Mark mumbled, his voice raspy and sleepy as he slumped into the offered seat, “Is this for me?” He perked up considerably when he saw the food on the counter.

“Yeah, you look like you need it.” Donghyuck said as he opened up the rosé from the other night and poured three glasses.

“I can't cook for shit.” Mark said as he took a spoonful and shoved it into his mouth.

“Neither can we, but I make a mean cereal.” Donghyuck responded with a smirk on his face as he took a sip of his wine and slid the other glasses to the two.

“Rosé and cereal?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he picked up the glass and swirled the drink in his hand, “I can respect that.” He shrugged as he took a sip.

“So, Markie Marks, we have some talking to do.” Yukhei said in his more serious voice as he leaned over to look at the boy, “You want to run with us right?”

“Yeah sure, I have literally nothing better to do.” He nodded before turning to Donghyuck, “Plus, you guys seem really cool.”

“Thanks.” Donghyuck smiled, before walking out of the kitchen, one hand crossed over his chest the other one holding his wine as he walked over to the huge window and stared down at the city below.

“What are we doing today, Yukhei?” Donghyuck said, keeping his eyes trained on one of the yellow taxi cabs.

“Well, I think we need to deal with Mark first and then start working.” Yukhei said as if Mark wasn't even in the room.

“Ah yes I love being the ‘thing to be dealt with.’” Mark muttered to himself as he held a small smile on his face.

“Give me your phone.” Yukhei turned in his chair in order to face Mark again, a bright smile decorating his features.

“What?” Mark said as he protectively clutched his pocket.

“If you want to stay, then you have to get rid of your phone.” Yukhei said as he held out his hand expectantly, “Your phone can be easily tracked.” Mark made a quick glance at Donghyuck before sighing pulling his phone out.

“We’ll get you a burner phone.” Yukhei smiled before smashing the phone on the marble floor of the kitchen.

“Yukhei!” Donghyuck gasped as he spun around shocked at the shattered glass scattered all over the kitchen floor.

“You know I’m one for dramatics.” Yukhei giggled as he got up and grabbed the broom from the closet.

“Don't let him scare you.” Donghyuck walked over to Mark with a small smile on his face, “I wouldn't mind having you around.”

“Thanks.” Mark smiled as he looked down at the rosé in his glass.

“Oh no no.” Yukhei gasped as he walked back into the room, “ Donghyuck you know the rules!”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck groaned as he tilt his head back annoyed, and walked back into the living room, flopping down onto the still slightly bloodstained couch. He would have to do something about that.

“What rules?” Mark looked up at Yukhei in confusion.

“No dating within the killing squad.” Yukhei said with a firm nod of his head, “That is if you want to stay.”

“I think we’ve established that I want to stay.” Mark snorted as he picked up his bowl and put in the sink.

“Okay but Mark,” Yukhei leaned down and got eye level with the boy, “Stay away from Donghyuck.”

“You too, Donghyuck, stay away from Mark.” Yukhei glared at Donghyuck as the youngest put his glass in the sink and walked to where Mark was.

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck glared at Yukhei before sliding one his hands down Mark’s chest and letting it rest on his hip, “I do what I want.”

“Dramatic.” Yukhei rolled his eyes as he walked over to the desk, Donghyuck letting his gaze linger on Mark before joining the oldest.

“So who are we killing today?” Donghyuck mused as he strolled over the desk, Mark trailing behind him.

“Actually, I was going to let Mark choose.” Yukhei said with a smile on his face, “This of it as your initiation into the killing squad.”

“That is not our name.’ Donghyuck scoffed as he sat in the chair.

“I’m working on it.” Yukhei muttered to himself before looking up at Mark with a bright grin, “I pulled out the cases I thought were easy, so choose whatever makes you happy.

“Really?” Mark pointed at himself, before shuffling over to the table when Yukhei nodded. Mark sorted through the files, a petty thief, a drug dealer, and a peeping tom.

“This one.” Mark picked up the file of the drug dealer and passed it to Yukhei.

“I was hoping you would pick that one.” Yukhei grinned as he passed on the file to Donghyuck.

“What's the plan then?” Donghyuck said as he shuffled through the papers.

“I was thinking you would go to him and pretend to buy drugs, and then I’ll come up from behind and get him.” Yukhei explained as he took a quick glance at the time.

“Would I just stay here?” Mark asked as he leaned against the table.

“God no!” Yukhei said, “Sorry, but we can't just leave you at the house alone quite yet, you can come and hide.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Donghyuck yawned as he stood up and collapsed back onto the couch.

“What are you doing?” Yukhei asked as he watched Donghyuck close his eyes.

“I’m fucking tired, I got negative three hours of sleep last night.” Donghyuck groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes and slipped into sleep.

 

***

 

Mark ended up shaking Donghyuck awake at one am. He apologised for a second before the younger waved him off and led him to his room. Mark helped him pack him, folding the slightly dirty tarp and putting it in a separate bag. Donghyuck reminded himself he needed to wash both the tarp and the couch. This time they didn't bother with bleach since they were meeting in an alley and it was already rainy outside. Donghyuck slid a knife into his boot and one up his sleeve before turned to mark with a small blade.

“Here.” Donghyuck said as he held out the small knife for Mark.

“What? I thought I wasn't killing anyone?” Mark said as he stared down at the silver weapon.

“Just in case.” Donghyuck gently placed the knife on Marks' palm before turning on his heel and slinging the bag onto his shoulder.

“Do I look like a druggie?” Donghyuck said as he pointed at his oversized and dirty green hoodie and sweatpants before hitting a dramatic pose.

“Wait,” Mark said as he reached forwards and pulled the hood over Donghyuck’s auburn locks, his hand lightly brushing his hair as he covered it, “Now you do.”

“Leave room for Jesus.” Yukhei glared as he took one final sip of his banana milk before very dramatically crushing it in his fist.

“Jesus? Sorry I don't know her.” Donghyuck joked as he passed the backpack with the tarp. Yukhei glared as he grabbed the bag and the keys and led the three to the parking garage. Yukhei and Donghyuck sat in the front as per usual, Mark happy to sit in the back. The ride was short and quiet, music softly trickling through the speakers and rain hitting the top of the car as they pulled up to the alleyway. Donghyuck got out first, shaking his head in order to prepare himself, sitting into his hips and hunching his shoulders and pulling the hoodie further over his face.

“Okay perfect,” Yukhei whispered, “The guy is in the next alley, we will be right behind you.” Yukhei said holding one of Donghyuck’s hand as a firm reminder that they wouldn't be far away.

“Okay okay, It’s okay this is going to go perfectly.” Donghyuck said nonchalantly without a single care in the world. He knew this kill would go smoothly, it was just a drug dealer and they had dealt with way worse. Donghyuck wiggled his hand out of Yukhei’s hand and thumbed the blade under his sleeve. This kill would go quick and easy and then they would be at the liquor store and then asleep.

“It’s go time.” Yukhei said as he looked up from his watch,”Go.” Donghyuck negatived down the alleyway and took a left turn where he found a sole man and his car. He cleared his throat making his presence known to the drug dealer, who picked up his head to look at Donghyuck, who took a couple timid steps forwards. He leaned against the hood of the car that just so happened to be parked right in front of the dealer, who was looking at his phone.

“Haechan right?” The dealer asked, right as Donghyuck notice the blonde puff of hair picking out from the adjacent alleyway, which he correctly assumed was Yukhei.

“Uh yeah.” Donghyuck responded with a tremor in his voice as he played with his hands.

“160.” The dealer quietly said as he stared Donghyuck down. Donghyuck reached for his pocket, catching Yukhei walking towards in the corner of his eyes.  _Perfect_. He was pretending to be searching for the money in his sweatshirt pocket when the dealer noticed Yukhei walking towards them in the car window. Coincidentally, it also happened to be the second that Yukhei decided to pull out his knife. The dealer froze for a whole of two seconds before turning around and punching Yukhei in the face as hard as he could, making the man hit the concrete hard and fast, knocking him out instantly. Donghyuck gasped loudly and reached out for Yukhei when the dealer turned back to face him. He knew this was the time to kill him. He knew that if he didn't bring a knife to his throat now, then he wouldn't get the chance later. The dealer took a step forwards, making Donghyuck take a step backwards half in fear and half in pure unadulterated anxiety.  _This is the time_. But Donghyuck still hesitated.

It was in that moment of hesitation that everything went to shit.

Anger flashed through the man's eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.  _Shit!_ Donghyuck started to shake furiously as the man put the gun closer to him, the cold metal front touching his forehead. He knew this was the end of the line, he thought  _wow this is where it all ends for me._ He squeezed his eyes shut as a couple tears fell from his eyes and he fell to his knees, the gun following him along the way. Donghyuck never liked guns. He had never used one since they were easy to track and get caught using one, so he stuck to using knives and poisons. He could feel the metal pressing into his skin, a cold reminder of his soon to come demise. But it never came.

Instead, the man gasped and fell down beside him, and when Donghyuck looked up, he nearly didn't believe his eyes. Mark was there, the small blade Donghyuck had given him, buried deep in the man's spine, Mark’s eyes crazed as he processed what he had just done. He looked down at the body and the blood that was just starting to spew from the gash before his eyes trailed up to where Donghyuck was sitting against the car.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Mark gasped and let go of the knife, shuffling over to where Donghyuck was, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck, both hands cupping his cheeks. Donghyuck would usually deny this type of affection, sticking to the fact that they shouldn't date within the group since it just complicated things, but in that current moment, He couldn't find it in himself to care. So he paused for a second taking a deep breath in before sobbing out.

And damn, did it feel good to cry.

Donghyuck could see the flash of emotions spark through Mark’s eyes before he leaned forward and pulled Donghyuck into his body. It felt nice if he ignored the blood and the hard concrete. Donghyuck rarely cried, never really finding the chance to. When your job is killing people you get numb,  _so numb_ to the point where crying almost becomes a trivial thing. So instead the emotions build up under the surface of a cold hard killer until it breaks and you get the truth. This truth was Donghyuck clutching Mark’s back and crying into his shoulder. His cries were so loud and pained that it started to strain his throat, his body shaking so furiously that Mark was struggling to straighten himself and keep them sitting up.

“It's okay.” Mark whispered when Donghyuck started to hiccup and his grip on Mark went slack. Yukhei groaned as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up and took in the situation.

“What the fuck?” Yukhei whispered/groaned as he squinted around the alleyway.

“A lot happened,” Mark whispered back as he gestured to the body and the now passed out Donghyuck sleeping peacefully in his arms. Yukhei took a few seconds to wake himself up and think of a plan before he stood up and walked over to where the pair was crouched on the floor.

“You get Donghyuck into the car, I’ll deal with the body.” Yukhei said as he unlocked the car which was parked in the adjacent alleyway, “Make sure to support his head!” Mark nodded and stopped for a second to think of the be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welllll  
> jungwoo next chapter!!!  
> what are you guys thinking so far??


	3. Let’s write our story from 0

Waking up the next morning was even weirder than the morning before. Donghyuck woke up, not in his bed like he was expecting, but in a mess of blankets, pillows and various limbs (all belonging to Yukhei and Mark, who were very much alive, just asleep), all tangled together on the living room floor. He pondered it for a second trying to think of whatever could be the cause of this impromptu cuddling session, when he remembered the night before. Donghyuck shivered slightly when he thought about the cold metal pressed to his forehead, causing Yukhei to stir in his sleep. 

The mere thought of the night before made Donghyuck’s head spin. In all of his years of killing people for a living, he had never gotten that close to death. It was a rookie mistake. Maybe it was the weather that made them sloppy, or maybe it was Donghyuck wanting to show off in front of Mark, or maybe it was simply fate fucking with them. Maybe it was meant to be a cruel reminder, that they weren't invincible. That one day they would die, and whether that was on their own accord or due to another mistake in a kill was unknown. And God did the thought scare him. 

But before his thoughts got too out of hand, he brought himself back to reality. The reality that was Yukhei, Mark and him cuddling on the floor of the living room. He was fine, he wasn't in danger, he knew that. When Mark killed the dealer last night, he proved Yukhei wrong, he proved that he wasn't a snitch, and if he tried to come clean to the police it would bring him down as well. Mark had no choice but to stay with them now, but Donghyuck liked to think he would've stayed regardless.

In the span of roughly one day, Mark had entangled himself in the two hitmen. Yukhei knew it was dangerous, but he also knew that Donghyuck needed something to spice up their lives. And while he didn't want it to be a suicidal maniac who was gutless, slightly annoying with not enough humanity in his eyes, he decided he would have to settle. That night, however, he got a peek at a different side of the boy, a couple of his walls fell and Yukhei saw him for who he really was, a scared boy with the blood of another on his hands as he clung to Donghyuck, trying to remain silent and somewhat strong for him. Yukhei decided that  _ that _ Mark was worth protecting if you looked past the death in his eyes and the backhanded comments, deep deep down, there was someone worth protecting.

Yukhei didn't need to vocalise this to Donghyuck. Once he woke up, cuddled up in both of their arms, he knew that Yukhei had accepted Mark, or else he would already be six feet under. He smiled at the realisation that Mark would stay. He shifted slightly so that he was on his side staring at Mark’s sleeping face. He looked almost peaceful like this. There were still dark bags under his eyes and the cuts on his face hadn't fully healed yet but there was something there. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but there was something so enticing about Mark Lee, the one who somehow managed to go from trying to kill himself, to killing another man in cold blood, in under 24 hours.

Maybe Mark found something to live for in those 24 hours, or maybe he didn't. Donghyuck didn't particularly care to think too far into it. He just carded it in the back of his head to think about later and went on looking at the boy. The boy who crashed into their lives by accident, but fit  _ so  _ well in their group. He used his knuckle to push one of the stray blonde hairs that was just brushing the bridge of his nose, out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Though Donghyuck was hesitant to admit it, his finger lingered, sleepily drawing shapes on the span of skin right behind his ear.

His finger trailed down his neck, making the boy shiver in his sleep as his eyes fluttered open. Mark’s eyes were wide for a second, dark and empty in the early morning light. The dark circles were still there and the cuts but Mark’s eyes were so pretty. They were so deep and dark and so easy to get lost in. Mark continued to stare at him as Donghyuck thought,  _ He’s beautiful. _ Donghyuck’s finger remained on Mark’s neck when he snapped out of his reverie. He trailed his finger back up Mark’s neck and down the edge of his jawline, tilting his head up slightly.

“Morning hot stuff.” Donghyuck said quietly, but it was heard in the emptiness of the living room.

“Hot stuff?” Mark questioned with a trace of a smile gracing his pale lips.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck winked. The sweet moment was ruined when Yukhei wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulled him closer before turning onto his left side, bringing Donghyuck with him, which left Yukhei to be in the middle.

“Fuck off,” Yukhei glared at Mark before turning to Donghyuck, “I thought I was hot stuff?”

“There's a new sheriff in town,” Mark grinned as he sat up.

“Watch it sunshine, I can snap your neck in three seconds flat.” Yukhei glared yet again as he also sat up.

“Calm down calm down, I can literally smell the testosterone in the air.” Donghyuck snorted as he got up and used his foot to push Yukhei away from Mark.

“Don't forget the rules!” Yukhei called after Donghyuck as the boy walked into the kitchen.

“I won't!” Donghyuck looked over his shoulder and singsonged as he opened up the cabinet to an almost empty bottle of rosé. “We have to stop at the liquor store today, we haven't gone in two days.”

“Yeah, what's the plan for today?” Mark asked as he leaned back onto his elbows.

“Absolutely nothing.” Yukhei sighed, making Donghyuck turn to him with a raised eyebrow, “I thought we could use a break after the shit show that was yesterday.” 

“Okay.” Donghyuck let a small smile grace his face as he poured himself a glass of wine with what little was left.

“I was also thinking we could give Markiepoo a little lesson on how to properly kill.” Yukhei smirked as he stood up and walked over to where Donghyuck was.

“Sounds good to me.” Donghyuck grinned before looking over at Mark, who had gotten up and was on his way over to the kitchen, “That is, if you agree.” Donghyuck said as he looked up at Mark through his lashes. Worked every time.

“I’m fine with anything.” Mark shrugged. Yukhei and Donghyuck shared a brief moment of eye contact before the younger picked up his wine and took another sip. He put the glass down and walked around the kitchen island to stand in the living room next to where Mark stood. 

“So, hot stuff,” Donghyuck said as he took a couple steps forwards, forcing the boy to take steps backwards and fall into one of armchairs, “You want to learn how to kill?”

“Yeah?” Mark said with a bit of hesitance.

“Well as you already know, we use knives.” Donghyuck said as he leaned forwards and caged Mark in by putting his hand on the armrests.

“Guns are messy and easy to track.” Yukhei explained.

“But you can’t just swing around a knife and expect a person to die,” Donghyuck explained as he tilt his head to one side.

“The easiest places to effectively kill a person is where a major artery is close to the skin.” Yukhei cut in.

“Those places are here,” Donghyuck said as he used his free hand to brush Mark’s temples.

“Here.” Donghyuck brought his hand down Mark’s face, his fingers briefly caressing his cheek before tilting up his chin and settling on the skin right above his jugular.

“Here.” He brought his hand down Marks' chest slightly before trailing his fingers down his arm and stopping at his forearm

“Here.” He lightly brushed his hands over the skin of his inner wrist, while getting onto his knees, ignoring the grunt of protest from Yukhei.

“Here,” Donghyuck started at Mark’s ankle and dragged his hand up to the back of the boy’s calves.

“And here.” Donghyuck finished as he brought his hand up Mark’s thighs, his hand never leaving his skin, not even when he reached Mark’s very loose shorts. He finally settled his hand on Mark’s upper thigh, right above his femoral artery as he got up again, his face inches away from Mark’s.

“That's where the major arteries are.” Donghyuck mumbled, relishing in the way that Mark’s eyes had widened from all the touching and how high up Donghyuck’s hand still was.

“Major arteries?” Mark stuttered.

“Yeah, It’s where all the” Donghyuck slightly smiled as he trailed off and glanced down to where his hand was, “Big ones are.” He finished with a smirk.

“Alright alright, that’s enough touching.” Yukhei scowled as he pried a now laughing Donghyuck off of Mark.

“Oh? Is Yukhei jealous?” Donghyuck grinned as he looked up at Yukhei, “Relax Fellas.” Donghyuck sighed as he dramatically fell onto the sheets from the night before. He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand and toying with the hem of his shirt, “There's enough of me to go around.” Yukhei gagged.

“Gross, you're like negative three years old.” Yukhei scoffed as he walked into the kitchen.

“I’m only two years younger than you.”

“Two years too young.” Yukhei smiled as he unscrewed the milk carton and brought it to his lips. Donghyuck glared and took off his slipper, chucking it across the room, hitting Yukhei square in the stomach.

“How many times do I have to stop you from drinking from the carton? It’s gross.” Donghyuck grimaced as he sat back up.

“Hit me harder next time.” Yukhei grinned as he put the milk back.

“Kinky.” Mark raised his eyebrows.

“You have no idea.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Sometimes he comes home with these guys and I have no idea what he does to them, they are so loud I can't sleep. I’m not sure if I want to know” He shivered in disgust.

“What can I say,” Yukhei shrugged as he walked back to the living room, “I guess I'm just too much of a people pleaser.” Donghyuck scoffed and slid off his other slipper and threw it at the boy.

 

***

 

Donghyuck loved looking out the window at night time. His ideal night was sitting on the windowsill, with a glass of wine, staring out at the other buildings. He wasn't sure if it was creepy, but he found other peoples homes to be so interesting. Just looking through the windows of other people's homes, you could get a pretty good grip on what their everyday life was like- whether it was bad or not. This particular night Donghyuck was sitting on the windowsill, one knee bent the other hanging off. Mark was sitting across from him, a cigarette between his lips as he looked down at the apartment below them.

“I really like looking through windows,” Donghyuck sighed, “Is that weird?”

“Explain your reasoning behind it, and then I’ll judge.” Mark said after a few moments of thinking.

“Well, It’s practically human nature to want to present yourself as better than others, whether it's through expensive clothes, flashy relationships, or perfect families. Sometimes- well most of the time they even lie to keep up the image, but when you look through the windows, you can see the truth.” Donghyuck said as he let his head lull to the side and look at the windows of the apartment building. “It’s all fake.”

“Like that family, Three kids and two parents, seems super cute and perfect right? Well, their dad is an alcoholic and the parents are always fighting.” Donghyuck pointed at the window where you could vaguely see a couple fighting.

“And that one? A couple lives there with a cute little baby. But the mother is cheating on him with the man next door.”

“I don't know, looking through their windows makes me feel less weird about my life. Like everyone has their flaws, whether it's fighting, cheating or killing people.” Donghyuck smiled as Mark breathed out a small laugh.

“Mark?” Donghyuck said as he continued to watch the people in the building next to them.

“Mhmm?” Mark mumbled.

“Can I look through your window?” Donghyuck turned his head back to Mark, blinking before looking deep into his eyes, which were still as empty as the day before, “Will you let me see the real Mark?”

Mark seemed taken away by the comment. A flash of emotion surged through his eyes before it was replaced by the ever stoic expression he usually held. The emptiness returned, fast, so fast it was hard to believe there was emotion in the first place. Mark took another drag from his cigarette and hugged his knees closer to his chest.

“I’m not sure if I know the real Mark.” Mark sighed after a couple seconds of silence, before turning back to look at the windows. For some reason, Donghyuck didn't really care about the alcoholic father or the cheating mother, at that moment, the only that he could care about was Mark. Mark, the boy who wanted to die. Mark the boy who so willingly joined their group. Mark the boy who killed for him. 

He looked almost beautiful then, the pale glow of the city lights illuminating his dull features. The cut’s on his face were almost healed, and the colour was just starting to return to his lips. It was a beautiful sight, but Donghyuck was hardly paying attention. He was too busy trying to figure out what would happen if he reached over and kissed those lips. Yukhei would likely be angry, and there was a small chance he would kill mark, but that part didn't matter to Donghyuck. The main thought on his mind was,  _ would he kiss back? _   
  


 

***

 

“You have everything right?” Donghyuck asked, getting into the passenger seat of the car while Mark got into the backseat.

“Yes, you ask me this every single time.” Yukhei responded, started the engine of the Impala. 

“But are you  _ sure  _ you have everything?” Donghyuck pressed on.

Yukhei sighed and started driving. “Donghyuck, I’m positive, why do you always doubt me?”

“Because you’re so easy to doubt.”

Yukhei scoffed and turned his attention back to the street, “Why is it always me being shamed? Why can’t it be Mark?”

“But Yukhei, you wear shame so well.” Mark responded from the backseat, which caused Donghyuck to cackle and completely lose it.

“I’m so happy we decided to keep him.” 

Mark laughed at that as Donghyuck put a random CD into the player, not really minding what song was playing. Yukhei let them put the top down again, probably since he still felt a little bit bad for what happened two days ago. Donghyuck didn't mind the pity, especially since Yukhei promised to buy the expensive wine after the kill. 

He turned his head to look back at Mark, catching the pensive look on his face before it melted into a smile when he saw Donghyuck. It was weird, for once the emptiness in his eyes seemed to be somewhat filled, even if it was just a bit. Donghyuck continued to silently look at him before tearing his eyes away to look back at the road. He tried to shrug the weird feeling off as he thought about the night ahead of him. All they had to do was kill this guy and then they would get the alcohol and he would be sitting on the windowsill again. He silently hoped Mark would be there again, smoking another cigarette, and they would be able to talk again.

“Wait, question.” Mark said as they got out of the Impala, passing Donghyuck and Yukhei their respective backpacks. “Who are we killing again?”

Donghyuck sighed and rolled his eyes whereas Yukhei was actually nice enough to remind Mark, as they neared the entrance to the motel.

“His name is Kwon Shindong and he has a reputation of being a disgusting human being-”

“He basically lures cute twinks into his shitty motel rooms, fucks them, and then kills them. So yeah, not the best guy.” Donghyuck interrupted. Mark said a little ‘ah’ and nodded his head as they entered the lobby.

The trio walked into the shitty Motel, which was in disrepair. Scratch that, “disrepair” was too of a word to describe the horrible state of the Motel. The walls were permanently stained yellow and there was a really bad smell of old piss lingering in the lobby, which was the size of a large closet at best. Calling it a lobby was being considerate. The man at the desk was already fast asleep, which eliminated the trio’s first problem, Mark shrugged as they continued up the stairs until they reached the second floor. The questionable smell of piss now morphed more into the smell of wet dogs and vomit, which was not the most pleasant of mixtures, but it wasn’t as bad as what Donghyuck and Yukhei experienced in the past.

“Gross.” Mark grimaced as he pinched his nose shut, the trio continuing down the hallway before stopping in front of room number 67. 

Yukhei quickly flipped his knife downwards and turned to the two others, his eyes telling them all they needed to know, before turning back to the door and placing his gloved hand on top of the doorknob. The door surprisingly creaked open immediately even though Yukhei’s had just lightly touched it. The trio looked at each other suspiciously: something was not right. Nevertheless, they proceeded into the room, which was a complete mess. Mark was starting to think that this was an ongoing theme in the motel. The furniture was flipped, the shitty old tv screen was shattered, and there were scratches all over the walls and into the couches.

“Holy shit.” Mark gasped softly. 

“Holy shit indeed.” Yukhei added, walking further into the room, inspecting every inch of the destruction. 

“These look like signs of escape?” Donghyuck squinted as he got closer to one of the walls, the wallpaper barely hanging on.

“What the hell happened here?” Donghyuck mumbled, inspecting the knife marks all over the walls. But before either of them could respond, a small hiccup sounded through the quiet and tense room. Their heads snapped towards each other, their eyes holding a thousand words, but it was Yukhei’s head motion towards the bathroom that moved them forwards. 

The three of them slowly stepped their way to the bathroom, the grip on their weapons tight. Yukhei slowly pushed the creaky door open, revealing a very dead man and another boy sitting in his blood. The boy looked up at them, his eyes holding the purest terror and fear as they filled with tears, smudging the blood that was drying on his skin.

“Please don’t kill me.” The terrified boy choked out, his eyes overflowing with tears. 

Yukhei looked at the boy for a second, his mind faltering before he let the knife he was holding slip from his grasp and clatter onto the bloody tiles. He sunk down to the floor and got on his knees, not minding the blood absorbing into his pants. Yukhei held his hands out, which caused the boy to flinch, but then relax as Yukhei softly pressed them to either side of the boy’s face. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Yukhei said softly. It was weird for Yukhei to act so… caring, especially in this situation. Donghyuck had never seen him act like this, not even on the nights where he cuddled him as he cried to sleep. It was quite safe to say that this was very out of character for Yukhei, to be so caring and soft with a man he had never once seen before. Donghyuck was a bit more uncertain since the man they were supposed to kill was dead on the floor next to them. Maybe it was the boy’s shaking hands or quivering lip, but Donghyuck could confidently say that the fear in his eyes was not faked

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, you’re going to be okay.” Yukhei added on. The boy hesitated before nodding and swallowing hard.

“Wh-who are you?” The boy wearily asked. While Mark didn't know Yukhei that well, the thing he first learned about the boy was his apprehensiveness to let other people into their lives. He seemed so dead set on killing Mark when they first met, and in no way shape or form did Yukhei ever cup Mark’s cheeks and comfort him. So he had his suspicions on the out of character act that Yukhei was pulling, but when Yukhei looked back to ask Donghyuck if he could answer, the boy nodded, which surprised Mark. Looks like they were all going with the flow today. 

“I like to say we’re good people doing some pretty bad things for others.” Yukhei responded.

“What?” The boy questioned.

“We kill the assholes that other people want gone.” Donghyuck suddenly cut in, startling the boy slightly.

“S-so, you’re hitmen?” The boy shakily said as his eyes frantically searched the room. “Are you gonna kill me now?” He added in a whisper, looking down and tears welling up in his already wet eyes.

“No, no of course not. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Yukhei rushed to comfort him, ignoring the confused stares from Donghyuck and Mark.

“B-but, I killed him. He’s dead, because of me.” The boy confessed.

“Well, he would be dead either way.” Donghyuck sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“Wh-what?” The boy asked.

“What he means to say is the reason, we came here was to get rid of this man, so you sort of  did us a favour.” Yukhei said with a little chuckle at the end. The boy looked up with wide eyes and his once terrified gaze melted away into something more. Trustworthy? Yukhei looked into the boy’s eyes and in them, he found a sea of complication, but it was beautiful. It was beautiful, beautiful complication that Yukhei couldn’t wait to dive into. 

“Love that you guys are being real homosexual, but this body is gushing blood that I know is gonna be a bitch to clean up and I’m wearing my favourite silk blouse, so if we don’t hurry this thing up we’re gonna have a real problem on our hands.” Donghyuck cut in as he cocked up hip to one side.

“R-right, sorry, um. Yeah, let’s get going.” Yukhei stuttered. Yet another strange thing that Donghyuck hadn’t seen Yukhei do: be shy and stutter. Yukhei wasn’t shy. There wasn’t a centimetre of shyness in that cocky boy’s body, and Yukhei  _ did not  _ stutter. Ever. Sometimes Donghyuck would wish Yukhei would stutter and think before he spoke, but now he’s being  _ awkward  _ and Donghyuck hates it. It feels like a stupid shitty high school rom-com when the two leads make long eye contact, but this wasn't a shitty high school rom-com, not when they are sitting in the blood of a freshly killed man, in a shitty motel.

Yukhei helped the boy to a stand, practically picking up the boy and leading him to the main room. He originally planned on sitting the boy on the bed, but he could sense the nervousness in the bedroom so instead he sat the boy on the couch, Donghyuck coming in and handing the boy a wet towel. The group quickly got to work, eliminating all traces of DNA. Mark brought up the idea of placing one of the knives from the kitchen close to the body, to frame one of the workers. Yukhei agreed since he didn't want to deal with cleaning up a body. They quickly wiped down all the surfaces they touched and went to climb out the open window.

While Mark and Donghyuck were climbing out the window, Yukhei noticed the boy standing like a statue near the back of the room, looking down at his hands and fiddling with his fingers. 

“You coming or what?” Yukhei then said, causing the boy to pick up his head, his eyes instantly lighting up.

“You mean, come with you?” The boy said hopefulness laced in each word.

“Well, unless you have somewhere else you need to be.” Yukhei responded. The boy looked down again and shook his head.

“No, I really don’t. I don’t have any family who are still alive or who care about me. I don’t even really have a home either.” The boy sadly said, his words getting quieter as the sentence continued. Yukhei walked over to the boy and placed his hand on one of the boy's now clean cheeks.

“You could come with us.” Yukhei suggested reassuringly. The boy’s eyes lit up and a hint of a smile graced his lips. 

“Are you sure?” The boy asked tentatively.

“Positive. Now come on, we don’t want the others to wait for us.” Yukhei smiled before leading the boy to the window.

“Wait before that.” Yukhei paused, stopping the boy from climbing out.

“I don’t think I ever got your name.”

The boy smiled sheepishly and brushed his hair out of his face. “It’s Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo. What about you?”

“I’m a man of many names, but you can call me Yukhei. Wong Yukhei.” 

The boy, now Jungwoo, smiled again and nodded before climbing out the window. Yukhei watched as he climbed out the window, the boy with the terrified eyes, the boy with blood-stained clothes, the boy with a shaky voice, but also the boy with the most beautiful smile Yukhei had ever seen.

_ Fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if you have noticed, but each chapter's name is a lyric from a song- do you know which song this one is??  
> leave comments!! are you happy that Jungwoo is introduced??  
> pls give feedback!


	4. Goth Boy Clique

It was weird having the 1961 Chevy Impala so crowded. Both Donghyuck and Yukhei were so used to it just being the two of them, no one else, and now there was not one, but two new bodies in the backseat. It was weird, but it was also nice in a way. There were more people to talk to, so they didn’t feel so isolated all the time. 

Donghyuck was the one driving the car, which was a very rare occurrence since the boy hated driving, but Yukhei insisted on sitting in the back with the new boy since he was still terrified of them. They also couldn't trust Mark to drive because as much as they loved Mark, there was still a huge chance Mark would drive them off a cliff to satisfy his suicidal tendencies.

“So, Jungwoo, was it?” Donghyuck asked as he looked in the rearview mirror. The boy was relatively small and skinny, and very quiet, not talking unless spoken to, which was granted since he just shanked a man in cold blood. When you looked at this boy, who seemed to be so happy and sweet, it was kind of hard to believe that he had the blood of another on his hands.

“I’m curious, how did you end up in that situation?” 

Jungwoo’s eyes widened with panic and he looked down, fiddling with his fingers. He seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous.

“I- well, um-”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you’re uncomfortable.” Yukhei cut in with worried eyes. He didn't stop Jungwoo, because he was also curious as to what lead to the death.

“No, no, it’s fine. I should explain so you don’t think I’m some secret murderer that’s going to kill you in your sleep once we get to your place.” Jungwoo responded, looking up and breathing out a fake laugh. 

“Well, that’s certainly not what I was thinking, but I like your morbid train of thought!” Donghyuck chuckled.

“Oh, well, um yeah I met that guy about an hour prior. I was walking around, trying to find a place to stay the night, and then he saw me and, well, he seemed so nice! But, I guess he really wasn’t. He told me I could stay at his place for the night and I could wash up too, which was super nice because I haven’t had a shower in so long, so I followed him to the motel and once I got in his room he started touching me, and I really didn’t like that so I told him to stop but he just didn’t stop, and then he pulled out a knife and I got really scared and I panicked so I just took the knife from him and I told him if he didn’t stop I’d have to do something I didn’t really want to do, but he kept getting closer an- and I stabbed him.” Jungwoo finished explaining, his voice wavering towards the end. Yukhei caught on to Jungwoo’s emotions and reached out for Jungwoo’s leg, placing a reassuring hand on the boy’s thigh. Jungwoo’s blood was pumping hard and fast underneath his shaking leg, as the boy looked over with a thankful smile.

“It’s okay, you have us now.” Yukhei smiled, ignoring Donghyuck’s heavy gaze from the rearview mirror.

“And you can use our shower all you want.” Yukhei added on with a grin, his heart warming at the way Jungwoo’s demeanour brightened considerably.

“Really! Are you sure? Its okay if you don't let me use it, because I’ve gotten used to not using a shower.” Jungwoo gasped, trying not to let the happiness raise to his face as he played with his fingers again.

“I insist.” Donghyuck said with a slight grimace on his face as he pulled into the usual parking spot. 

“Thank you.” Jungwoo responded quietly. “Um, I’m sorry but I don't think you ever told me your names.” Jungwoo looked up from his lap and at the two boys sitting in the front seat.

“Haechan.” Donghyuck huffed as he swiftly got out of the car and into the apartment lobby.

“I’m Mark.” Mark introduced himself, as he stared warily at Donghyuck who was now angrily waving Mark over from the lobby. “Uh, I’m gonna go see whats wrong.” Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he got out of the car and jogged to where Donghyuck was impatiently tapping his foot. Donghyuck was definitely upset, especially since he introduced himself as Haechan and not as his actual name. Yukhei instantly caught onto the distrust he felt since “Haechan” was usually used to keep his identity a secret. He was probably upset about the addition to their group, or maybe it was the fact that he had to drive and he didn't get any wine. Probably a mixture of all three.

“Sorry, he usually isn't like this.” Yukhei apologised, as he looked over at the now empty lobby. “Yeah, uh, I’ll bring you to the apartment now.”

“Okay!” Jungwoo half smiled as Yukhei got out of the car, holding the door open for Jungwoo. He helped the boy to stand, since his legs were shaking so much, most likely due to shock, and together they walked into the apartment building. Jungwoo looked around in awe at the white walls and floors, his smile growing wider as they entered the bright elevator. It was only when they finally entered Yukhei and Donghyuck’s flat, that Jungwoo gasped. It might've been because of the large open living room and kitchen, with huge windows. It might have been because of the furniture that Donghyuck painstakingly picked out. It might've been because of the paintings on the walls that Hyuck called ugly, to which Yukhei would respond, “they add character.”

“Your house is so nice!” Jungwoo’s eyes were impossibly wide (and cute) as he looked around the room.

“Thanks. It’s your house as well now.” Yukhei grinned when Jungwoo looked over at him with the stars in his eyes.

“Really?!” Jungwoo brought his hands up to mouth to cover up his smile.

“Mhmm.” Yukhei smiled back and nodded.

“Yukhei, can I talk to you on the balcony?” Donghyuck asked, obviously impatient as he stood in the living room.  _ Oh yeah, _ Yukhei momentarily forgot about Donghyuck’s anger when he saw the smile on Jungwoo’s face. 

“Yeah sure.” Yukhei nodded, catching the way that Donghyuck glared at Jungwoo. Now that was uncalled for. Jungwoo had literally killed a man that day, he was traumatised, he was shaking, and Donghyuck had the audacity to be upset at him? No, Yukhei wasn't having it. Anger started to pulse through his veins as he walked over to the balcony. Donghyuck was already outside, the evening sky behind him was painted deep red and purples, but none of that matter to Yukhei at that moment.

“What the fuck is wrong?!” Yukhei snapped the second the balcony door was closed. Anger boiled just behind Donghyuck’s dark eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“That kid is what's wrong!” Donghyuck yelled as he gestured at the living room. “We can't just bring another fucking person into our lives without even talking about it beforehand!”

“Then Why the fuck is Mark here?” Yukhei raised his voice as he put his hands on his hip.

“Because we talked about it and we had no other choice!” Donghyuck rocked back on his heels. “Mark saw a dead body first hand; you  _ told _ Jungwoo that we were hitmen, that's on you.”

“Yeah, I fucking told him, because he was fucking shaking and crying because he just  _ killed  _ a fucking man!” Yukhei started to yell, a vein popping in his neck. Donghyuck knew that it was probably time to stop shouting, but with the heat of the argument and his pride, he just couldn't stop himself.

“Just admit it, you just did it so you could fuck him.” Donghyuck scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest again. Anger fueled Yukhei in that moment, his emotions sweeping over him, making him raise his hand up to hit Donghyuck. The boy froze instantly, all anger seeping out of his body, fear quickly taking its place. Yukhei stopped his arm before it hit Donghyuck, his eyes wide with regret as he retracted his arm.

“I’m sorry.” Yukhei whispered out, as he reached out for Donghyuck. The boy flinched from the touch, taking a step away from the older.  _ Ouch, that hurt _ . Yukhei understood and settled to hold his arms out for Donghyuck. The boy thought about it for a second before closing the gap between them and hugging Yukhei.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for getting angry.” Donghyuck mumbled into Yukhei’s shirt. 

“Jungwoo is here and we can't do anything about it, so we might as well roll with it, okay?” Yukhei said into Donghyuck’s hair as he rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“... Okay.” Donghyuck gave in and pulled away. “As long as you don't break the rules.” Donghyuck grinned, the mischief returning to his eyes as Yukhei laughed.

“Fine fine whatever.” Yukhei rolled his eyes as their laughter died back down. Donghyuck was about to enter the living room once again before Yukhei grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“But, before we go back in, I wanna make sure you are okay with all this,” Yukhei said, his eyes more serious then seconds before, “Is it okay if Jungwoo stays, I don't know what it is, but there's something about that kid that just makes me want to... protect him.” Yukhei struggled to find the words.

“It’s okay I get it.” Donghyuck said his expression just as serious, before a small smile slipped onto his face, “Just make sure you explain everything to him.” Donghyuck warned before leaning close to Yukhei’s ear, “And keep it in your pants, champ.”

“Will do, captain.” Yukhei giggled as he faked a salute and opened up the door for Donghyuck to enter the living room first. It was silent for a couple of seconds, Mark and Jungwoo obviously very confused about what happened on the balcony. Donghyuck chose to keep his mouth shut and leave the explaining to Yukhei since he was exhausted from the argument. He shuffled over to the couch and plopped down next to Mark, lifting the boy’s arm and placing it on his shoulders before wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Everything okay?” Mark asked, obviously confused as to why Donghyuck was suddenly in a chipper mood.

“Justtt peachy.” Donghyuck answered, before burying his face in Mark’s neck, “‘m tired.”

“Ignore him, he’s been through a lot these past days.” Yukhei said to Jungwoo, earning a scoff from Mark.

“Haven't we all?” Mark said with a smile, Jungwoo nodding as he giggled softly. Yukhei tried to ignore and suppress the feeling of his heart fluttering in his ribcage as he cleared his throat and leaned closer to Jungwoo.

“So, if you want to stay we have a couple things to explain and clear up beforehand.” Yukhei started, before diving into the important things Jungwoo had to know. He had given this speech to Mark not too long ago. Wow, that was weird. Yukhei was so not used to inviting people into their lives. It was always just Donghyuck and him against the world and whatever came at them, but for one time in his life, he let not just one but two people in. Two people managed to break the chain and wiggle their way into their lives.

And for some reason, Yukhei didn't mind too much.

He explained the basics to Jungwoo, how he had to change his name around other people, and how he wasn't going to be able to see anyone he knew before this day. Things got weirder as he explained the whole phone thing, and much to their surprise, Jungwoo didn't have any close friends or any friends at all, and he didn't have a phone either. When they tried to get answers about his personal life, the boy just shook his head and whispered, “For another time.” They understood perfectly and didn't pry since all of them knew first hand what it was like to have secrets you didn't want to share.

“So what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?” Mark tentatively asked.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that part.” Yukhei mumbled as he thought to himself. Mark was sleeping in his room, Donghyuck was in his own room, and Yukhei was on the couch. That always worked, but now with the addition of a fourth person, someone was going to have to share a bed.

“Markie can sleep with me.” Donghyuck said with a teasing grin on his face as he drew a finger up Mark’s chest.

“No way, no can do.” Yukhei immediately declined, making Donghyuck giggle as he pulled his hand away and sat up away from Mark.

“Donghyuck you sleep on the couch, Mark you sleep in Donghyuck’s room and Jungwoo can share with me.” Yukhei said with a firm nod.

“No way in hell I'm sleeping on the fucking couch.” Donghyuck glared at Yukhei.

“Okay, Mark on the couch you in your room, and me and Jungwoo in my room.” Yukhei said.

“I don't know if Mark should be sleeping so close to the kitchen… you know, knives and shit.” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and gestured towards the open kitchen.

“Fair point.”

“I could sleep on the couch!” Jungwoo cut in, his voice quiet. Yukhei and Donghyuck made wary eye contact for a second before Donghyuck answered.

“No, you shouldn't have to sleep on a couch after what you've been through today.”

“Yukhei, I know you don't want us to break the rules but I honestly think that you and Jungwoo and me and Donghyuck sharing rooms is the best way to go.” Mark piped up, his voice sure as he made eye contact with Yukhei. The older thought about it for a second, obviously not happy with the idea of Mark and Donghyuck sleeping in the same bed.

“Just for tonight at least.” Mark added on. Yukhei sighed and gave in.

“Fine fine.” Yukhei groaned, and a smile rose to Donghyuck’s face. Right as he started getting happy, Jungwoo’s stomach growled very loudly and everyone's eyes snapped to him.

“Sorry.” Jungwoo whispered quietly.

“Jungwoo, when was the last time you ate?” Yukhei asked, Jungwoo blushing under everyone’s gaze.

“Um, maybe two days ago.” Jungwoo said after thinking for a bit.

“That isn't good.” Yukhei sighed as he looked at the kitchen, “we don't have much in the fridge, so maybe we should go out to eat?” Yukhei suggested as he stood.

“No no, you don't have to do that, You've already given me a place to sleep and a roof over my head, I'm fine not eating!” Jungwoo shook his hands wildly as he tried to get Yukhei to sit back down.

“Yeah, but we aren't about to let you starve to death.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Plus we are hungry too so get up let's go.” Donghyuck stood up as well, before looking Yukhei up and down.

“Maybe we should change clothes first.” Donghyuck suggested when eyed the blood on all of their clothes.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” Yukhei scoffed as he went to his room. He stopped in the doorway, turning around to Jungwoo. The boy had a slim build and obviously wouldn't fit Yukhei’s clothes, but he just really wanted to see the boy in his clothes, was that too much to ask? So he beckoned Jungwoo over and brought him into his room.

“Wait right here, I’ll give you some clothes.” Yukhei told Jungwoo before running over to his dresser. He rummaged through to the bottom of the drawers, trying to find the clothes that don't fit anymore, and he pulled out a black sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. He picked out some random clothes for himself before giving the clothes to Jungwoo.

“Um, you can change in here, I’ll change outside to give you privacy.” yukhei grinned before leaving the room.

“Thank you!” Jungwoo faintly said as Yukhei closed the door. Inside Donghyuck’s room, the youngest was picking out his clothes for both himself and Mark. If there was anything Mark had learned about Donghyuck, it was that the boy loved fashion. His style was very androgynous, and he was always making subtle statements with his clothes. 

Donghyuck figured out pretty quick that Mark was the opposite, not really caring or putting much effort into what he wore. He tossed Mark some jeans and a sweatshirt, the boy thanking him and going to the bathroom to change. The clothes fit him well, and that's all he cared about. He shrugged when he looked at his reflection in the mirror before walking back into the room. Did he mention that Donghyuck liked to make subtle fashion statements? Because his current outfit proved that well. 

He was wearing ripped jeans and a colour block polo, that was just a little bit big for him. A normal outfit, until you looked closer and saw the fishnets lacing around Donghyuck’s thighs through the ripped jeans. It was hot, Mark couldn't even deny the fact that all he wanted to do was touch Donghyuck’s legs and rip the tights, but he couldn't very well do that could he?

“Hey hot stuff, see anything you like?” Donghyuck grinned as he dramatically posed.

“Yeah.” Mark looked Donghyuck up and down. Donghyuck wasn't gonna lie, that really caught him off guard. He loved teasing people, and he loved teasing Mark and seeing the boy get so worked up over his words, but for once, Mark had managed to outdo him. Donghyuck’s eyes widened slightly and a pink tinge tainted his cheeks as he swallowed the feeling and answered.

“And you don't look too bad yourself.” Donghyuck said, his voice faltering a bit as the two walked out of the door together. Once outside Donghyuck’s bedroom, they caught sight of Yukhei and Jungwoo, the latter just coming out of Yukhei’s room. Yukhei had changed his clothes in no time and was impatiently waiting for the boy to come out of his room. When he did come out, it was like time itself had stopped, at least that's what it felt like to Yukhei. The clothes were just a little bit too big on Jungwoo’s frame, and the fabric hung off his shoulder, exposing his collarbones, which were protruding under his pale skin. 

“Thank you for letting me use your clothes.” Jungwoo said quietly as he played with the sleeve of the hoodie.

“My pleasure.” Yukhei mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Jungwoo.

“Whipped.” Donghyuck whispered to Mark as he interlocked their arms and walked towards the pair.

“I love the sexual tension, but let's go before the flowers start blooming.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as him and Mark pushed between them and walked to the door.

“Fuck you!” Yukhei called after Donghyuck before he gestured for him and Jungwoo to join them. 

“Where are we going?” Donghyuck asked when Yukhei and Jungwoo caught up. 

“Hmm.” Yukhei thought for a second, as they walked through the corridor. “What about the ramen shop?” He suggested as they got into the elevator. “That way we can walk and enjoy the night.”

“You know I hate walking.” Donghyuck groaned as he hit the lobby button.

“I’ll buy you the expensive wine.” Yukhei bribed, making Donghyuck look over with a grin on his face.

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Donghyuck nodded as the elevator doors open. The group walked out of the lobby together, and down the block to a small ramen shop, just bigger than a closet. It was small and crowded, but the food was amazing, and the owners felt almost like family.

“Yukhei!” The boy behind the kitchen counter called out when he saw them walk in. His hair was silver and his teeth were bright as he smiled wide.

“Hey! Table for four!” Yukhei grinned back as they walked further into the restaurant. The boy nodded and pointed at the booth in the corner of the small store.

“I didn't know you guys had friends?” the boy laughed to himself as he wiped his hands and stepped around the counter.

“You’d be surprised.” Yukhei smirked.

“Well, it's nice to meet ya! I’m Yuta.” The boy grinned as he took out his notepad, “Now can what’ll you guys be having today?”

“The usual, for each one of us.” Donghyuck smiled up at Yuta.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll be right back!” Yuta smiled back, the smile reaching his eyes, turning them into crescents as he turned on his heel and went back behind the counter to make their food.

“So Jungwoo, tell us more about you.” Donghyuck turned to Jungwoo with a smile on his face as he rest his head on his hand. “Like where are you from, where do you live, what's your job?”

“Well uh,” Jungwoo started before Yukhei cut in.

“You don't have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable.” Yukhei smiled.

“I might as well tell you guys something since it seems like we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together.” Jungwoo breathed out a laugh and played his sleeve.

“Yeah so, I’m from the countryside, but my family moved to Seoul when I was a teenager. They uh kicked me out when I was seventeen and I’ve been living on the streets ever since.” Jungwoo finished with a nod.

“So how do you make money?” Mark asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Not in a good way.” Jungwoo mumbled, making Donghyuck scoff.

“We kill people for a living, it can't be that bad.” Donghyuck responded.

“Well I uh, hmm,” Jungwoo stuttered. Yukhei reached over and put a hand on Jungwoo’s thigh for comfort. The boy looked up and gave Yukhei a smile, that didn't reach his eyes, before sighing and looking down at his lap. “I used to sleep with people for money.” Jungwoo said barely above a whisper, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“That's not bad at all.” Yukhei comforted as he picked up his hand and wrapped his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“I thought you were gonna tell us you were an assassin too.” Mark joked, in an attempt to brighten the mood.

“As if, have you seen that face? He’s too cute.” Donghyuck turned to look at Mark, who scoffed in response.

“Have you seen your face? You look like the literal embodiment of the sun, but you kill people!” Mark countered. In the midst of their bickering, Yukhei turned and whispered into Jungwoo’s hair, “Thank you for telling us.”

He didn't catch the way Jungwoo’s cheeks went bright pink.

“Here’s your food!” Yuta grinned as he put the plates down in front of them. Jungwoo’s face lit up as he reached out for his chopsticks happily. Donghyuck, Mark and Jungwoo started eating, the latter eating quickly, most likely due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in so long. Yukhei slowly ate his food, silently laughing at Jungwoo and his hunger. 

Jungwoo finished his food fast since he was eating so much so quickly, but no one else had finished yet, so he was left to sadly watch the others eat. Yukhei chuckled softly before sliding his plate over to Jungwoo.

“You can have the rest of mine.” Yukhei offered, Jungwoo’s eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh no no, you don't have to do that!” Jungwoo pushed the plate back with frantic eyes.

“No, I insist.” Yukhei pushed the plate towards Jungwoo, crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis. That's the exact moment that Donghyuck realised how much Yukhei was starting to like Jungwoo. I mean it was obvious from the moment their first met, one look at Jungwoo and Yukhei was stumbling over his words. But sharing his food? Especially when he only had a couple bites? Yukhei never shared his food, and his appetite was almost bigger than his ego. 

“I think this is the first big meal I've had since I’ve been with you guys.” Mark leaned back once he finished his food. “Everything else has been toast, tortilla chips, and cereal.”

“And wine, don't forget the wine.” Yukhei added in.

“And wine.”

“How long have you guys known each other?” Jungwoo looked up from his second bowl of ramen.

“Hmmm, a couple days?” Mark nodded his head as he thought. “It hasn't been that long.”

“How did you guys meet?” Jungwoo asked before ducking his head to continue eating.

“Well uh, they hit me with their car, and then I saw the dead body in the trunk so they either had to kill me or take me in.” Mark explained with a small smile on his face, “I was okay with either but they took me in and here we are.” Mark shrugged.

"Wow." Jungwoo gasped as he pushed his now empty plate away from himself.

“Oh shit, we better get going soon, the liquor store closes at midnight.” Yukhei sat up as he checked his watch. Donghyuck jumped to his feet with the brightest grin on his face, prompting the others to stand up as well. They paid for their meal and said their goodbyes to Yuta before leaving the store. It was a short walk to the liquor store, only a block away and it went by much quicker since Donghyuck was tugging Yukhei’s sleeve and pulling him along. Donghyuck picked out the most expensive wine in the store, a grin on his face as the cashier put the wine in a brown paper bag. Wasting no time, he used the corkscrew attached to their keys and opened up the wine.

“That's not very gentlemanly.” Mark snorted when Donghyuck took a big gulp from the bottle. The boy didn't stop to answer Mark, instead opting to give Mark the finger and keep drinking as they walked home.

Mark was happy to finally flop down onto the couch after such a busy day. He pulled out his lighter and cigarette box from his sweatshirt pocket. He flicked the wheel a couple times, but for some reason, it wasn't lighting.

“Shit.” Mark groaned and melted into the couch in frustration.

“What's ‘appened.” Donghyuck asked as he stood in front of Mark. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Yukhei for an explanation.

“His dialect comes back when he gets tipsy.” Yukhei explained as he took a seat on the opposite couch with Jungwoo.

“Which dialect?” Mark asked again.

“Jeju.”

“Ah.” Mark nodded in understanding before looking back up at Donghyuck. “Lighter broke.” He explained as he flicked it a couple more times before letting it drop onto the couch.

“I’ll get you a new one.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“No no I’m not letting you go out this late by yourself.” Yukhei shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, Donghyuck rolling his eyes before turning to Jungwoo.

“Wanna go with me to the convenience store?” Donghyuck asked Jungwoo as he took a swig from the wine bottle.

“Me?” Jungwoo asked as he pointed at himself in surprise.

“Yes you, let's go.” Donghyuck smiled, as he slid on his shoes. Jungwoo blinked in surprise a couple times before he ran to the door and slipped his shoes on as well. Yukhei and Mark were also surprised. Yukhei didn't expect Donghyuck to warm up to Jungwoo so quickly, especially after the fit he threw just a couple hours before. But here Donghyuck was, holding the door open for Jungwoo as the pair walked into the hallway. Jungwoo played with his sleeve as they got in the elevator, and as they walked out of the apartment for the second time that day.

“You ‘aven't got a reason to be nervous.” Donghyuck said softly as he grabbed one of Jungwoo’s hands. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Sorry.” Jungwoo smiled back softly before he looked back onto the concrete.

“ ‘m sorry If I scared you earlier,” Donghyuck mumbled, “It’s just, there's a lot of dangers that come along with our job, and we just let Mark into our lives and I didn't think we were ready for another person.”

“I know.” Jungwoo said quietly.

“But I was wrong,” Donghyuck laughed softly, “I quite like you Jungwoo.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo looked up at Donghyuck, with hope glimmering in his warm brown eyes. 

“Mhmm.” Donghyuck nodded.

“Oh, thank you so much, Haechan!” Jungwoo giggled slightly.

“You know,” Donghyuck started, before taking another swig of his wine, “My name isn't Haechan.”

“It isn't?” Jungwoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Names Donghyuck. I tell new people my names Haechan to protect my identity.” Donghyuck explained, “Sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier.”

“No no, I totally get it.” Jungwoo said as they walked into the convenience store. Donghyuck picked out a white lighter for Mark and Takis for yukhei. They walked up to the register, the clerk looking them up and down, as Donghyuck reached down and picked out a pack of gum for himself.

“Want anything?” Donghyuck turned around and asked Jungwoo.

“Oh, no its okay you don't have to get me anything.” He politely responded. Donghyuck tsked in return, as he reached into the sweets jar and pulled out a butterscotch candy.

“This as well.” Donghyuck added as the clerk slowly nodded and put their stuff in a bag. Reaching into his pocket, Donghyuck pulled out a wad of cash, hoping that the clerk didn't catch the blood stains, and the pair left the store without another word.

They walked in silence back to the apartment, Donghyuck too tired to try and make sentences. Jungwoo seemed to catch on, and together, they wordlessly walked through the city. Donghyuck swung his arms as he walked slowly, partly due to the fact that he was tipsy, but Jungwoo didn't seem to mind.

“Did you get me anything?” Yukhei asked when they entered the apartment. Donghyuck slowly nodded and rummaged through the bag before throwing the boy the bag of Takis.

“Hyuck you are a godsend.” Yukhei ran over and enveloped Donghyuck in a hug. The boy groaned and pushed Yukhei off him. He reached back in the bag, pulling out the butterscotch sweet for Jungwoo.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Donghyuck smiled before walking over to the couch and plopping himself down next to Mark. He silently pulled out the lighter and passed it over to Mark. They all sat in silence for a second, Yukhei enjoying his Takis, Donghyuck resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. 

“Are you tired?” Yukhei asked when he saw Jungwoo yawn. The boy didn't audibly respond, opting to just sleepily nod his head yes. 

“Come on let's go to bed then.” Yukhei pat Jungwoo’s thigh once before standing up. The latter blinked a couple times before pushing himself to a standing. He followed Yukhei into the bedroom, smiling when he realised that it was now his bedroom. 

“Here’s some sleeping clothes.” Yukhei smiled as he held out a shirt and sweatpants.

“Thank you so much.” Jungwoo said with the softest of smiles on his face. 

“It’s no problem.” Yukhei shrugged it off.

“No seriously thank you so much for all of this. For taking me in and letting me stay with you. And for giving me a bed, and food and just for everything. I’ll forever be indebted to you.” 

“No, Jungwoo I’m giving you these things because I want to. I want you to stay with us, I want you to eat and be happy. So you don't need to feel like you owe me anything.” Yukhei explained.

“Are you sure?” Jungwoo asked shyly as he looked down at the floor.

“Of course.” Yukhei grinned, “I’ll get changed in the bathroom, you can change in here, okay?”

“Okay.” Jungwoo responded quietly. Yukhei smiled at him before going into the bathroom. Changing quickly, he brushed his teeth and washed his hair and face before knocking on the bedroom door again.

“Are you changed?” He asked through the door, hearing a faint “yes” from the other side. He opened the door and gestured for Jungwoo to join him in the bathroom.

“Here. Brush your teeth and wash your face.” Yukhei said as he held out a toothbrush and face towel. Jungwoo took them with a “thank you” and Yukhei threw him a smile before going back to their bedroom. Dimming the lights, Yukhei walked over to the bed and got under the covers, Jungwoo emerging from the bathroom shortly after, his hair wet and his face fresh as he smiled and walked over to the bed. He got in on the opposite side, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them. Yukhei reached over and turned off his bedside light, enveloping the room in darkness. 

“Goodnight.” Yukhei mumbled into the darkness.

“Goodnight.” Jungwoo said back.

For some reason, Yukhei couldn't sleep that well that night. Jungwoo had fallen asleep ages ago, but Yukhei was left awake. Maybe it was due to the fact that he wasn't used to sleeping in his own bed since he usually slept on the couch. Maybe it was because Jungwoo was a couple feet away.

Yeah, it was because of Jungwoo. Because Jungwoo, much like Mark, had managed to wiggle his way into their lives. It was dangerous since now they were a group. They had four mouths to feed, and clothe and make money for. It wasn't going to be easy, especially with the job that they had, but for some reason, Yukhei wasn't that upset about it. He quite liked Jungwoo, he liked how quiet he was, and how sweet he was in everything he did. And he was also pretty. God, he was beautiful. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his skin was pale, perfectly contrasting against his deep brown eyes. And his lips,  _ his lips _ , they were perfect.

Jungwoo started to stir in his sleep, snapping Yukhei out of his trance. The boy’s eyes were screwed shut, and he was starting to sweat. It wasn't until Jungwoo’s beautiful lips spilled the words “no”, that Yukhei decided to step in. Now Jungwoo was turning in his sleep, whispering the word no over and over again. Yukhei went into action, shaking Jungwoo awake. 

The boy’s eyes snapped open, tears spilling down his cheeks as he stared up at Yukhei in shock.

“It’s okay.” Yukhei comforted, rubbing circles into Jungwoo’s shoulder. The boy looked up at him and took in a deep breath before choking out a sob. Yukhei gasped and took Jungwoo into his arms, holding him tight against his chest as the boy cried. He held Jungwoo as he wet his shirt with his tears. He held Jungwoo as his breathing calmed and evened out after sobbing for twenty minutes. He held Jungwoo even as he himself started to fall asleep. 

He didn't let go.

  
  
***

  
  
Donghyuck ended up getting his wish from earlier that day. Even if it was a less than usual day, he got his wine and he got to sit with Mark on the windowsill again. The boy was smoking a cigarette, much like the night before, and Donghyuck was still drinking from his bottle of wine. It was perfect. Even if they went through a lot that day, Donghyuck wouldn't have it any other way.

Mark was sat opposite him, looking out the windows with Donghyuck.

“Oh look, the parents are fighting again.” Mark pointed at the window, where there was a silhouette of a couple fighting.

“Are your parents worried about you?” Donghyuck asked as he turned to look at Mark. The boy faltered a second before answering.

“I don't got any parents,” Mark answered slowly. “Murder-suicide.”

“Guess it runs in the family.” Donghyuck smirked, making Mark snort, smoke coming out of his nose.

“I guess it does.” Mark smiled as he took another drag from his cigarette.

“I don't ‘ave parents either.” Donghyuck took another swig of his wine. “I killed them.”

There was a lull in the conversation, most likely due to the fact that Donghyuck had just confessed to killing his own parents. But for some reason, Mark wasn't that bothered about it. He wasn't even that surprised to be honest. 

“Do any of us have parents?” Mark chuckled to himself as he offered the cigarette to Donghyuck. The boy took the cigarette between his lips and breathed out a laugh.

“I guess that's why we’re so messed up, we didn't ‘ave any parents to raise us.” Donghyuck laughed as he took another drag and passed it back to Mark.

“No good parents anyways.” Mark added on as he put the cigarette back in his mouth.

“Who cares, without our past we wouldn't be where we are now.” Donghyuck leaned back and rest his arm on his knee.

“Without them, Yukhei wouldn't be cuddling with a boy we picked up today, without them, we wouldn't ‘ave almost hit you with our car, and without them, you wouldn't be sitting on this windowsill with me at 3 am sharing a cigarette.” Donghyuck grinned.

“That's awfully poetic.” Mark smirked.

“Well, you ‘ave to learn to appreciate the little things in life.” Donghyuck huffed as he pushed himself to stand, his legs wobbling a bit as he straightened himself out.

“Afterall,” Donghyuck took a couple steps towards Mark, “It’s the small things that matter.” Donghyuck took the cigarette from Mark and walked away. Donghyuck really was something. He was snarky and mysterious, yet also so  _ so _ genuine. There was something so intoxicating about him, that kept Mark coming back for more. He got off the windowsill, pocketing the lighter as he followed Donghyuck to the bedroom. 

It was weird, Mark hadn't slept with someone in so long. Every time he went to bed with someone, it was always sexually, yet this time all he was going to be doing with Donghyuck was sleeping (since he knew Yukhei would have his head if things went further). Donghyuck took his sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom, Mark opting to just take off his jeans and sleep in his boxers and sweatshirt (neither of which were his). 

The sheets were comfortable, a puffy comforter, with a navy silk bed sheet, that were so Donghyuck. Infact everything in the room reminded him of Donghyuck, the rock band posters on the walls, the navy paint, the vinyls stacked on the wooden floor and the random dried flowers taped to the walls. It was a weird aesthetic but it fit Donghyuck well. The boy walked out of the bathroom, with a way too big sleeping shirt and boxers, his fluffy brown hair sticking up in every direction.

He looked so soft in that moment. It was hard to believe that that boy possessed the ability to kill a grown man in fifteen seconds flat. Donghyuck; the boy that killed his own parents, and made a living off of other people's’ deaths, was also the boy that whined when he didn't get his chardonnay, the boy who rest his head on everyone’s shoulder, the boy who was now stood in front of Mark in the dim bedroom light, his hair a mess and his eyes droopy with sleep. His cheeks pink and his lips puffy from drinking. 

Mark decided in that moment that he liked Donghyuck. Not for the hot and sensual Donghyuck that he tried to be, but the soft Donghyuck that was clingy, his honey voice that was slightly nasally and raspy as he asked Mark if he wanted a glass of water. The Donghyuck that silently shuffled around the bed and got under the covers. The Donghyuck that quietly asked if Mark would hold him.

And Mark did.

Who was he to deny Donghyuck of his cuddles, honestly who was he to deny Donghyuck of anything? So he turned onto his other side to look at Donghyuck. His eyes were wide and doubtful as he looked up at Mark with expectation. Mark softly smiled as he shuffled closer and took Donghyuck into his arms. He heard the boy audibly sigh as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and buried his face in the older’s chest.

Yeah, he was whipped.

 

***

 

Donghyuck decided that waking up next to Mark was one of his favourite things. 

It was his second time waking up next to Mark, but he could confidently say that he loved it. When Mark was asleep his face was different. He looked younger, no longer aged by the lines of sleep deprivation that seemed to stick to his face at all times, and for once he looked at peace. His hair was pushed out of his face and Donghyuck could easily see the faint freckles that dotted his nose. It was cute.

Cute wasn't usually the word you would use to describe mark, since he was a tired boy with suicide on his mind, but to Donghyuck, Mark was cute. He had watched Mark stumble over his words, and trip over his own feet. He had watched Mark open his mouth in surprise. He had watched Mark look down at him with a smile on his face before cuddling with him the night before.

Cute.

Right as he thought that, Mark’s eyes fluttered open. He was surprised at first, since they were so close to one another, their arms around each other and their legs tangled together, but after a second his eyes softened, and a smile rose to his face.  _ Cute _ .

“Morning.” Mark mumbled, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Morning sunshine.” Donghyuck mumbled back before burying his face in Mark’s chest again.

In the other room, Yukhei was just waking up. He forgot to close his blinds the night before, so now there was bright morning light streaming through his windows. He groaned when the light hit his eyes, but when he saw Jungwoo next to him, his mood lifted a bit. He no longer cared about the light hurting his eyes, and the faint headache forming in the back of his head. He only cared about Jungwoo clinging to his shirt with tight fists. It must’ve been a tight grip, since Jungwoo’s knuckles were white, and Yukhei knew that it was probably less than comfortable so he reached down and touched Jungwoo’s hands. Gently, he smoothed Jungwoo’s grip and helped his hands ot let go. Jungwoo woke up confused, his eyes widened before he recognised Yukhei and he smiled, just as bright as the light streaming through the blinds.

“You hungry?” Yukhei asked Jungwoo, who nodded slowly, still trying to get used to being awake. Yukhei chuckled and pushed himself to sit up and get out of the bed. He grabbed his glasses off the counter since he couldn't be bothered to try and put on contacts at this ungodly hour (it was noon), and  _ boy _ did he look good with glasses. Jungwoo was surprised when he saw Yukhei staring at him a goofy grin and those big glasses. Yukhei somehow managed to make it work, leaving Jungwoo in awe to stare at how absolutely adorable Yukhei looked.

“Coming?” Yukhei asked, and Jungwoo nodded, pushing the covers off and joining the boy. Together, they walked into the living room, where they were met by Donghyuck standing in the kitchen, and Mark sitting on one of the stools at the island.

“Hyuck! My dear trophy wife what are we having for breakfast?” Yukhei exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, Donghyuck flipping him off.

“Figure it out yourself.” Donghyuck mumbled as he continued his conversation with Mark

“What do you guys usually have to eat?” Jungwoo asked, Donghyuck snorting in response.

“Wine.”

“Tortilla chips.”

“Depression.” Mark joked, making Donghyuck choke on his drink. Yukhei was the first one to laugh, Donghyuck quickly joining in, the last two following in succession. It was a sweet moment. Everyone was happy and laughing. Their stomachs were full from the night before, and they had not a care in the world. What could go wrong when everything seemed to be so  _ nice  _ for once? For once in their lives, everything was right. They made new friends, they had a chance at love, and they were  _ happy. _

Until Yukhei’s phone started ringing.

The boy’s laughter immediately died when he saw who was calling. 

“Who’s that?” Donghyuck asked, a smile still on his face from laughing.

“Taeyong.”

The smile dropped with record speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh sorry this took so long!!  
> this was a very long chapter  
> just saying, shit hits the fan next chapter i hope you are ready!! tell what you think so far!!  
> also, the names of the chapters are based on songs, can you guys which songs the past four chapters were?


	5. Bother Me (Tell me Awful Things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight tw towards the end of the chapter!! I will put a '###' in front of the scene and at the end of the scene as well so you can skip it if it makes you uncomfy, there will be a small summary of the scene in the ending notes!!

 

“Who’s that?” Donghyuck asked, a smile still on his face from laughing.

“Taeyong.” Yukhei turned to Donghyuck with concern written all over his features. Donghyuck’s smile dropped with record speed, shock quickly taking over.

“Answer it.” Donghyuck nodded, Yukhei fumbling with the phone before putting the phone to his ear. He walked out of the kitchen, to privately talk to whoever Taeyong was.

“Who’s Taeyong?” Mark leaned over and asked Donghyuck, who flinched in surprise at the sound of Mark's voice. Donghyuck was obviously very tense and tightly strung since the smallest of sounds and movements had him jumping.

“Um, he's our boss. He only calls when bad things happen.” Donghyuck said as he started to play with his sleeve.

“It’s okay, don't freak out.” Mark said in an effort to calm Donghyuck down since he was so on edge. “I’m sure everything is okay.” He comforted as he took Donghyuck’s shaking hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and giving Donghyuck a small smile.

“Turn on the TV?” Yukhei said quite loudly into the phone, with a confused expression on his face as he walked over to the TV. The other three turned around to watch the television from where they were sat at the kitchen island. Yukhei flipped through the TV channels until he found the news channel.

“We have recently got news from the local police station on the unusual amount of deaths in the area. They are suspecting these murders are the work of a group of hitmen or assassins. They have collected a list of names and photos are people who are suspected to be these offenders. Not all of the photos have been identified, so if you have any information on who these people are, please bring them to your local station.” As the news lady spoke, photos of suspects played across the screen. Donghyuck was rigid as he prayed to whatever deity that existed, that their faces wouldn't play on the screen, but his hopes were dashed the second a photo of Donghyuck and Jungwoo coming out of the convenience store last night was broadcasted on the screen. It was a blurry photo, obviously a screenshot of security footage, and thankfully, you couldn't see their faces at all, but they were up there. It was over for them.

“Fuck.” Yukhei whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned off the TV and put the phone on speaker for everyone to hear Taeyong’s instructions.

“You guys don't need to freak out.” Taeyong’s voice rang through the speakers, surprising Mark a bit. He was expecting some burly man with a deep voice which inspired fear, but instead, Taeyong sounded young and his voice was more soothing than scary.

“But, you obviously can't stay here anymore.” Taeyong said. That was true. Now it would impossible for them to even think about leaving the apartment. They had to do something, they had to go somewhere away from the suspicion.

“I’m going to have you guys go on the road. You’ll stay in one town for about one or two weeks and then leave for the next town. You have to keep moving.” Taeyong explained.

“I’m going to give you guys jobs for wherever you stay. I need you guys to keep doing business as usual. Nothing is going to change other than the moving around.” Taeyong said before taking in a deep breath. “The one thing I need you guys to do right now is to stay calm. Nothing is going to change, and you guys are still going to work. Once I hang up, you need to pack your bags, throw out anything that can trace you, and hit the road. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Yukhei responded, panic swirling deep in his eyes.

“Call me once you get to your first hotel.” Taeyong said before he hung up. There was a silence over the group as they processed Taeyong’s words. They would have to leave their home. The home that Donghyuck and Yukhei had lived in for two years. Through the best and the worst they always had a house to come home to at the end of the day. It wasn't a surprise that they would have to leave since their blurry faces were about to be pasted all over to the town, but it still came as a little bit of a shock. They didn't want to leave, but they knew they had no choice.

“I guess we should get to packing then?” Yukhei piped up as he pocketed his phone, with a small, but fake smile on his face. He was obviously trying to be positive for everyone else since they were all scared about the murky future ahead of them.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck blinked a couple times and pushed himself off his stool. He grabbed Mark’s wrist and pulled him to their bedroom to pack their bags. They had two bags between them, one for each of them. Donghyuck’s bag was significantly larger since Mark didn't have any clothes of his own. They brought along toiletries and Donghyuck insisted on bringing his favourite three vinyls and Mark didn't tell him no. How could he, when Donghyuck was finally smiling as he sorted through his vinyls? 

“Are you sad to be leaving?” Mark asked as softly stared at Donghyuck’s expression, which faltered slightly when Mark spoke.

“I mean, who wouldn't be?” Donghyuck quietly responded and dejectedly shrugged his shoulders, which was quite out of character for him.

“It’s for the best though,” Mark put his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, thumbing his collarbones a couple times with a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Yeah, I wouldn't want to go to prison.” Donghyuck softly laughed as he stood up, “Orange isn't my colour.” He said with a grin as he waved for Mark to stand up as well.

“I’d rather die than go to prison.” Mark smiled.

“You’d rather die, full stop. Prison or not.” Donghyuck joked as he grabbed Mark’s hand. He took one final look at his bedroom. It was bittersweet, having to leave the place he called home for two years. Silently, he said goodbye to the pictures and flowers on the wall, the vinyls stacked in the corner of the room, and his bed. It was just a bedroom, it was just a living room, it was just a kitchen. It was just an apartment, but it held so many memories for Donghyuck and Yukhei. It’s how they met in the first place, all those years ago in the laundromat. Its where Yukhei, Donghyuck and Mark all slept on the floor in the living room after their rough night. It’s where they brought Jungwoo back, his face and clothes bloodied after going through, arguably the worst experience in his life. It was home.

But it was time to say goodbye.

Donghyuck sighed as him, Mark, Yukhei and Jungwoo loaded the back of the Impala with their bags, putting their weapons in the false bottom, and getting in the car. It was the last time they were going to see the apartment, and the liquor store, and the ramen shop. Yukhei slipped a cassette into the radio and they pulled away from the apartment building for the final time.

///  
  


The beginning of the car ride was just as tense as you’d imagine: Jungwoo and Donghyuck were on TV, and while the police didn't know their identities, it was a cruel reminder that they weren't safe, that they weren't allowed to feel comfortable in one town. They now had to travel from town to now for as long as it took for them to completely disappear again. No one wanted to leave. Jungwoo was so happy to have an apartment, to have his own bedroom and it was all ripped from him in less than 24 hours. Mark was just settling into his new house, into his new family, and was starting to realise that 'hey, life may suck and I can't seem to commit suicide correctly, but if I’m going to be alive at least I'm with these people', but now he was unsure. And Donghyuck and Yukhei were both heartbroken after having to leave their home of two years. 

All in all, it sucked, but it kept them safe and Donghyuck would rather leave his house than go to prison.

So it was tense, and quiet as everyone thought about their uncertain future. Yukhei wasn’t one who liked silence and tenseness. He was always the optimist, the guy who brightened people’s spirits. Odd, since he was a murderer, but murder doesn’t really have to make you a bad person. Sure, you’re taking someone else’s life with your own hands and if you ever get caught you’re gonna rot in prison, but that doesn’t mean Yukhei can’t be a nice guy. 

And as a nice guy, he didn't like silence. Silence was awkward and layered with tension, and the silence in the car was no different. Mark was curled in on himself, Donghyuck was looking longingly out the window and Jungwoo was playing with his sleeve, obviously, no one was comfortable. And since no one was comfortable, no one was talking. So Yukhei brought it upon himself to raise everyone's spirits, and say the first thing that came to his head.

“Did you know that in Greek mythology, the goddess Hera got pregnant from a head of lettuce?”

“Yukhei, what the actual fuck?” Donghyuck said from the backseat. You might have noticed that Donghyuck wasn't sitting in the passenger seat like he usually was, no, Jungwoo was sitting there instead. Surprisingly, it had been Donghyuck who had suggested the change since he was so uncomfortable with the situation at hand and all he wanted to do was sit next to Mark. So Yukhei and Jungwoo were in the front and Mark and Donghyuck were in the back.

“It’s crazy if you think about it, like how the hell did she get pregnant from a goddamn head of lettuce, and like  _ why a head of lettuce?  _ Was Zeus’s pull out game seriously so weak that she had to turn to fucking vegetables-”

“You’re seriously the world’s biggest idiot, Yukhei.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. He did understand what Yukhei was trying to do. When there was silence, there was Yukhei trying to fill the silence. Donghyuck knew he hated silence so he decided to indulge his friend and talk.

“Where are we going?” Donghyuck asked as he looked in the rear view mirror.

“South, ‘m not sure where we are gonna stop yet.” Yukhei answered as he looked at Donghyuck in the mirror with a thankful expression.

“I’ve never been to the south.” Jungwoo said with a smile on his face as he crossed his legs.

“Really?” Yukhei asked as he switched lanes.

“Nope, I’ve always stuck to Seoul.” Jungwoo shrugged. Another silence fell over the group, making Yukhei itch with the need to speak again. Anything, anything would satisfy that need at that point.

“Car games!” Yukhei blurted out, “Do you guys know any car games?”

Mark looked over at Donghyuck with a smirk on his face before opening his mouth,

“Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall-”

 

***

 

They had driven all day and Yukhei, the poster child for being happy, was nearing his wits end.  They had sung the “beer song” three times in a row, and Donghyuck had now banned Mark from singing altogether, and Jungwoo had stuck pieces of paper in his ears in an attempt to escape the song. Staring down at the same stretch of highway for hours on end was really taking a toll on Yukhei’s mind, and no amount of car games could distract from that. So the second they came across the small town of Judd, Yukhei pulled over. It didn't matter if it was a small town on the outskirts of Daegu, it didn't matter if there were only motels and it definitely didn't matter when Donghyuck opened his mouth to whine.

“Yukhei, we are literally right outside of Daegu, if you just drive for another hour we can stay in an actual hotel.” Donghyuck complained as Yukhei pulled into the Blue Swallow Motel parking lot.

“No I have been driving for five hours and if I spend one more minute in this car I’m going to go crazy.” Yukhei shook his head as he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Mark fumbled with his own seat belt and quickly got out of the car, grabbing Yukhei by the sleeve and pulling the man into the lobby. Donghyuck shared a moment of confused eye contact with Jungwoo before the pair unbuckled their own seatbelts and joined the others. 

Mark bounced on his heels as Yukhei checked them into the hotel practically pushing the three out of the lobby and to their room when they got the key. Grabbing the key from Yukhei, Mark bolted to the room, yelling “I HAVE TO PEE!” as he dashed into the room. Donghyuck stifled a laugh as he used the extra key to unlock the room. 

It was small, and there were only two beds since they agreed it was best to keep an eye on each other and share a singular hotel room. The bedsheets were an ugly warm toned pattern, that almost made Donghyuck want to throw up, but there was a porch outside with a nice view of the forest. Mark walked out of the (tiny) bathroom with a satisfied smile on his face as he looked over at the bed Donghyuck was sat on. Flopping down onto the bed, Mark enjoyed the feeling of the scratchy comforter, which was silk compared to the leather seats of the Impala.  

Yukhei sat down on the other bed, Jungwoo taking a seat on the small armchair in the corner. He hugged his knees to his chest as Yukhei called Taeyong to inform them on their location. Mark scooched closer to Donghyuck, resting his head in the boys lap as he looked up at Donghyuck with wide eyes. Mark looked weirdly innocent in that moment. Like for once, there was a little bit of hope in his eyes.

Maybe hope wasn't the right word, but there was something there, something swimming behind Mark’s lamb-like eyes as he stared up at Donghyuck. The dark circles had started to fade a bit, and his skin was starting to regain that human flush. He was starting to be less like the sad boy with no humanity in his eyes, and more like a boy who got tangled up in shitty circumstances and was finally finding the right people to like and maybe learn to love in the future. Donghyuck liked him either way, but he would lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way Mark’s eyes slid shut when Donghyuck thread his hands through Mark’s blonde locks.

“We need to change your hair.” Yukhei piped up as he put the phone down.

“Why?” Donghyuck asked, not taking his eyes off of Mark’s face.

“Because the cameras didn't catch your face, but they can identify you by your hair.” Yukhei explained, “You too Jungwoo.”

“Thats fair.” Donghyuck turned to look at Yukhei as he shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve always wanted highlights anyways.”

“There's a corner shop down the road, let's go see if they have dye.” Yukhei said as he got up and smiled at Jungwoo, gesturing for the boy to follow him out the door. Mark didn't move, his eyes still closed, making Donghyuck chuckle slightly.

“Come on we need to go.” Donghyuck mumbled, Mark humming in response, his eyes staying closed for a couple more seconds as he relished in the feeling of Donghyuck playing with his hair, before he regrettably opened his eyes and sat up.

“Okay okay let's go.” He blinked a couple times before following Donghyuck out of the door. They walked down the block, quickly realising that Yukhei was wrong when he said there was a cornershop, since the only thing in the area were gas stations and bars. There were a couple family restaurants, auto parts stores, and a club with flashing lights, but other than that, the small town of Judd was not very promising. 

They ended up settling on one of the larger gas stations, which just so happened to have a convenience store inside. They walked through the aisle, careful to make sure the clerk didn't notice Donghyuck or Jungwoo since they didn't want a repeat of what happened last time and thankfully, Yukhei found the dye not too far from the entrance. 

“Good news and bad news.” Yukhei grinned as he turned towards Donghyuck and Jungwoo who both had their hoods up to cover their faces.

“Good news is, I found the dye.” Yukhei started as he grabbed the two boxes of hair dye and hid them behind his back.

“Bad news is,” Yukhei smirked as he pulled out the two boxes to show the pair, “They only have red and blue.”

“Dear god,” Jungwoo gasped.

“We’re gonna look like budget Harley Quinn.” Donghyuck groaned as he checked the shelves and much to his disappointment, there were no other colours.

“Fine, but I want red.” Donghyuck huffed as they walked over to the register.

 

///

 

Jungwoo decided that dying his hair blue in the dirty bathroom of a motel, was both his best and worst decision. 

The Motel that Yukhei picked out, definitely wasn't the ritz, and you could tell from the interior designing. The bathroom was clearly dirty, mold growing out of the corners of the tile, and the walls were painted an awful yellow colour, but Yukhei refused to spend even one more minute in that god forsaken car, and no one else wanted to drive.

So that left them in their current situation, trying to wash the blue dye out of Jungwoo’s hair in the tiny tiny beige sink. 

Yukhei was actually really proud of his job on Jungwoo’s hair. His hair was now a dark blue colour, making his eyes pop against his pale skin. Sure, there was left over dye all over his forehead and neck, but it added to the aesthetic of the situation.

Mark was currently washing the bleach out of Donghyuck’s hair, since they needed his hair to be blonde in order for the red to show up. Donghyuck was sad to part with his auburn hair. He loved his natural hair, it was one of his best features, but he never truly realised until he saw himself with yellow blonde hair.

“I’m so ugly.” Donghyuck gasped as he played with the wet blonde strands.

“No,” Mark rolled his eyes as he made Donghyuck sit back on the closed toilet seat, “You aren't.” He squeeze the red hair dye onto his hands before lathering the blonde strands with them. He gently massaged the dye into Donghyuck’s hair, making the younger slide his eyes shut and lean his head back.

“You’re gorgeous.” Mark leaned down to Donghyuck’s ear and whispered. It definitely caught Donghyuck off guard, the boy slightly jumping as his eyes snapped open. Mark chuckled to himself as he put the finishing touches on Donghyuck’s hair, before washing his hands in the sink.

“Shit.” Mark mumbled as he dried his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck looked up at Mark with doe eyes.

“I forgot this stuff stains.” Mark laughed as he showed up his now red hands.

“Look’s like you got blood on your hands.” Yukhei scoffed as he picked up one of the towels from the rack.

“Wouldn't be the first time.” Mark joked as he walked back over to Donghyuck. The boy snorted at the joke, a piece of hair falling into his forehead. Mark cursed and pushed the hair away, using one of his fingers to wipe the dye off of his skin.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck said softly as he looked Mark in the eyes.

“No problem… Reddy,” Mark smirked, “Wouldn't wanna dent your do.”

Oh shit oh shit oh shit, that was hot. Donghyuck had to take a breath and recompose himself as he used every ounce of energy to not do anything drastically gay.

“Reddy?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow.

“You got the hair for it.” Mark smiled as he took a seat on the tile in front of Donghyuck.

In the other room, Jungwoo was sat on the bed, looking at his new hair in the large bedroom mirror. He played with the wet strands, a confused, but still happy smile playing on his features.

“It’s weird.” Jungwoo said as Yukhei entered the room with a towel.

“It looks good.” Yukhei said with a smile as he walked over to the bed, “Then again you’d look good with any hair colour.”

Jungwoo tried to cover the way his cheeks went bright pink with the compliment, and thankfully, Yukhei saved him, by draping his face with the towel. He pulled the fabric back and gently dried Jungwoo’s hair. The towel was shit, it was rough and hardly did a good job at drying, but the way that Yukhei treated Jungwoo was the opposite. He made the rough towel feel soft as he gently wicked away the water and remaining dye.

Jungwoo looked at Yukhei in the mirror, catching the way Yukhei softly stared down at Jungwoo when he thought he wasn't looking. It did wonders for Jungwoo’s self esteem and made him think, maybe  _ just maybe _ , Yukhei might have feelings for him. That would be nice.

Yeah. Nice.

 

***

 

“This isn't nice, this is horrible.” Donghyuck complained as he ran a hand through his red locks.

“Hyuck, I told you, you look nice.” Mark comforted as he walked over to where Donghyuck was stood in front of the full body mirror. He hesitated for a second before leaning closer and hugging Donghyuck from behind, propping his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, “Gorgeous, even.”

“You said that before.” Donghyuck said after a moment's pause, Mark catching the way Donghyuck’s cheeks reddening in the dim light.

“And I still mean it now.” Mark smiled as he made eye contact with Donghyuck in the mirror.

“Room for Jesus!” Yukhei yelled from where he was in bed.

“Gorgeous.” Mark whispered into Donghyuck’s ear.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck groaned as he pushed Mark away, his cheeks just as red as his freshly dyed hair, “Let’s go to sleep.” He grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom. Mark chuckled to himself as he grabbed a white shirt from his bag and slid his jeans off. He pulled his shirt over his head, before changing into the fresh white shirt, right as Hyuck walked into the room. The boy was still avoiding Mark’s eyes as he climbed into bed and turned off the lights.

It was only in the comfort of the darkness that he scooched over to Mark and poked his back. Mark gave him a knowing smiled before pulling Donghyuck into his arms. Hyuck sighed and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, toying with the back of the shirt as he pressed his face into Mark’s chest.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck mumbled into Mark’s chest, the vibrations sending a shiver down Mark’s spine.

“No problem, Reddy.”

 

***

 

Jungwoo’s nights were often cold and dirty, the smell of sewer water and the loud noises of the city always stuck in the back of his mind, clouding his senses, resulting in nights spent walking alone through the city. His tired eyes were used to guiding him down the dirty streets, but now he had a bed, a room, somewhere that wasn’t a cold sidewalk and a slab of cardboard.

Sure, he only had the pleasure of having his “own” room for a night before the group had to hastily leave their apartment, but it was still better than the streets. Even if it was a small motel in Judd, Anything was better than the streets.

Yet, Jungwoo found out that even with a mattress, bedsheets, and the comfort of others around him, he couldn’t sleep that particular night. There was a familiar weight on his chest, the kind that made his heart race and his breathing erratic, and he  _ hated  _ it. He just needed some fresh air, something that wasn’t suffocating. So, Jungwoo cautiously threw the sheets off himself and got out of his bed, careful to not wake up anyone. There wasn't anywhere to go in the room since it was horribly small, so he walked over to the patio. Sliding open the screen door, Jungwoo stepped out, the crisp night air filling his lungs and clearing his vision.

Right when he relaxed, he heard someone clear their throat next to him, making Jungwoo whip his head around to see who was on the patio next to him. 

To his surprise, he made eye contact with a pair of familiar round eyes. Yukhei was leaned against the side of the railing, the breeze running through his dirty blonde hair and lifting his messy bangs away from his eyes that trapped a funny mixture of childish wonder and hidden trauma behind their glassy barriers. 

Yukhei was weird in that way. He was so happy, and so upbeat and looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but he could kill. It was his job, but it was so unlike him. Jungwoo wondered, what or who on earth hurt Yukhei so badly to the point where he thought killing was the only way to live. As he looked into Yukhei’s soft eyes, he could tell there was something just behind the surface of his bright demeanor. Something dark, something that Jungwoo was itching to unveil.

“Guess I’m not the only one who couldn’t sleep.” Yukhei’s deep yet light voice rang throughout the empty space between them. Jungwoo hummed and nodded his head slowly.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to say or how to approach the situation they were in. Jungwoo wanted to break that barricade in Yukhei’s eyes that hid so much mystery, but he just didn’t know  _ how  _ and it was so frustrating. 

“Hey, Yukhei?” Jungwoo whispered, and Yukhei perked up.

“Yeah?” The boy answered as he walked over to where Jungwoo was leaning against the railing.

“Last night I listened to what Donghyuck and Mark were talking about.” Jungwoo started slowly, “And he said something about windows, how people try to hide things behind closed doors but if you look through their windows you can see the truth.”

“Mhmm?” Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

“D-do you think you could let me inside your window.” Jungwoo said quietly, cautious to not overstep his boundaries. Yukhei thought for a second, turmoil swirling behind his dark eyes as he thought for a second. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.  **###**

“My dad used to force me to sleep with him.”

Jungwoo’s breath hitched and his heart started to race again. One moment there was silence and uncertainty, but now Yukhei just dropped a bomb on Jungwoo. But he was happy that Yukhei was opening up to him. He got what he wanted to know, he found out what was behind Yukhei’s closed doors.

“What?” Jungwoo said, his voice barely a hushed whisper, as he stepped closer to Yukhei. The younger trailed his eyes all over Jungwoo’s face, before looking back to the forest ahead of them, his gaze now focused on what was on the horizon.

“My mother killed herself when I was just a baby. I never really found out why, maybe it was because we were poor, maybe it was because of my dad, maybe it was because of me, I don’t know, but I know she's dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

Yukhei turned his head back to Jungwoo and smiled warmly at him. “Don’t be, I never really got the chance to meet her. I don’t even know what she looks like, I can’t really be too heartbroken over someone I don’t even know, can I?”

Yukhei paused for a moment before starting again. “I think it started when I was around six or seven. Before then I remember my dad being caring and gentle. We were on the brink of bankruptcy but he didn’t let that affect our happiness. I don’t remember much from before I was six, but I do remember seeing him smile a lot, and I do remember how he told me how much he did for me. It kind of all went to shit, though.” Yukhei said with a light chuckle, but Jungwoo knew behind that smile, behind that laugh, was a broken man. A man so broken that he was practically fine dust now, and there were no pieces to pick up and put back together. 

But Jungwoo didn’t care.

The older placed his hand on top of Yukhei’s, it was a small act, but it had so much meaning to it. It meant, _ 'it’s okay, you don’t have to hide anything anymore' _ .

“When I would come home from school he was always completely wasted from whatever cheap alcohol he could find or afford. He was always so angry and frustrated, and I happened to be the only thing nearest to him that could get back up after he threw me down to the ground.” Yukhei’s jaw tightened.“He liked it, when I got up again.”

“The beatings were bad as is, but it got worse as I got older.” Yukhei sighed, “It started with him saying weird things at night. Our apartment only had one bedroom and we shared a bed, so at night before I went to sleep he would say things like ‘Daddy has been stressed, do you want to be a good boy and help Daddy feel better?’ But, he’d never touch me, he only spoke.”

Yukhei took in a deep breath before continuing, “Then when I turned ten he started touching. At first, it was subtle, like hugs that would last a second too long, or a hand that would rest on my inner thighs as we slept. I didn’t think much of it, since he used to be so angry and pissed off at me all the time, I welcomed this affectionate side of him, but then one day he was angry and he pinned me down and had his way with me. It fuckin’ hurt, god it hurt so bad since I was so young and so unprepared, but he didnt care. It was like I turned into some sick stress ball for him that he could fuck and throw around whenever he wanted. I turned into a toy, an object, something to satisfy him when things weren’t going his way. Things never really seemed to be going his way. I’d come back from school and he’d grab my wrist and throw me down and-”

Yukhei paused for a moment, as if he was catching his breath. His knuckles were white from gripping the railing of the balcony so hard, and Jungwoo could only softly caress the back of Yukhei’s hand with his thumb. The action seemed to soften the younger, his jaw relaxing and his grip loosening as he turned and gave Jungwoo a wary smile

“Eventually, I left. I left on my seventeenth birthday. The months before I left were the worst. My body getting stronger and larger, so my father had more to control and more fight to put up. No matter how hard I tried to fight back it never worked, not once. But he liked it when I fought back, when I squirmed and hit him, begging him to stop. The begging only made it worse. It added coal to the fire inside of him and he just kept going harder and harder until I couldn’t breathe anymore and my eyes hurt from crying. But as soon as I turned seventeen I got the hell out. I had no money, no family, and a maniac dad looking for me, but somehow I made it here.” Yukhei looked back at Donghyuck and Mark sleeping soundly in the room.

“You know, sometimes I have nightmares about how his hands felt on my hips and my neck, it’s like no matter how far I run or how much time passes, he’s always here, right in the back of my head. It’s so fucking annoying.” Yukhei finished with a sigh, and Jungwoo looked at him with glassy eyes.

Jungwoo didnt understand how Yukhei managed to stay so calm while telling this story. He wasn’t shaking or crying or showing any signs of breaking down. There was a hint of anger, the way his hands tightened on the railing, or how his eyebrows would furrow, but other than that he was calm. Perhaps it was out of hopelessness. Hopelessness, since he would never have a good relationship with his father. Hopelessness, since no matter how many people he slept with, his father would always come and haunt his thoughts. Hopelessness since he let his shitty excuse of a father control his entire life, and drive him to kill for money. ###

Or perhaps it was because it was all in the past. He had escaped and found himself. He found himself in Donghyuck and Mark and Jungwoo, and he found himself in his career. Even if it was fucked up, it was his life, and it grounded him. Reminded him that he had control and that all that was in the past was in the past.

“Thank you.” Jungwoo said, his voice still just above a whisper. Yukhei turned to him with a curious smile.

“Why are you thanking me?” He asked, his voice light and airy just like the night sky.

“Just, for sharing, for letting me get to know you, for everything really.” Jungwoo explained, his eyes trailing down and not meeting Yukhei’s. The taller of the two smiled softly and looked down at his hand captured under Jungwoo’s, intertwining their fingers. Jungwoo couldn’t help but smile before looking up and meeting Yukhei’s eyes. 

“What about you?” Yukhei asked, “Any deep emotional trauma you want to unload on me?”

“You bet.” Jungwoo chuckled before taking a deep breath.

“My parents kicked me out of the house because I fucked the pastor’s son.” 

And Yukhei couldn’t help but laugh and Jungwoo laughed along with him

“Iconic, right?” The older said in between his giggles.

“Oh god, yeah,that’s kind of amazing.” Yukhei said, his smile wide.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t that amazing at the time. It’s fun to look back at, but god I felt so awful.” Jungwoo said, taking another deep breath, and Yukhei gave Jungwoo’s hand a reassuring squeeze. A silent oath that whatever was said wouldn't change their relationship. 

“I knew I was gay since I was just barely a teenager. My parents were super religious though. Like not just super religious. They were super, incredibly, disastrously, religious. We had a Bible and a crucifix in every room of the house, my mother would cry while we would say grace before eating, it was so annoying.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes at the memory before continuing.

“I was, of course, sent to an all boys catholic school, we went to church every Sunday, and there was this one boy who was so so gorgeous. Like, seriously, his genes were blessed by God himself, and he was so sweet,” Jungwoo sighed.

“It was a recipe for disaster.”

“Skipping all the sexual tension; we ended up kissing in the confession booth and  _ god,  _ I was so in love. We dated pretty seriously for a few months in secret: I’d go to his house, makeout with him, then go back home. Sometimes he’d come to my house and we’d get pretty frisky when my parents were away. I remember he always said, 'just wait until we’re eighteen and then we can leave and we’ll spend the rest of eternity together.' He said he loved me so much, more than I could imagine.” Jungwoo’s smile faltered as he thought back.

“But then my mum caught us making out in the confession booth again, my hand down his pants and his hand up my shirt, and after that day I never saw him again.” Jungwoo said, his voice now void of all emotion.

“He told me so many times how much he loved me, how we were going to run away and live together, and yet when I needed him the most, he disappeared. I was kicked out with no money and no belongings, just the clothes I had on my back and my crappy flip phone. I remember running to his house, climbing the tree up to his room, only to find it completely empty, like no one even lived there in the first place.”

“He sounds like a complete dick.” Yukhei scoffed as he rubbed comforting circles into the back of Jungwoo’s hand.

“God, he really was.” Jungwoo snorted. 

“But he was the first guy I ever fell in love with,” Jungwoo started to say, his eyes distant, “he promised me so much, but never lived up to it. Instead, I was kicked out with nothing. I was homeless with no money for a long time before a guy came up to me and offered me a few twenties if I slept with him.” Jungwoo paused for a moment to laugh lightly at the memory.

“I was so hopeless that I agreed to some shady guy who offered me a little bit of money. I threw away all my morals for a few bucks so I could finally eat something that wasn’t trash. I went from a homeless seventeen year old with nothing to a homeless adult with a slightly fuller stomach and some extra money here and there.” 

Jungwoo sighed, the memories of the past flashing through his brain and he shook his head.

“God, I was so stupid.” He said quietly, his eyes going glassy again a lump forming in his throat.

“Don’t say that.” Yukhei said suddenly, squeezing Jungwoo’s hand to comfort him.

“You weren’t stupid. You did what you had to do to survive, that’s technically what we’re doing now, too. This isn’t the best job, but it gets us money and it keeps us alive.”

Jungwoo didn’t seem convinced, though, because he avoided Yukhei’s gaze as he stared out at the forest.

“You probably think I’m disgusting.” The boy said, his voice barely above a whisper and in that moment, Jungwoo looked so… small. It reminded Yukhei of when he first met him, seeing him shaking in the corner of the bathroom covered in blood, with shaky and terrified eyes. Jungwoo wasn’t covered in blood or crouched in a corner, but he had the same look in his eyes. That same small and hopeless look, his face blank but his eyes holding so much emotion. Yukhei decided he didn't like it when Jungwoo looked small. He knew that Jungwoo could be strong, he knew that Jungwoo deserved more than to feel so hopeless. So, Yukhei placed both of his hands on either side of Jungwoo’s face, a light touch, but it was strong enough to make Jungwoo look up and make eye contact with Yukhei.

“Jungwoo, you are not disgusting. Not now, not ever. Your past does not define you. You have chosen to move on from that, and even if you still were like that you wouldn’t be disgusting. It was survival, it was necessary, it was what you needed to live, and that will never make you disgusting. Do you think I’m a terrible person just because I kill people for a living?”

Jungwoo shook his head ‘no.’

“Then I don’t think you’re disgusting.” Yukhei said firmly. The two paused for a second, their gazes still locked. There was a distant sound of an ambulance a few streets over, the wind the wind chimes on a nearby patio sang, and a street lamp on the main road had just lost its power, casting the street below into complete darkness. Yukhei’s words sat heavy in Jungwoo’s heart, and the ambulance's siren sounded once more before Jungwoo burst into tears.

Yukhei took a step forwards and took Jungwoo into his arms, pulling the older tight against his chest. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Jungwoo’s soft hair. All that could be heard was the faint siren, the wind chimes and Jungwoo’s quiet sobs as he gripped the back of Yukhei’s shirt like his life depended on it.

  
And they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, or minutes, or even days, it didn’t matter because for once in their lives they felt completely and utterly  _ safe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, the shit hit the fan  
> and its gonna continue going my shisturs and brothers  
> but the next chapters are really fun!! I hope you will like them!!  
> comment your opinions of the story so far!!
> 
> ***  
> for the people who skipped the tw scene, ill sum it up quickly:  
> Yukhei's father used to r*pe him and the scene was written kinda graphic and I didn't want to trigger anyone so I left a warning!!  
> thank you :) and im sorry if I made you sad


	6. Wake Up to the Sound of Screams

It had already been established that Donghyuck loved waking up to Mark. 

But on this particular morning, it was hell. 

The Motel room didn't have a/c and it was way too hot, especially with the heavy guilt and the weight of Mark’s limbs. Yukhei had also woken up early and turned on all the lights in the room, and was speaking quite loudly on the phone with Taeyong. Donghyuck so desperately wanted to get even just five more minutes of sleep, but it was obvious, that wasn't happening so instead he sat upright and pushed the covers off of himself, glaring at Yukhei.

The older shrugged and went back to talking, Jungwoo whispering a small apology on Yukhei’s behalf. Donghyuck should've been thankful for the apology, but he was not in the mood to be nice to anyone so instead, he glared at Jungwoo and shoved Mark. The boy gasped and tumbled to the floor.

“What the fuck?!” Mark groaned as he sat up and tried to untangle himself from the mess of blankets he was stuck in.

“It’s all your fucking fault, it was too hot and Yukhei was too loud and I’m hungry.” Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Yukhei one more time. The older covered the speaker on the phone before turning to Mark.

“He’s hangry just take him to the vending machine, there's some money on the desk.” Yukhei explained before going back to his phone call with Taeyong.

“I am not hangry!” Donghyuck huffed as Mark stood up and rolled eyes.

“Come on darl, let's go get some food.” Mark said as he stood at the end of the bed. Donghyuck glared at Mark for a couple more seconds before giving in and standing up. He slipped on his slippers and pulled a hat over his now red hair and left the motel room with Mark. It was hot and Donghyuck was still wearing his sweatshirt but now they were outside and he wanted to take it off but he couldn’t very well strip in public, so instead he frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the vending machine. 

“You’re being dramatic.” Mark snorted once they were stood in front of the vending machine.

“Fuck you.” Donghyuck glared as he shoved some coins into the machine.

“I dare you to.” Mark challenged as he leaned against the vending machine. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and stared at Mark with an equally challenging expression before pushing Mark off the machine. He took his cookies out of the vending machine before dragging Mark back to the room.

Once inside the room, Donghyuck quickly stripped himself of his sweatshirt, since it was way too hot to even think about wearing the heavy fabric for any longer than he already had. He pulled the hoodie over his head and passed his cookies to Mark before flopping down onto the bed. Thankfully, Yukhei had utilised his one brain cell and had the right idea to turn the fan on in the way too hot room, so Donghyuck finally had the luxury of cold air hitting his bare chest.

Once Yukhei got a glance of Mark staring at Donghyuck laying half naked on the bed, he panicked and threw the quilt onto Donghyuck.

“What?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Yukhei while pushing the thick quilt off his body.

“Be careful, young Donghyuck, there are predators afoot.” Yukhei said while staring at Mark, “Keep your body covered.”

“Fuck you, I do what I want.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and kicked the quilt to the floor, before patting the space next to him for Mark sit down. Mark sat down next to Donghyuck, who opened his mouth expectantly for Mark to give him his cookies. Mark scoffed and broke the cookie into small bits, and fed them to Donghyuck, the younger starting to smile with the added sugar in his body.

“So, what did Taeyong say?” Donghyuck turned to look at Yukhei who was angrily glaring at the pair from his bed.

“Well, he gave us three jobs to do before we leave town.” Yukhei explained as he pulled out his journal. “One paedophile, one thief, and this one guy who has raped seven women. Which one do you wanna do first?”

“The rapist.” Donghyuck said with a scowl on his face, the others agreeing with him.

“Rapist it is!” Yukhei grinned as he got to his feet, “Let's get going then!”

“Lemme get changed first.” Donghyuck said as he reluctantly sat back up. He dug through his bag, pulling out a white tee for himself and a white sleeveless for Mark, and some jeans for the both of them. He threw the clothes to Mark before going into the bathroom to change. After putting on his shirt and ripped jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror, playing with his red hair. He glared at his reflection for a second before pushing his hair back onto his forehead. 

Donghyuck would like to call himself a pretty fashionable person. He knew how to dress, he knew how to make himself look hot, and the best-dressed person in the room, but just this one time, Mark had beat him. Even if he was wearing just a tank top and jeans, he made it look  _ so _ good. His tank top was baggy and tucked into his blue jeans, and it perfectly showed off his arms. It wasn't like Mark had super muscular arms like Yukhei, but you could easily see the rope-like muscles under his skin as he put his arms in his pocket.

“Ready?” Yukhei asked as he slung his jacket over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck blinked a couple times before nodding, Yukhei grinned as they walked to the car, getting in their seats, and pulling onto the main road. The man's house was on the edge of the already small town, so it wasn't too long until they were pulling up to the small wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere.

“Okay Donghyuck, go work your magic.” Yukhei turned to the backseat, giving Donghyuck a big smile as the youngest got out of the car. He opened up the trunk of the car, and pushed open the false bottom, revealing their secret stash of weapons. He pulled out one of the smaller bags containing, rope and syringes of Ricin, before grabbing one of the smaller knives and slipping it into his boot. He sorted through one of the other bags, and pulled out a small tube of fake blood,  smearing the red substance over one side of his face.

He shut the trunk and walked up the stairs, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. About a minute and a half later, a man opened the door. He was young, likely in his mid-twenties. He had a good face and looked like he was an upstanding man of society, but he was still a rapist. It was always the people who looked like they were good people, who did the worst of things. Never the people you expected.

“I’m sorry sir, I don't mean to bother you, but I’m hurtin’ and needin’ some help.” Donghyuck said, doing his best to look like he was in pain as he touched the blood on his forehead. The man looked shocked at the fake wound on Donghyuck’s forehead as he stepped aside and held the door open for Donghyuck.

“Yeah, come in. I’ll stitch you up.” The man said as he let Donghyuck in. Once the man's back was turned, Donghyuck quietly reached inside his bag and pulled out the syringe. He held it behind his back as the man walked him into the kitchen. Donghyuck looked around the room for a second, before looking back at the man. He gave him a sweet smile before he pulled out the syringe. The man faltered for a second once he saw the needle, but didn't get the chance to react, since the second he was about to fight Donghyuck, the boy was already plunging the needle into his neck. It took a couple of seconds for the Ricin to kick in, but eventually, the man passed out, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Donghyuck poked his head out the window and beckoned the others over. 

Jungwoo wasn't hit with the gravity of the situation until he saw the man unconscious on the floor. Yukhei was the first to step in, dragging the man to the kitchen table and sitting him down in one of the chairs, Donghyuck quick to pull some rope out of his bag and tie the man to the chair. 

“Hey Hyuck, can I try and do it this time?” Mark asked once Donghyuck had stepped away to admire his handiwork.

“You want to kill him?” Donghyuck’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Yeah, I wanna at least try it.” Mark shrugged, as Donghyuck looked to Yukhei for approval.

“Might as well let him try.” Yukhei nodded. Right as they agreed to let Mark try and kill, the man came to. It took him a couple seconds to register what was going on, but once he did he started thrashing in the chair.

“You aren't going anywhere buddy might as well save your energy.” Donghyuck scoffed as he handed Mark a knife.

“Why are you doing this?” The man screamed as he struggled against the ropes.

“Why did you do those things to those women?” Donghyuck rebutted as he took a step towards the man.

“I heard what you did to those women, “ Donghyuck glared as he picked up his foot and stepped on the man's crotch.

“How you would bring them home,” Donghyuck tilt his head to one side as he stepped harder, the man crying out, “And tie them up in your basement, and do whatever you pleased with them.”

“Careful Donghyuck, save some for Mark.” Yukhei chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen counter with Jungwoo.

“Do your worst.” Donghyuck said once he turned to Mark. The look caught Mark off guard. He had never seen Donghyuck like that, all humanity was gone from his eyes and he looked like a completely different person. He wasn't the soft and sweet boy that Mark got to see late at night, no, he was the trained assassin who killed people for money. 

Mark took a deep breath and opened his eyes back up, his eyes dark and empty as he stalked towards the man in the chair.

“Please don’t do this.” The man pleaded as he continued to struggle against the ropes.

“It’s what you deserve.” Mark spat, before stabbing the man in the stomach.

“So this is what your job is like.” Jungwoo said with wide eyes as he watched Mark stab the man to death.

“Don’t like it?” Donghyuck asked as he sat on the kitchen counter.

“Well, I don’t like killing people, but you do you.” Jungwoo shrugged, as Mark turned around to face the group again. His hands were dripping with blood and his white shirt was now stained a deep red, but he did the job well.

“I’m weirdly proud.” Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows with a smile on his face as he walked towards the body. Donghyuck got to work disinfecting the area once Yukhei wrapped the body in the tarp. Jungwoo helped out, wiping the blood off the white tile floors. Mark helped Yukhei dig a whole outside in the man’s backyard, or what used to be his backyard.

Once the body was in the hole, Donghyuck poured the gasoline, letting Mark be the one to throw the match in.

“That was weirdly satisfying.” Mark said as the body erupted into flames.

“Maybe it's the satisfaction that there's one less rapist in the world.” Donghyuck smiled as sat down on the hood of the car. He beckoned Mark over, the older walking over and leaning on the hood of the car. Yukhei was at the back of the trunk, putting the rest of the supplies in the back of the trunk with Jungwoo.

It was almost beautiful. Even though they had just killed a man, the air was light and fresh, and warm from the fire burning not too far away. Donghyuck and Mark were sitting in a comfortable silence, the only sounds filling the air were the birds, car engines from the highway, and Yukhei and Jungwoo laughing from the back of the car.

Once the fire had died down, Yukhei and Jungwoo shovelled the dirt back into the hole while Mark and Donghyuck pushed themselves off the car, opening up the trunk for Jungwoo and Yukhei to put the shovels in once they were done. They got in the back seat Mark sighing as he slouched into the leather.

“Intense right?” Donghyuck smiled as he put his legs in Mark’s lap, “You get used to it.”

“Mark, you did better than I expected!” Yukhei grinned as he flopped into the driver's seat, Jungwoo quietly getting into the passenger seat, the car roaring to life as they drove away from the scene.

“I can't wait to go home and sleep.” Mark let his eyes slide shut as they started to near the motel.

“No, let's go out tonight!” Yukhei cheered as he looked at the pair through the rear mirror.

“No way.” Donghyuck groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Come on, it’s Friday! Let’s go out, have some fun, take over a crime ring, assassinate a world leader!” Yukhei pumped his fist as he pulled into the motel parking lot, the group getting out of the car and walking towards their room.

“I can’t very well go out looking like this!” Donghyuck said, gesturing to his bloody clothes. Now that they took a moment to really look at themselves, they were all pretty dishevelled. Mark had blood all over his tank top, Yukhei’s own shirt was dirty beyond repair and his jacket was really going through it, while Jungwoo was still wearing the clothes that Yukhei gave him all those days ago when they were still at their old apartment. 

“Then we go shopping!” Yukhei exclaimed, making Donghyuck’s eyes light up.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” The younger yelled, quickly running to the bathroom to get rid of his bloody shirt.

Jungwoo looked over at Yukhei, “are we really going shopping?” He asked with curious eyes.

“Of course we are!” Yukhei said excitedly, which made a bright smile slowly form on Jungwoo’s face, but then the older looked down shyly.

“Sorry, it’s just I haven’t gone shopping in so long. I haven’t gotten new clothes in years.” Jungwoo said, and Yukhei could feel his heart physically melting.

“Well, you’re in luck,” Yukhei said, putting his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders, “because you can buy anything you want.” 

Jungwoo looked up to meet Yukhei’s eyes and smiled even wider, his sweet eyes wide in wonder and glistening under the yellow lights of the motel room. 

“CAN I GET ANYTHING I WANT?” Yukhei heard Donghyuck ask from the bathroom.

“WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT?” Yukhei screamed back, making Jungwoo laugh and put his hand on top of Yukhei’s. The gentle touch made Yukhei’s brain short circuit for a hot second, the warm feeling of Jungwoo’s soft hand on top of his making his insides mush.

“Can we go already, I want to get pimped out.” Mark said from his place, laying upside down on one of the bed.

“Please never say the phrase ‘I want to get pimped out’ ever again.” Yukhei said, turning his gaze towards the boy.

“Help, I’m being repressed!” Mark exclaimed.

“Get up drama queen, we’re going.” Donghyuck said as he got out of the bathroom, passing Mark on the bed and hitting the back of his head lightly.

The four of them left the motel room and got into the Impala that was patiently waiting for them outside the lobby. Yukhei quickly started the car and drove down the road of the small town.

“Quick question,” Donghyuck started to say as he leaned forwards in the backseat to talk to Yukhei, “where the hell are we gonna find a store in Judd?"

“Oh don’t worry,” Yukhei said, turning his attention back to the street and placing his hand on the stick shift, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but stare at those beautiful hands that were holding on tight to the steering wheel. He made a mental note that Yukhei looked really hot while driving.

“I know the perfect place.” 

 

///

 

“A thrift shop?” Donghyuck groaned as he turned to Yukhei in anticipation.

“Yeah, and? Look Hyukkie it’s not like there's a Gucci in the middle of nowhere, so you’re gonna have to suck it up, princess.” 

“It’s your highness to you.” Donghyuck glared,

“You’re so dramatic, your highness.” Mark said as the group walked into the shop. 

The overwhelming smell of wool and cheap perfumes entered their senses as they entered the large thrift shop. There were long tables with boxes overflowing with clothes, hangers with five dollar jackets, shelves filled with old scarves and cheap hats: it was heaven. 

Immediately, Donghyuck dashed towards the section with the most interesting looking clothes, Mark following close by. Jungwoo just stood still for a few seconds, taking it all in. It was just a thrift shop: just a room filled with used and cheap clothes, but it made Jungwoo so happy because he couldn’t remember the last time he could go  _ shopping _ . 

“See anything you like?” Yukhei said, suddenly snapping Jungwoo out of his thoughts. The older quickly gathered his thoughts before speaking up.

“It’s just- I’m a little overwhelmed I guess.” Jungwoo said, his eyes trailing around the store.

“Take your time, we have all day.” Yukhei said, and Jungwoo hesitantly stepped further into the store, Yukhei following in his steps. Jungwoo glanced in every direction, looking for something that would catch his eye, as he kept walking around the store. His eyes were wide in amazement, his lips stretched into a permanent smile, and Yukhei could feel himself falling deeper in love with the boy. The boy with the sparkling eyes, the sweet smile, and a never-ending kindness within him. 

“Yukhei, look at this!” Jungwoo gasped, holding up a jacket, his smile even wider as his eyes met Yukhei’s. The younger could feel his breath hitch as he looked deeply into those beautiful galaxies hidden in Jungwoo’s eyes.

“Do you like it?” Jungwoo’s sweet voice rang through Yukhei’s ears and made a warm shiver crawl down his spine.

“Yes! Yes, I love it.” Yukhei responded, making Jungwoo break out into a wider smile and continue down the store, his eyes lighting up when he spotted something he particularly enjoyed, and Yukhei wouldn’t hesitate to grab it off the shelf for him. 

“Ah, no you don’t have to get that, too.” Jungwoo said shyly as he pointed out a sweater he liked, and Yukhei took it off the hanger.

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” Yukhei said cheekily, making Jungwoo blush and hide his face behind the pile of clothes that he had gathered. 

“What’s up homos.” Mark said as he walked over to the pair, wearing the most ridiculous pair of sunglasses ever known to man. Donghyuck followed close by, wearing a matching pair of the sunglasses, moving to the side once Mark stopped in front of Yukhei and Jungwoo.

“What the fuck are you two wearing?” Yukhei asked, his eyes not leaving the sight that was in front of him.

“It’s called fashion sweetie, look it up.” Donghyuck said, striking a Vogue pose, making Yukhei sigh and shake his head. Meanwhile, Jungwoo was trying his best to keep his bubbling laughter down, but the continuous over the top poses that Donghyuck and Mark would strike just added fuel to the fire, and suddenly Jungwoo couldn’t keep in anymore and he burst in a laughing fit, causing Yukhei to drop everything he was holding.

Jungwoo’s laughter was like an intoxicating drug, like a warm cup of tea, like a fresh summer breeze, and Yukhei couldn’t get enough of it. It drove him crazy, just everything about Jungwoo drove Yukhei completely mad, but it was such a beautiful madness that made everything worth it.

“Are you just gonna stand there making ‘fuck me’ eyes at Jungwoo, or are we gonna go pay?” Donghyuck asked, snapping Yukhei out of his trance. Yukhei blushed deeply and in a flustered fashion, hurriedly looked for the cash register, making Donghyuck laugh and say some cheeky comment to Mark about how whipped Yukhei was for Jungwoo. 

The whole time Jungwoo couldn’t help but blush as well, his mind to overflowing with thoughts of Yukhei. 

 

***

 

“Do you know any good clubs around here?” Yukhei asked the receptionist for the motel. Once they got their new clothes, they realised they had no idea where to go, but Yukhei was not about to let that ruin his night of fun, so he brought (forced) the group to the lobby, to ask the receptionist where they should go.

“Hmmm, depends how wild you want to get.” The receptionist who Yukhei figured out was named Jaehyun once he read the name tag.

“As wild as possible.” Yukhei challenged and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“Well, then you’re in luck.” Jaehyun stood up and leaned on the counter. “Down the alley, there's a club, ya can't miss it, but it's not for the weak of heart. People's lives change at that club, whether it's for the good or for the bad is up to you.” Jaehyun finished with a smile as he slipped Yukhei a small business card.

“Show this car to the bouncer, and tell him Jeffery sent you, and he’ll let you right in.”

“Thank you Jaehyun.” Yukhei smirked and took a step back.

“Pleasure doin’ business with you.” Jaehyun leaned back in his chair, “Have fun in the future.”

“Retro style.” Jaehyun smirked as Yukhei turned around and walked back to the trio sitting in the lobby chairs.

“I’ve just found us a place to go!” Yukhei grinned and flashed them the card.

“Are you really gonna trust that guy?” Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest.

“It's not like anything bad’ll happen.” Yukhei shrugged before leaning in close to the trio, “And if anything goes wrong, we are the trained assassins.”

“You bring up a fair point.” Mark chuckled as he stood up, Donghyuck and Jungwoo quickly following.

“Well shall we, in the words of Mark, get pimped out?” Yukhei giggled as they walked out of the lobby.

“We shall.” Donghyuck grinned as Yukhei unlocked their room. Right as they entered the room, Donghyuck turned to Jungwoo with the biggest smile on his face, his eyes burning with a desire to makeover Jungwoo.

“Come on, let’s go get ready.” Donghyuck said, quickly grabbing Jungwoo’s hand and dashing into the bathroom, and locking the door behind them.

“So, what’cha got sweetheart?” Donghyuck asked, putting his bags down. Jungwoo pulled out a nice pair of black jeans he had found and a clean white t-shirt from the bag.

“That’s cute, but how about no.” Donghyuck said, taking the two items from Jungwoo’s hands and throwing them behind them.

“I thought it was cute.” Jungwoo defended.

“Yeah, it’s cute for going to get groceries, not a club. C’mon Jungwoo! Let’s see your sexy side!” Donghyuck said, diving into Jungwoo’s bag, rummaging through the clothes, throwing the ones he thought weren’t good enough behind him. 

“Aha! Perfect!” Donghyuck said, taking out a specific top.

“Oh! No, I can’t wear that, it’s too much!” Jungwoo said, trying to take the top out of Donghyuck’s hands, but the younger was quick and moved it out of the way before Jungwoo could reach it.

“There’s no such thing as too much, my dear Jungwoo, and this is gonna make Yukhei fucking  _ die _ . I can’t wait.” Donghyuck said, holding up the top against Jungwoo’s chest.

“Wh-what do you mean Yukhei’s gonna die?” Jungwoo asked as Donghyuck rummaged through the clothes to find a suitable bottom to match.

“He’s not  _ actually  _ gonna die, but I mean he’s probably gonna pop a hard-on.” Donghyuck chuckled while holding up a pair of pants next to the top.

“He-he’s- what?” Jungwoo asked, clearly flustered, making Donghyuck laugh out loud.

“You’re so cute, like a little innocent kitten.” Donghyuck said, lightly pinching Jungwoo’s cheek.

“I’m older than you, show some respect.” Jungwoo said, slapping Donghyuck’s hand away and pouting slightly. Donghyuck only laughed again and threw the outfit at Jungwoo.

“Put that on, and make sure not to break the belt!” 

 

///

 

Yukhei put the leather belt around his black jeans, making sure to tuck in the silk off-white button up into the jeans, the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. Yukhei suddenly felt someone slap his ass, making him turn around and see Donghyuck behind him with a cheeky grin.

“Damn babe, you really went full out.” Donghyuck said, eyeing Yukhei up and down.

“I can say the same thing about you, where’s Jungwoo?” Yukhei asked, Donghyuck turning around, pointing at the closed bathroom door.

“He’s finishing up getting ready.” Donghyuck said as he sat into his hip. Mark had to stop himself from choking on his breath, when he took in Donghyuck’s appearance. The boy had his hair pushed out his face, and and black sunglasses perched on his nose. He was wearing an orange crop top, contrasting perfectly with the exposed skin of his tan stomach. Further down, he was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and of course, he was wearing fishnets underneath. But they weren't any ordinary fishnets, no no no, he was wearing orange fishnets, matching the crop top.

“Who wears sunglasses at night time?” Mark swallowed his shock and did his best to keep his voice steady as spoke.

“Me bitch.” Donghyuck peered through the top of the glasses, just so Mark could see he was glaring.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and Jungwoo walked out, and Yukhei could physically feel his heart stop and collapse. He could feel himself completely forget how to breathe, the oxygen flowing in but never coming back out, it was like his brain temporarily shut down, and the only thing running through his brain was  _ Jungwoo Jungwoo  _ **_Jungwoo._ **

He would have to thank Donghyuck because Jungwoo came out of the bathroom wearing some that belonSeouln seoul fashion week. His dark navy hair was messily slicked back and out of his face, showing off his perfect features, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was the lace see through shirt Donghyuck had put him in. Jungwoo’s pale pink skin could easily been seen through the mesh shirt, his entire chest was exposed, the only form of modesty was given through the embroidered white flowers littered throughout the shirt. But they didn't do the best job at covering up Jungwoo’s chest because Yukhei was left staring at him, his neck and ears going bright red.

“I think I did a good job.” Donghyuck smirked as he leaned over to Mark.

“Well, shall we take our leave?” Donghyuck asked, snapping Yukhei out of his Jungwoo-induced daze.

“Y-yes yes let's go.” Yukhei blinked twice before turning on his heels. He fumbled with the keys for a moment before unlocking and locking the door behind him.

“So where’s this club?” Jungwoo’s soft voice came from behind Yukhei, but the younger couldn't find it in himself to turn around and look at Jungwoo, since he knew it would just make him short circuit again.

“Jaehyun said it was just down the alley, you can't miss it.” Yukhei explained as he pulled out the card Jaehyun gave him. They walked down the dark and damp alleyway together before they reached the club.

Jaehyun was right when he said you couldn't miss it, because at the end of the alleyway there was a large warehouse with flashing lights that read: 

 

RETRO FUTURE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooo  
> did ya get the reference?  
> Oh! we have made the fic so that there is no time period, you can decide if you think this is happening now or if its happening in the past! Comment which time period you think it is :)
> 
> who do you think is gonna get together first?! let us know  
> uwu i love you all and i hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come (next chapter is W I L D)


	7. Nothing Really Matters (Anyone Can See)

RETRO FUTURE.

“Quite the name.” Jungwoo mused as they got closer.

“Quite the place.” Mark raised his eyebrows once they reached the bouncer. He was wearing a bright red suede suit with matching red sunglasses.

“Jeffery sent us.” Yukhei looked the man in the eyes as he flashed their card, the bouncer nodded before opening the door.

“Go crazy.” The man smiled as the group entered the club. Now Yukhei understood what the bouncer meant.

The club was dark, the only lights coming from the dim chandeliers haphazardly hanging from the warehouse ceiling, along with the flashing blue and purple lights from the dance floor. There was a bar, but the man behind the counter was wearing a mask, in fact, a lot of people were wearing masks. A girl walked up to them, wearing a tight vomit green dress and a mask. It was a girlish mask (if masks could even be considered girlish), but the eyes were painted black with black tears streaming down its face, passing the ever-present smile.

“Drinks?” Her voice rang out from behind the mask as she offered them the drinks on her tray. They all took a cup from the tray, Mark looking at the cup warily before looking up at Donghyuck.

“My mother always told me to not take drinks from strangers wearing masks,” Mark stared at the liquid inside the cup before looking back up with a grin on his face, “but she’s dead and I’m a grown up now, so fuck it.” Mark clinked his cup against Donghyuck’s before the pair downed their drinks in one go.

“Fuck, that's strong.” Mark’s eyebrows shot up as the liquid burned down his throat, Donghyuck coughed a couple of times before grinning.

“Let’s get Jungwoo fucking wasted.” Donghyuck smiled widely.

“No no, let's not.” Yukhei shook his head no.

“Come on, he's so vanilla! I don't think I’ve ever even heard him say one curse word.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“No, I want to drink!” Jungwoo piped in, putting his hand on Yukhei’s arm, “I actually quite like drinking.” Jungwoo said with a smile on his face as he brought the cup to his lips. He drank the entire cup in one go, his face not even faltering once he was done.

“That was unexpected.” Mark’s eyes were wide as he watched Jungwoo take another cup from a man wearing a mask with red hair.

“Maybe you wanna slow down?” Yukhei asked as he put his hand on top of the hand Jungwoo was using to hold the cup.

“Loosen up Yukhei.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes, before holding out a cup for Yukhei. He knew that he shouldn't drink too much since he didn't want to die at the age of 28 from liver failure like Donghyuck was likely to, but the way Jungwoo was looking up at him with expecting eyes, there was no way he could say no. So he sighed and gave in, bringing the cup to his lips.

Mark was right, it was strong but it felt nice as it burned down his throat and into his stomach. Donghyuck cheered and took another drink, Jungwoo already on his third cup as he cheered along with Donghyuck. It took a couple of minutes for the drinks to kick in, the group using the time to enjoy the atmosphere of the club. It was an experience, the chandeliers and strobe lights, and the people with masks handing out the drinks and the people in bright clothing dancing on the dance floor like nothing mattered.

And nothing did matter in that moment.

It didn't matter that they were on the run, it didn't matter that they had killed a man earlier that day, the only thing that mattered was that they were there. They were at this weird club in the middle of nowhere, taking drinks from people in masks, but it was an  _ experience. _

The drinks kicked in, and all of a sudden they were over the moon. Jungwoo no longer felt embarrassed to have fun, so he let loose, laughing like he didn’t have a single care in the world. Donghyuck was yelling and cheering and swaying to the music with Mark, who even with the alcohol thrumming through his body, was still awkward while dancing.

Yukhei, on the other hand, opted to sit at the bar, a vodka on the rocks in one hand, his other hand thrumming on oak wood. He finally understood what Jaehyun meant when he said the club wasn't for the faint of heart. There were people grinding on each other on the dance floor, there was a woman dancing on a pole, there were people kissing  _ everywhere, _ Hell, there was even a couple practically having sex in the corner near the bathrooms. Not to mention the people running around with masks handing out mystery drinks.

Jungwoo didn't seem to mind though, as he downed another drink with the biggest smile on his face. The group of strangers around him cheered as he downed yet another drink, and they all started dancing again. Donghyuck wasn't too far away, dancing with Mark just below the woman on the pole. They looked like they were having fun, and they were obviously less wasted than Jungwoo who looked to be taking another cup from a masked woman.

Donghyuck was having the time of his life. The lights were bright, and the music was loud and there was just a little bit of alcohol in his system. Just how he liked it. He also had Mark and although he wasn't the best at dancing, he was still fun to be around.

“Come on Mark! Don't be so stiff!” Donghyuck yelled over the music.

“I’m not good at this.” Mark frowned as he stopped dancing completely.

“You just have to let go of yourself!” Donghyuck stepped closer to Mark so he wouldn't have to scream over the music, “Move your arms and legs however you want to.” He stepped even closer.

“Don't try and be cool.” Donghyuck leaned in and whispered in Mark’s ear, the latter blushing at the proximity.

“Don't be embarrassed either.” Donghyuck said once he saw the blush.

“Anything you do is cool.” Donghyuck put his hands on Mark’s shoulder and pressed closer as he said those last words. And then he stepped away completely, leaving a pit of warmth in Mark’s stomach.

“Show me what you got, hot stuff!” Donghyuck cheered as Mark started to dance. Yeah, he sucked, but you could easily tell that he was much more confident in his moves. He was doing whatever he wanted to, and that was fun to watch. So Donghyuck decided to join in, dancing stupidly along with Mark.

While Mark and Donghyuck were having fun on the dance floor, Jungwoo was... dancing? If that's what you could even call it. He was the embodiment of pure, unadulterated sex as he danced. He didn't care about all the people watching him, he only cared about one person. He danced sensually, touching his body as he swayed to the music. He opened his eyes and looked at Yukhei, his eyes dark and lustful as he quirked an eyebrow.

It was all too much for Yukhei. The colourful lights dancing across Jungwoo’s glistening skin, his sweet eyes that turned dark and sensual, the lace riding up Jungwoo’s stomach as he danced with some stranger, in beat to the pounding bass line. And Jungwoo just looked so goddamn  _ beautiful.  _ God, he was so fucking beautiful it hurt. Yukhei wanted-, no, he  _ needed,  _ to explore that perfect skin, to tangle his fingers in that silky hair, to kiss those beautiful lips. It was just  _ too fucking much _ , and Yukhei couldn’t take it anymore, so he jumped out of his seat and began walking over to where Jungwoo was.

As soon as the older caught Yukhei’s gaze, he could feel his smile widening, the alcohol running through his veins making him walk over to Yukhei and meet him halfway, but before Jungwoo could open his mouth to speak, he felt Yukhei’s lips on his own, his warm hands holding Jungwoo’s face, the sheer force of it all causing them to stumble a little backwards.

Jungwoo was stunned, incredibly caught off guard, to put it shortly. This man, this beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, caring, kind man who had saved him from the streets and the man who Jungwoo had been slowly falling in love with had just kissed him under bright neon lights and cigarette smoke. Jungwoo was so stunned that he forgot to kiss back, his hands flustered since he didn't know where to put them, while his brain raced with a million thoughts a minute.

Yukhei slowly pulled away, his heart sitting heavy in his chest because there was just one thought running through his head:  _ I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up- _

But that thought was soon cut off as Yukhei felt Jungwoo’s hands on either side of his neck, pulling him down and crashing their lips together once more. Yukhei let his eyes close as his hands roamed all over Jungwoo before finally landing on the small of his back, the older then taking the liberty to bite down softly on Yukhei’s bottom lip. The action made him squeeze Jungwoo’s hips as he opened his mouth to let Jungwoo’s tongue to meet his own.

Yukhei then took steps closer to Jungwoo, just trying to be as close as possible until the older’s back hit a nearby wall and he could feel Yukhei press his body closer to his own, the heat radiating off Yukhei’s body adding to the fire inside of him. Yukhei's hands started to desperately roam all over Jungwoo’s body as he dominated Jungwoo’s mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch of Jungwoo's sweet mouth. Yukhei's hands finally stopped at Jungwoo’s chest, his fingers trailing along the lace that was wrapped around Jungwoo’s perfect body. Yukhei’s fingers left a blazing trail of heat on Jungwoo’s skin as the younger continued to explore his chest with light touches, their lips moving at a hungry pace as tongues dancing together. Yukhei accidentally brushed his fingers against Jungwoo’s nipples, making the older release a needy and desperate moan in between their connected mouths.

“Fuck.” Yukhei groaned as he rubbed his thumbs against Jungwoo’s nipples again through the lacey fabric and Jungwoo whined again, firmly placing his hands on Yukhei’s lower back and pushing them closer together if that was even possible. Jungwoo then dove back in and kissed Yukhei again, this time immediately thrusting his tongue in between Yukhei’s lips and slowly bucking his hips up. Yukhei caught the act and tangled his hands in Jungwoo’s hair, pulling his head back and separating their lips before going back in. This time Yukhei was in the lead and Jungwoo couldn’t help but be nothing but pliant under Yukhei’s rough but gentle fingers. Their lips moved hungrily against each other as Yukhei kept pulling at Jungwoo’s hair, making Jungwoo whine into Yukhei's mouth as his hands started unbuttoning the buttons of Yukhei’s shirt. The younger stopped him though, placing his hand on top of Jungwoo’s.

“Not here, baby.” Yukhei said, making Jungwoo’s knees go weak as he stared into Yukhei’s lust filled eyes.

“Let’s get out of here, then.” Jungwoo said, grabbing a hold of Yukhei’s hand and dashing out the front door of the club, his mind clouded with lust and just  _ Yukhei. _

He needed Yukhei  _ now,  _ and he was going to get him  _ now. _

 

//

  
  


Thanks to Donghyuck, Mark was feeling confident on the dance floor. He was doing what felt right, and he didn't care if they looked stupid, he was having fun, and he was with Donghyuck. That's all that mattered. So when the music slowed down a little and Donghyuck started looking at Mark with something dark in his eyes, Mark did what he felt was right.

And that just so happened to be wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. The boy was obviously caught off guard by the action, but he made no move to stop Mark, instead he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, just swaying to the music while staring into each other's eyes, until Mark caught something in the corner of his vision.

“Look at that!” Mark’s eyes went wide as he watched Yukhei pin Jungwoo to the wall, the pair obviously kissing.

“That didn't take long.” Donghyuck snorted as he looked at them. Mark and Donghyuck looked back at each other at the same time, their eyes both asking the same question,  _ is it okay? _ They looked for a little while longer, both of them searching for the answer in each other's eyes. And then Mark thought, as he stared at Donghyuck’s face being painted blue and purple from the strobe lights, his eyes wide and waiting,  _ fuck it. _

Their lips met midway in a kiss. They both had been waiting  _ so so _ long to kiss each other, but now that Yukhei had kissed Jungwoo they didn't feel the need to hold themselves back anymore. They didn't have anyone to tell them they couldn't kiss or touch each other, and god, did Donghyuck’s lips feel  _ so _ good on Mark’s.

He had waited for what seemed like forever to finally have Donghyuck against him, and it seemed like Donghyuck had been waiting too. Donghyuck reached up and tangled his fingers in Mark’s blonde hair, as Mark pulled Donghyuck just a little bit closer to him.

They were in a club in the middle of nowhere, getting drinks from people in creepy masks and above them was a lady dancing on a pole, but it was perfect. They had each other and that's all that mattered. I mean, what else could matter when Donghyuck was moaning into Mark’s mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Even though it was their first kiss, Mark decided that he would never get sick of the feeling of Donghyuck’s cherry plump lips against his own. The boy tasted like honey, and he smelt of strawberries, even if his skin was slick with sweat.

“Wow,” Donghyuck whispered when they pulled away, his eyes wide and his pupils blown as he stared back at Mark.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for fuckin’ ages.” Mark breathed out a laugh, making Donghyuck laugh along.

“Me too.” Donghyuck rest his forehead on Mark’s as they giggled. Mark went in for another kiss, even though they were both smiling and giggling. It was a sweeter kiss than the first one, both of them happy that they had finally kissed. Mark didn't really care that Donghyuck was laughing, because Mark ended up kissing all the giggles that bubbled out of Donghyuck’s lips until they finally locked lips again.

“ ‘ like kissin’ you.” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s lips as he started to laugh again. Right at that moment, the lady who was pole dancing hopped down from her platform and grabbed Donghyuck by the wrist pulling him away. Donghyuck reached out for Mark and the two of them got pulled by the frantically running lady, into the women's restroom.

Donghyuck finally understood why he was taken by the lady when she collapsed onto the tile floor in front of the toilet. Donghyuck reached down and collected the woman’s hair, holding it out of her face as she puked into the toilet. Mark chuckled as he stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and buried his face into the boy's neck.

It was an interesting scene, Donghyuck holding this woman's hair as Mark littered Hyuck’s neck with hickies while the lady was puking her stomachs contents into the toilet.

Once she was done, she looked up at the pair and thanked them. Donghyuck helped her fix her hair and used a paper towel to wipe some of the vomit off her face, and then she was gone, most likely back to her pole, which left Donghyuck and Mark in this restroom own their own. Mark looked at Donghyuck with a smile on his face as Donghyuck walked towards him, their lips crashing back together.

The kiss was innocent and sweet, with no other intentions.

They were just two boys kissing the women's restroom.

 

//

 

Once they got to the motel, Yukhei reached into his pocket and quickly unlocked the door and the pair stepped into the room. Jungwoo didn’t even have much time to turn around before he was pinned to the door and Yukhei’s mouth was latched on his again, kissing him until he was breathless. It was intense, their lips separating and meeting again, Yukhei’s hands running down Jungwoo’s chest, causing the older to needily buck his hips up and Yukhei couldn’t help but chuckle, his voice deep and raspy, and Jungwoo could feel himself releasing a shaky breath. Yukhei’s hands found themselves behind Jungwoo’s thighs, and before Jungwoo could react, Yukhei lifted the older up and pushing him harder against the door and kissing him even deeper. Jungwoo wrapped his legs around Yukhei’s waist, his whines getting desperate as his hips involuntarily pushed themselves closer to Yukhei. The older wrapped his fingers around Yukhei’s hair with one hand, tilting his head to explore his mouth deeper. But Yukhei didn’t keep him in that position for long, and before he knew it his back separated from the wall and Yukhei started walking towards the beds, their mouths never separating.

Yukhei placed Jungwoo down on the bed, the older scooting up until his back hit the bed frame. Yukhei crawled up the bed, their eyes locked in a blazing passion as Yukhei got closer until their lips finally met again, Jungwoo’s hands wrapping around Yukhei’s neck and tangling in his hair, his legs separating before wrapping around Yukhei’s waist, bringing their bodies closer and making Yukhei chuckle slightly into their kiss.

Yukhei separated from Jungwoo for a second before starting to kiss down his jaw and the little bit of neck that was exposed thanks to the lace top and it didn’t take long before Yukhei got frustrated and tried to take the garment off, and in his lustful haze he ended up ripping the shirt entirely. Jungwoo didn’t have time to say anything, because Yukhei dove back in and started sucking and biting and kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin, making Jungwoo whine and grab a fistful of Yukhei’s hair, the legs wrapped around Yukhei’s waist digging deeper and pushing their hips together.

“Please, please Yukhei.” Jungwoo whispered out, making Yukhei look up and met Jungwoo’s dark eyes that still somehow managed to sparkle in the moonlight that shone through the open blinds of the dirty motel room.

“Please what, baby?” Yukhei asked, leaning up slowly, his face getting closer to Jungwoo’s, their lips only centimetres apart.

“I need you.” Jungwoo whined desperately, his hand clutching the back of Yukhei’s neck, and Yukhei couldn’t contain himself anymore. The younger connected their lips again, this time it was filled with an entirely new form of passion. There were waves of lust, passion, and even love crashing over them, filling their veins, their bones, their very souls as Yukhei continued to strip Jungwoo of his clothes and Jungwoo’s shaky hands unbuttoned Yukhei’s shirt, taking it off him in a hurried frenzy.

Their fingers lingered around their skin, dancing across their exposed bodies that they had been aching to touch. The clash of rough fingers against smooth skin was enough to send Jungwoo into a new heaven, a new euphoria. The way that Yukhei would touch him like he was the most precious thing to ever walk the earth, the way he would whisper in his ear telling him how pretty he was as he slowly opened Jungwoo up, the way he just stared at Jungwoo with those big eyes, those eyes that would never fail to make Jungwoo feel warm and safe. Safe was what he felt  as Yukhei wrapped his arms around Jungwoo, that was what he felt when Yukhei inched slowly into Jungwoo as he told him how perfect he was, that was what he felt as Yukhei softly kissed his neck as he came undone without even taking his eyes off the perfection that was Wong Yukhei. He felt safe.

And Yukhei felt loved. He felt it when Jungwoo would stare into his eyes as their bodies came together as one. He felt it when Jungwoo would brush his sweaty bangs out of his face. He felt it when Jungwoo raked his nails down Yukhei’s back. He felt it when Jungwoo gave all of himself to Yukhei. He felt loved, and he felt trusted.

The night was still young when they finally fell from their highs, their bodies still entangled and their breathing heavy as they stared into each other's eyes, an ocean of mystery hidden behind the glassy barrier. But that ocean had been explored just a little bit more that night. There was nothing left to hide anymore, and as they fell asleep in each other's arms they could feel it in their chests, in their hearts, in their souls.

They were loved.

 

***

 

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?” Donghyuck sighed as he peeked through their motel window, which Yukhei had regrettably left open.

“Oh, they are going at it!” Mark laughed as he looked through the window at what Jungwoo and Yukhei on the bed doing, well… you already know.

“We can't go in now, what the hell do we do?” Donghyuck scowled as he turned to face Mark. Yeah, they obviously couldn't go inside the hotel room while Jungwoo and Yukhei were in there, so they were faced with a bit of a dilemma, especially since it was nearing three am.

“Wanna go to the liquor store?” Mark suggested, turning to Donghyuck with a mischievous grin on his face.

“You know me too well.” Donghyuck grinned back, and the pair were on their way. It was a short walk since the liquor store was just down the block. They went inside and bought some cheap wine since Donghyuck couldn't be bothered to find anything better, and then they were off. While walking back down the block, they came across this small park across the street from the motel. During the daytime there were kids running around the playgrounds, kids practising on the fields, and mothers talking about their kids on the benches, but right now it was empty.

It was just Donghyuck and Mark walking through this empty park. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his box of cigarettes and his lighter, flicking the wheel and lighting his cigarette before bringing it to his lips. Donghyuck watched the entire thing, a smile playing at his features as he thought about how he was kissing those exact lips not too long ago. He reached down and intertwined their fingers as he took a swig of his wine.

The park was completely silent, the only sound being the crickets and Mark’s breath as he took another drag from the cigarette. There were no cars driving on the streets, and many of the stores were closed, the only light coming from the street lamps lining the roads. It was peaceful, so peaceful, knowing that they were the only people awake in the area. Maybe it wasn't so safe to be out in the middle of the night in an unfamiliar town but they felt safe with each other.

“This is nice.” Donghyuck mumbled as he rest his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Mhmm.” Mark hummed as he pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s temple. The boy lifted his head after a couple minutes, looking over at the empty street before looking back at Mark. He gave the boy a big smile before he ran into the streets.

There was something so freeing about running through the empty streets of a small town in the middle of nowhere.

Donghyuck giggled as he sat down in the road, Mark joining him a couple feet away. Donghyuck crawled over to Mark, climbing into his lap as he kissed him for the fourteenth time that night, not like he was counting or anything. Mark had his hands on Donghyuck’s hips and Donghyuck’s hands were gripping Mark’s neck like his life depended on it.

They ended up laughing again, maybe it was because of the alcohol in their system, or maybe because they were sitting in a road, who knows. Mark rested his head on Donghyuck’s, biting at the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Donghyuck’s skin tasted sweet, and his voice was soft as Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck waist.

Mark was so weirdly happy that he jumped in front of their car. He was so happy that he had found a group of people he was comfortable and having fun with. Even if he had killed a man earlier that day, it didn't matter. All that mattered was him sitting in the road with Donghyuck in his arms as he marked up the boy's neck.

Hyuck ended up pushing Mark away screaming that Mark would “bite his skin raw,” And they stood up again. Donghyuck took another sip of his wine before breaking into a run. He screamed happily as they ran through the empty streets together. When he turned around to look at Mark who was running not too far behind him he was astonished. A happiness filled his chest as he looked at Mark because for the first time since they had met,

He looked alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> welllllll shit went down how do you guys feel?
> 
> Me and my writing partner are going to camp! so there will not be a chapter for a week or so  
> sorry :/   
> but we will try and write a new chapter asap!!


	8. Cheers To Solitude

The morning sun filtered through the dusty curtains, cracks of light coming through and brightening the dark motel room that was filled with warmth and messy clothes strewn all over the floor. The window was slightly open, making the curtains move with the stray breeze from outside, dust flying from the blinds. There was a faint sound of something cracking, perhaps it was another piece of wallpaper falling off the dilapidated walls, or perhaps it was the bed frame breaking just a bit more from the strain of supporting Yukhei and Jungwoo's activities the night before.

A speck of dust landed on Jungwoo’s nose, making his eyes twitch open, the bright light blinding him for a moment before he could see again. Once Jungwoo came to his senses, he felt a large weight on his chest, weighing him down and spreading warmth to his whole body. He looked down, only to see Yukhei soundly asleep on top of his chest, Jungwoo’s arms around Yukhei’s waist, the younger holding onto Jungwoo like he was the last person alive. The older couldn’t help but smile at the sight oh Yukhei's sleeping face, and as the memories of last night flooded back he found himself smiling even wider. 

Jungwoo remembered the way he felt in Yukhei’s arms, the way Yukhei’s voice sent Jungwoo to his own personal euphoria, and how it felt so perfect to fall asleep right next to Yukhei. That night Jungwoo slept the best he had ever slept in his life. The bed was old and rickety, the mattress was too firm and there were people constantly shouting downstairs, but he had Yukhei wrapped around him like a little koala, and just having Yukhei close to him made Jungwoo forget everything else. Nothing else mattered, as long as he had Yukhei with him. 

It was in the midst of Jungwoo’s happy memories a fleeting train of thought barelled in and suddenly something just didn’t feel  _ right.  _ It was a voice in the back of his head, it showed up less these days, but it was still there. No matter how happy Jungwoo got, it will always be there, ready to ruin everything. Jungwoo was  _ happy,  _ Jungwoo was finally at peace, but now he felt wrong, dirty, and  _ awful.  _ It was the familiar ugly feeling of fear that settled in his chest. It was a feeling that Jungwoo was well acquainted with, and it had come back to rear its ugly head. The fear started at his heart, pushing down until it travelled all across Jungwoo’s arms down to his legs and finally landed in his head where only one thought plagued his mind.

_ Yukhei used you.  _

_ You are nothing but an object.  _

_ Yukhei is going to leave you. _

_ You are worth nothing. _

_ Yukhei doesn’t and will never love you. _

Jungwoo needed to leave, he needed to get out of there, he needed to  _ leave.  _ So Jungwoo got out of bed, leaving Yukhei’s safe and warm hold. He almost stayed, almost tried quieted the voice down, until another wave of disgust hit him and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

_ He has  _ **_never_ ** _ loved you. He was only going to use you, and now that he’s done that you’re going to be thrown out like the trash you are.  _

Jungwoo hastily searched the room to pick up his things, only to realize that his clothes were all just Yukhei’s. Jungwoo had nothing that belonged to him, he had only been using everyone else's things. 

_ See, you’re a nuisance. The sooner you leave the better.  _

Jungwoo couldn’t help the feeling of overwhelming pain that washed over him as he got dressed quickly and looked back at Yukhei. He looked so incredibly beautiful. The light from the holes in the curtains illuminated his face and his bareback, almost making him look like a sculpture, the most beautiful sculpture Jungwoo had ever seen. His features were relaxed for once, and his face looked so… young. It looked devoid of all of the trauma, the memories, and the murder. His face looked as if it could have belonged to a child, soft and innocent, and Jungwoo just wanted to hold Yukhei forever and tell him how much he loved him, but he couldn’t do that. Jungwoo had to leave because he knew what would be next for him. 

Jungwoo swallowed the lump forming in his throat and unlocked the motel room door, stepping out of the room that held the most precious of memories, and he left.

 

***

 

Yukhei woke up to the feeling of an empty bed and cold arms, which was strange because he remembered Jungwoo holding him close not even a few hours ago. Yukhei could definitely remember everything that had happened last night, and he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with a feeling of giddiness and happiness, and all he wanted to do know is to cuddle up next to Jungwoo and pepper his face with kisses, but Jungwoo was nowhere to be found. 

Yukhei sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as he looked around the empty room. Yukhei could spot his and Jungwoo’s clothes strewn all around the floor, especially Jungwoo’s lace top that Yukhei ripped off in their lust-filled frenzy last night.

“Donghyuck is going to kill me.” Yukhei said out loud, laughing lightly. The man stretched a little before getting up and putting his boxers on.

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei called at the bathroom door, thinking Jungwoo might be in there. When he didn’t get an answer, Yukhei tried again, louder this time.

“Hey! Jungwoo, open up I want cuddles!” Yukhei called out, but again he didn’t get an answer. This time, Yukhei was a little puzzled. The man got quickly dressed and ran down the stairs,  _ he probably left to get breakfast,  _ Yukhei thought to himself. 

“Excuse me.” Yukhei said to the man at the reception desk who was currently reading a newspaper. 

“Mm?” The man grunted, not looking up from his newspaper. 

“Did you see a young man, around the same height as me, only a little shorter, with dark blue hair leave earlier today?” Yukhei asked.

“Around an hour ago, looked a little distressed.” The man responded without hesitation. Yukhei paused for a second, his brain even more confused.

“Did the man say where he was going?” Yukhei asked, trying to figure out this strange turn of events.

“Nope, just ran down the stairs and out the door.” The man responded and Yukhei stepped back, looking out the windowed door, his mind deep in thought. 

“You need anything else?” The man said, his eyes still glued to the newspaper in his hands.

“No, thank you.” Yukhei said hastily before breaking out into a sprint out the door. Yukhei had decided that whatever had happened in that hour where he was asleep could not have been good. For Jungwoo to just get up and leave without a word and to run out, was not a good sign, and he needed to find Jungwoo as soon as he could. 

Yukhei ran down the street, his head whipping in every which way to figure out what path Jungwoo might have taken, where Jungwoo might have gone. It was hard, since it was a completely new town with completely new places and people and different streets. Yukhei wasn’t normally distressed. He was calm, collected, he knew how to get a job done quickly and without stress, but now he felt like he was on the brink of insanity. He couldn’t help but believe the worst. Maybe Jungwoo got a phone call from his parents, maybe the police found Jungwoo, maybe Jungwoo didn’t even want to be with Yukhei anymore so he just left. Maybe Jungwoo never wanted to be with him in the first place. 

Yukhei shook the thoughts away: he needed to focus. He needed to find Jungwoo, and he couldn’t let his brain get distracted by passing thoughts. He needed to remain strong and dependable. Yukhei was the rock, he was the unwavering presence that people could rely on. Donghyuck was always the one who came to Yukhei with problems and broke down. It was always Yukhei who was strong when others were weak, so that night where he broke down all his barriers and let himself be weak and vulnerable in front of Jungwoo was the best he had felt in a long time. Last night, where he let himself be completely lost in Jungwoo, where he felt like he didn’t need to pretend to be so strong all the time, where he could be soft and gentle, made him feel like he was flying, floating on the clouds high above the world. 

The thought of Jungwoo feeling alone, perhaps lost, or maybe even sad, without Yukhei there to comfort him made Yukhei crazy. He hated the idea that maybe Jungwoo was suffering at this very moment and Yukhei couldn’t make it go away. He just wanted to make Jungwoo safe and happy. All he wanted was for Jungwoo to be happy. 

After what felt like hours of mindless searching, Yukhei managed to spot a lump of grey and black curled up on a park bench with dark blue hair. Yukhei felt his own heart soar because after what felt like an eternity, he had found Jungwoo, and he could finally get those early morning cuddles he deserved. 

Yukhei ran over to Jungwoo, a large smile on his face and the smile only getting larger as he got closer until he realized that Jungwoo was crying. He was hugging his knees to his chest and shaking as he cried into the pants that Yukhei had given to him that first night they had met, and suddenly the day didn’t seem as bright and the warm feeling in Yukhei’s chest became cold and suffocating. Suddenly Yukhei felt a drop in not only the atmosphere but also in his heart like it had turned into stone and was cast into a deep blue ocean. 

But the feeling didn’t stop Yukhei from running to the bench Jungwoo was sitting on, and shouting out his name like a rejoicing praise. 

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei said, and Jungwoo looked up, his cheeks were pink and stained with tears and his eyes were reflecting pure and utter terror, just like the night they first met, and Yukhei could feel his heart drop even more in his chest.

“Jungwoo, what happened?” Yukhei said softly, walking up to Jungwoo, but the older flinched as Yukhei got closer and his shaky eyes fell. 

“What do you want from me?” Jungwoo said suddenly with a wavering voice. Yukhei, being a little confused and taken aback by the sudden question only answered with “What?” 

“What do you want, Yukhei? What do you want from me?” Jungwoo said, louder this time and with more bite. When Yukhei didn’t answer, Jungwoo got up, his eyes still teary but now they held an underlying frustration and heartbreak to them. Yukhei didn’t know what that meant. 

“Why did you take me in that day? Why did you even bother? What was your motive? Why did you give me a home, food, clothes, and friends? Why did you open yourself to me? Why did you show me so much care and love to just use me?” Jungwoo asked, his voice slightly raised. 

“Jungwoo, what are you saying? Use you? I would never use you.”

“But you did! You fucking did! I was drunk and I was pretty and you were going to have your way with me and then throw me away like I’m a fucking broken doll! I thought you were different, I thought you cared, I thought someone for once actually fucking cared about me, but I was wrong. You’re going to leave me, just like everyone else did.” Jungwoo broke down, the glassy barricade in his eyes finally collapsing as tears began to fall down his rosy cheeks. For a moment, Yukhei did nothing, he didn’t know what to do. He stood there, trying to take in everything that was just said, and then the next moment he wrapped his arms around Jungwoo.

The older gasped slightly, and then held on to Yukhei as if his life depended on it, clutching the younger’s shirt like a lifeline, sobbing into his shoulder. Yukhei just held him tighter, and the air suddenly got damp and chilly, as if it would start raining at any second.

“Jungwoo, I don’t know where the hell you got the idea in your head, but I have to tell you that all of that is complete bullshit.” Yukhei said softly in Jungwoo’s ear after a few moments of just them holding each other.

“I don’t know why you think I would ever throw you away. The people before me obviously are idiots who just couldn’t see the perfection in front of them.” Yukhei pulled his head away from Jungwoo’s shoulder and locked eyes with the older. 

“Jungwoo, you are everything I could ever ask for. You are beautiful, you are sweet, you don’t mind a little murder-”

Jungwoo couldn’t help but giggle slightly and Yukhei smiled as well before resuming.

“I love everything about you, and I am so grateful I found you in a pool of a man’s blood in the motel room bathroom that night because you have changed my life, honestly. You have given me an outlet to release some stress and you have made me feel things I haven’t felt in a long, long time.” Yukhei finished before placing both of his hands on either side of Jungwoo’s face.

“I just hope you feel the same way about me because I am completely crazy for you.”

Jungwoo smiled, his eyes turning warm as the fear buried deep inside them vanishing. 

“I’m completely crazy for you, too.” Jungwoo said, before rolling onto his toes and gently pressing his lips against Yukhei’s.

And suddenly the world was perfect again, even if it was a cloudy and cold morning. Even if the police were currently searching for them. Even if there were still blood stains on Yukhei’s second favourite pair of pants. The world was perfect, at least for Jungwoo and Yukhei. 

 

***

 

Mark was whipped. 

He never truly understood how much he liked Donghyuck until he woke up next to him after their adventure the night before. They had quite the night together, dancing in Retro Future and kissing under the neon lights. Then, leaving to the liquor store and dancing and making out in the streets at three am. It was amazing, so amazing how Donghyuck made Mark feel so different.

He made Mark feel happy. He made Mark feel intoxicated. He made Mark feel like he was crazy. He made Mark feel loved.

He made Mark feel  _ alive _ .

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Mark felt alive. That feeling where he felt like he was slowly dying, rotting from the inside out, death slowly travelling from his weak bones all the way to his empty eyes, until it would curl around his heart and give him the release of death that he had been wanting for ages. But whenever he was with Donghyuck he finally understood why people were so desperate to cling to life. It was weird at first since the feeling was so new. It started small at first just this general longing for Donghyuck and this desire to spend more time with him, but it didn't truly hit him until last night. Last night when he watched Donghyuck laugh and run in the streets and dance with no music. When he kissed him against every single lamp post they passed and when he bit at Donghyuck’s neck.

He was whipped. No other word for it.

Mark woke up the next morning, his head pounding just behind his eyes. The sound of the fan physically hurt him and it was way too hot, but when looked down at Donghyuck he felt just a little bit better.

Yukhei had left the lights on, so Donghyuck’s face was bathed in the artificial light of the motel room, but somehow he still looked radiant. His skin was dull and his cheekbones and forehead glistened with sweat, and his cheeks were puffy since he had yet to wake up, but he looked nothing short of beautiful. His lips were ever so slightly swollen and red, most likely since Mark had practically kissed his lips raw the night before. God, that was such a nice memory to look back on. Donghyuck tried to act really tough and intimidating, but he was putty in Mark’s hands. He complied so easily to Mark’s lips, whimpering whenever Mark would put his hands on his hips or tug at his hair.

Mark could easily see every single one of the moles on Donghyuck’s face in this lighting. He shuffled closer and pressed a kiss onto the mole right below Donghyuck’s eye, the boy flinching at the touch. Mark chuckled as Donghyuck squirmed under the too hot covers, refusing to open his eyes and face reality. Turning onto his back, Donghyuck threw his head back and kicked the covers off his body, his left arm still sandwiched under Mark’s body.

The change of position gave Mark the perfect view of Donghyuck’s neck, which had been marked up the night before. The dark purple of the lovebites contrasted so perfectly against the honeytones of Donghyuck’s skin and Mark couldn't help but want to leave a couple more. Hyuck looked almost angelic against the white sheets, his eyes closed in a sleep induced bliss as Mark indulged in his need to leave more hickies on Donghyuck’s neck.

He rolled onto his side, ignoring the grunt of protest from Donghyuck, and pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw, right where there was a light pink mark blooming. He trailed kisses down Donghyuck’s neck until he settled on the darkest hickey right on his collarbone where Mark had spent ages biting and sucking the night before. Donghyuck’s eyes squeezed shut as Mark pressed a particularly hard kiss to the love bite, and then his eyes fluttered open, angry and tired.

“Get off my fucking arm!” He hissed with nothing short of pure anger. Mark chuckled as he sat up and freed Donghyuck’s arm from where it was trapped underneath his body. Donghyuck continued to glare before he turned away from Mark and tried to fall back asleep.

“Aw fuck you, now I’m awake.” Donghyuck groaned as he flopped back onto his back and glared at Mark again.

“Sorry Red,” Mark smiled as he crawled over to Donghyuck, “I just couldn't help myself.” Mark confessed as he stared into Donghyuck’s eyes. All anger had left him and he was left staring up at Mark with nothing short of anticipation in his eyes. Yet, somehow Mark still felt like he needed to ask permission, ask permission to kiss him like he did the night before. Because while they had had quite the night, they still werent technically a thing, there were just two boys who kissed a whole lot and nothing else. What if last night was a one time thing? What if Donghyuck only kissed him because he was drunk and Mark was the only acceptable boy nearby.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked staring deep into Donghyuck’s unreadable eyes. Donghyuck knew he should say no. He knew that what happened last night should stay in the past. He knew that they weren't the same as Jungwoo and Yukhei- they truly loved each other, but Donghyuck still didnt know how he felt towards Mark, he just knew he really liked kissing him. Why risk ruining their entire lives because he wanted to kiss Mark? Everything in his mind was screaming no because he knew that relationships with assassins don't always have the best endings, especially when the assassin wasn't sure of his feelings towards the other person. But as he was looking at Mark’s eyes so pure and child-like (even if his actions say otherwise) he just couldn't say no.

And in moment of vulnerability he answered,

“Yes.”

And thus, their relationship got even more complicated, but somehow, neither of them cared too much.

 

///

 

Yukhei and Jungwoo came back to a little surprise in their motel room, finding Mark and Donghyuck making out on the dirty carpet in front of the bathroom. Jungwoo didnt question it, giving Yukhei a knowing a look as he quietly laughed and stepped around the kissing pair on the floor. Yukhei on the other hand was in shock, his mouth open and his eyes comically wide as he stared at Donghyuck and Mark.

“What the fuck?” Yukhei screamed, his voice just a bit too high. The pair broke apart, their chests heaving as they stared at Yukhei in confusion, “I said, no dating within the killing squad!” Yukhei said, extremely scandalised as he gawked at the pair on the floor. Donghyuck snorted when Yukhei said “killing squad” before reaching over and grabbing the lace shirt that Jungwoo wore yesterday, which had been torn and thrown onto the floor during Yukhei and Jungwoo’s drunken/lust filled activities the night before.

“You’re one to talk.” Donghyuck threw the shirt at Yukhei who narrowly dodged the thin fabric, “Plus me and Mark arent dating.”

“Yeah,” Mark nodded as he leaned in and pressed another kiss to Donghyuck’s collarbone.

“Then what the hell is this?” Yukhei gestured towards their position, entangled together on the floor as Mark sucked another hickey into Donghyuck’s skin.

“We’re just two friends who kiss,” Donghyuck shrugged as he ran his hands through Mark’s hair, before tugging Mark away from his neck by his hair, “And other stuff.” Donghyuck smiled as Mark grinned at him before pulling the older into a scorching kiss.

“So are we not a thing then?” Jungwoo asked from across the room, his face absolutely heartbroken as his shoulders fell.

“No no no, baby, we are.” Yukhei gasped as he stepped over Mark and Donghyuck to get to Jungwoo.

“But you just said there's no dating within our group.” Jungwoo frowned.

“Yeah well we don't count.” Yukhei said nodding firmly as he held Jungwoo’s hands in his own.

“Wait! That's hardly fair!” Donghyuck protested, detangling himself from Mark so he could stand face to face to Yukhei.

“I don't care, I make the rules.” Yukhei huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, “ You and Mark aren't even dating so how does it affect you?”

“He got you there,” Mark responded as he stepped behind Donghyuck and wrapped his arms around his middle. The latter glared in response before stepping out of Mark’s hold and walking over to “kitchen.” It was really just a sink and mini fridge in the corner which held nothing but diet coke and a couple microwave meals, which they had now run out of. Donghyuck sighed as he closed the fridge and dramatically flopped onto the bed

“Looks like we’re eating breakfast out.” Yukhei shrugged.

“It’s two pm.” Donghyuck as he rolled onto his back.

“Same difference,” Yukhei rolled his eyes as he turned to walk to the door, “Let's go.” Donghyuck groaned as he pushed himself to stand and slipped his shoes on. The four of them left and walked the block to this small diner on the corner, “Glory Days” written in bright neon paint which was peeling at the corners. Donghyuck insisted that they sit in the corner booth, a habit of his. It was slightly annoying whenever Yukhei was starving and desperately needed some food and Donghyuck would make them wait until the corner booth was open. Donghyuck scooched into the booth, the upholstered cushion making an ugly screech as it stuck to his thighs. He frowned and settled into the corner as Mark sat right next to him. The younger had a small happy smile playing on his lips as he tapped his fingers on the faux wood of the table. 

Mark on the other hand, couldn't care less about where they were sitting, his thoughts too caught up in the night before. It was a night for the history books, rules being broken all over the place, but if it meant that he could have Donghyuck against him again, he would gladly break every single rule in the in the book. Mark was typically a shy kid, and growing up, he was never the person to make the first move, but damn, Donghyuck was just too intoxicating. He made Mark speak up, made him want to be involved. Made him want to reach out and touch Donghyuck all over and reclaim his lips. 

“What's on your mind?” Donghyuck said with the small smile still on his face.

“You.” Mark bluntly said, something that he would have never been able to do if he had never met Donghyuck. The younger boy rolled his eyes at the cheesy comment (he was still smiling though) and scooched over a bit so his left thigh was pressed against Mark’s, the upholster making another sound under his weight as Mark met Donghyuck halfway in a kiss. Donghyuck seemed to be all smiles on that day, smiling into the kiss as Mark bit down onto his bottom lip.

It wasn't until Yukhei saw Mark put his hands up Donghyuck’s shirt that he protested.

“Can you guys stop? I’m gonna lose my appetite.” Yukhei stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Shhhh, they’re young it's okay.” Jungwoo elbowed Yukhei in the ribs.

Yukhei blinked a couple times before turning to Jungwoo, “Me and Mark are the same age?”

“Oh shut up Yukhei, let them have their moment.” Jungwoo chuckled as he rest his head on Yukhei’s shoulder.

“Could they have their moment elsewhere I mean I dont wanna watch Mark stick his tongue down Hyuck’s throat.” Yukhei grimaced as he kicked Mark in the shins under the table, the latter not even flinching.

“I mean if anything, we should be like that, we’re the couple not them.” Yukhei muttered under his breath. Jungwoo giggled at the childish, yet endearing comment as he lift his head and used his hand to gently guide Yukhei to look at him. He pecked Yukhei’s lips and pulled away with an innocent look in his eyes.

“Tease.” Yukhei pouted when Jungwoo pulled away. The older laughed and pressed another kiss before whisper, “Another time, Yukhei, another time.”

That was more than enough to keep Yukhei happy.

“You know, for an assassin, your smile is awfully bright.” Mark teased as gazed at Donghyuck’s smiling face.

“Maybe you should stop makin’ me smile then.” Donghyuck couldn't help the smile that seemed to be ever present on his face at the moment. 

“I can't live with you guys.” Yukhei frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I couldn't live without you.” Mark leaned in and whispered into Donghyuck’s ear, just loud enough that Yukhei would be able to hear as well. It was a joke, just a way to annoy Yukhei like they always did, but there was some meaning behind it. It was unspoken, but both of them knew that it was the truth. Without Donghyuck (and Yukhei and Jungwoo, though Mark was hesitant to mention that part), Mark would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere.

Instead here he was in a cheap dinner in the middle of nowhere, being taught what it meant to be alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhHHHH sorry this took so long!!  
> opinions??


	9. I Fall for You at These Times (Why Do I Fall for Your Type?)

The boys got back from the diner around three, ready to spend the rest of the day lazing about after having such an eventful last couple of days. As they stepped into their motel room, Yukhei’s phone starting the ring, the boy fishing the device out of his pocket before stepping outside to answer. 

“It’s time to start packing,” Yukhei announced as he walked back into the room, Jungwoo turning around in confusion.

“Already?” Jungwoo tilt his head to one side as he sat down on the ugly quilt blanket.

“Yeah, Taeyong said that the police in Daegu busted some hitmen and we should move just in case they start to catch on.” Yukhei nodded as bent down to pick up his duffle bag.

“Thank god! Can we hurry up, this room reeks of the smell of sex.” Donghyuck cheered before glaring at Yukhei and Jungwoo, the older looking down sheepishly before getting up to help Yukhei pack.

“Do you have any ideas of where we should go?” Mark asked as he started packing his and Donghyuck’s shared bag.

“I don't know, the world’s our oyster I guess.” Yukhei shrugged as he walked into the bathroom, seemingly to pack away the toiletries. It didn't take that long to pack all of their belongings since they didn't have too many, to begin with. Yukhei swung his backpack onto his shoulders before leaving to check them out, Jungwoo following along (but there was no surprise to that). Mark and Donghyuck put their bags into the Impala, and Yukhei gave one final wave to Jaehyun before throwing his backpack into the car.

Yukhei slammed the trunk shut, the sheer force of it jostling the car and causing Mark and Donghyuck forcefully separate (since they were kissing, once again) (no surprise there). Yukhei got into the driver’s seat, causing Jungwoo to exhale in relief. 

“Thank god. If I had to sit through one more minute of those two going at it, I would have run myself over.” Jungwoo sighed as Yukhei started the car. 

“Oh shut up, it’s not like you and Yukhei are any better.” Donghyuck retorted as Yukhei drove down the street, away from the blue swallow motel, away from Retro Future, and away from the dirty streets illuminated by the few working streetlights.  Away from Judd.

“Yeah, actually, we are better. It’s not like we have to make out every five seconds.” Yukhei butted in, though his attention still on the road ahead. 

“May I remind you of the lace?” Donghyuck brought up, crossing his legs and placing his head on top of his hand with a stupid grin on his face.

“Oh fuck off,” Yukhei said since there wasn’t much else he _could_ say, and Donghyuck’s grin only widened.

“Thought so.” 

“God, you’re so annoying, why did I even become friends with you?” Yukhei muttered under his breath. 

“Because without me you’d be facing life in prison since I'm much more neat in my kills.” 

“Oh shit, it’s getting a little heated in here,” Mark teased as he looked between the two with a grin."

“And you’d probably die from withdrawal from your precious expensive wine that eats up all our paychecks.” Yukhei bit back. 

“Don’t bad mouth the Pinot Noir, that’s insensitive.” Donghyuck sat back, crossing his arms.

“You’re insensitive,” Yukhei said, looking back at Donghyuck then turning back to look at the road.

“Your face is insensitive.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense, what are you? Five?”

“You don’t make any sense.”

“YoU dOn'T maKe aNy SeNsE,” Yukhei said, imitating Donghyuck’s higher pitched voice, making Donghyuck lean forwards and hit Yukhei on the shoulder multiple times.

“Ow! Jesus Christ, okay, I’m sorry. Fucking stop! Do you want to die?”

"I do.”

“We know, Mark.” Jungwoo piped up, his eyes never leaving his nails that he was currently picking at.

“Jungwoo, can you help me here?” Yukhei said, still getting attacked by Donghyuck.

“Hm, no. I’m enjoying this.” Jungwoo said with a giggle, and maybe Yukhei really was whipped because he really would gladly take all of Hyuck’s hits if it meant hearing Jungwoo giggle again and again and again. 

“Oh fuck I’m stopping, Yukhei’s getting those gross ‘I’m in love’ eyes,” Donghyuck said, halting his attack and sitting back down. Mark took this opportunity to scooch closer to Donghyuck and put his arm around the younger’s shoulder. 

“Gross,” Hyuck said with a small smile on his face, still leaning into Mark’s hold, letting the familiar warmth envelop him. 

Yukhei couldn’t help but scoff and shake his head at what he was witnessing in the rear-view mirror. He was only drawn away from the scene when he felt a hand on his thigh and was met with Jungwoo's soft gaze.

“Leave them be. They’re young and stupid.” the older said in that sweet voice that Yukhei loved so much, and Yukhei couldn’t help but put his free hand on top of the hand resting on his thigh.

“I know, I just love making Hyuck all flustered.”

Jungwoo laughed lightly, turning his head back to look at the road and squeezing their now entangled fingers. It was silent for a little while, well actually a long while, as Jungwoo leaned over to turn the radio on so they weren't sitting in dead silence anymore. Slow music poured into the car, as Jungwoo rolled down his window and rest his head on the side of the car.

He looked beautiful like this, his pale skin shining under the early afternoon light with his blue hair pushed out of his face. Yukhei just couldn't help but stare at this boy, this boy who was now  _ his. _

“This isn't a soap opera, focus on the damn road before we end up in a car crash.” Donghyuck groaned as he kicked the back of the driver's seat. Yukhei glared at him as he pulled over at a rest stop.

“What are we doing?” Mark asked as he watched Yukhei get out of the car.

“I forgot to use the bathroom before we left, and we don't have any water so I’m gonna go take care of both of those.” Yukhei explained as he walked towards the 24 hour convenience store.

“Lets, get snacks!” Donghyuck grinned as he quickly got out of the car, Mark following in suit. Jungwoo was left in the car alone for a little while, but he didn't mind too much. He was still exhausted from the night before as was happy to be able to rest in the car. Yukhei came back after five minutes with a jug of water in hand and a smile on his face as he leaned down to look through Jungwoo’s window.

“Hey, beautiful.” Yukhei said with a big grin as Jungwoo sat back up to look at his boyfriend. Watching the way Jungwoo’s eyes lit up at the compliment was honestly breathtaking. A smile rose to grace his face as he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Yukhei’s lips. 

It didn't seem like Donghyuck and Mark were going to come back right away, so once Yukhei pulled away he opened up Jungwoo’s door and dragged him into the back seat. He pulled Jungwoo onto his lap as he leaned up to kiss the older again. Jungwoo smiled into the kiss before reaching around to tangle his hand in Y ukhei’s brown hair. Yukhei pulled Jungwoo just a bit closer as he wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s waist and bit down on his lower lip. Right as Jungwoo breathed out a moan, the back door flew open, revealing a very disgusted Donghyuck.

“What?” Donghyuck yelled as he looked at the couple.

“Mark can drive.” Yukhei said against Jungwoo’s lips as he reached into his pocket and threw the keys to Mark. The blonde fumbled with the keys a bit, before looking at Donghyuck. The youngest shrugged and got into the passenger seat as Mark walked around to the other side. 

They got back onto the highway as Donghyuck turned the music back up to drown out the horrible sound of Jungwoo and Yukhei making out in the back seat. Mark didn't dare look in the rear view mirror and he kept his eyes glued to the road in front of him. They drove until Jungwoo and Yukhei got too tired and slept in the backseat. They drove until there were hardly any cars on the road. They drove and drove and drove and no one really knew when they were going to stop.

Mark didn’t have a clue where they were going. Donghyuck had bought a map for a dime at the rest stop and they had been driving forwards ever since. Said boy was inspecting the map, with his feet up on the dashboard as he traced the roads with his finger.

“Where are we going Hyuck, the sun's gonna set in an hour,” Mark said as he looked at the sun on the horizon.

“Just keep going’ straight. I wanna see the ocean.” Donghyuck sat back up as he grabbed a pen and lined the road they needed to take to get to the ocean. Mark had never seen the ocean, neither had Jungwoo, and the two of them perked up considerably at the idea of finally getting to see it. They drove for another thirty minutes before they came across a small town by the name of Buan. 

“Buan?” Mark asked as he pulled onto the country roads.

“I don't know, it sounded interesting.” Donghyuck shrugged as folded the map away. It took a little while but they found a hotel right by the harbour. Mark parked the car and one by one they slowly got out.

Seeing the ocean was quite anticlimactic. Mark thought he would have some type of intense movie moment, where he would look out at the ocean dramatically, but the ocean was just blue and big. Not as cool as he thought it would be. There were seagulls flying, in the orange and pink sky and the setting sun had painted the ocean a nice warm red, and there were boats coming into the harbour to dock.

“ ‘s pretty, isn't it?” Donghyuck mumbled as he rest his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Mark nodded, it was pretty, but it isn't as interesting as he thought it would be, but it was cool nonetheless. They stared at the ocean for a little while before Donghyuck started whining about how he was cold, and they decided to check into the hotel. Much to Mark and Donghyuck’s horror, there was only one room left, which meant that they had to share a room with Yukhei and Jungwoo once again.

After much fighting, they decided to take the room, since that was better than sleeping in the car. Mark got the key for the room and as Donghyuck and Jungwoo unpacked the car, Yukhei was on the phone telling Taeyong where they were.

“I’m starving.” Donghyuck groaned as he flopped down onto the bed, which was much better than the beds in Judd.

“Well, we are gonna be staying here for a little while, so why don’t we go grocery shopping?”

 

***

 

The group didn't have to walk far because two blocks down they found an almost miniature version of a grocery store, so small it was honestly more like a seven eleven than a grocery store, but it still had food and toothpaste so it would have to do. 

The four pushed open the glass door and Jungwoo didn’t even have time to grab a basket before Mark and Donghyuck were sprinting away, disappearing into the aisles. Jungwoo just sighed and shook his head before walking in with Yukhei, the younger putting his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder as they walked through the vegetable aisle. 

Jungwoo stepped towards the shelves, picking up a few carrots, onions, and a few other things. 

“Why the hell are you getting so many healthy foods?” Yukhei asked, wrapping his arms around Jungwoo’s waist, hugging him from behind and resting his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

“I thought we could actually start eating some real food for once, not that popcorn and wine isn’t a great combination, but maybe we could start being a little more healthy to our bodies,” Jungwoo said, walking over to another aisle and Yukhei still remained attached as he waddled with Jungwoo towards the various packages of noodles. 

“See we would eat actual good food if any of us actually knew how to cook,” Yukhei said as Jungwoo picked up a box of noodles.

“Lucky for you, I’m here,” Jungwoo said, turning his head and accidentally bumping his nose against Yukhei’s because he underestimated the distance between them. Both of them smiled and breathlessly laughed as they closed said distance, their lips sweetly meeting as Yukhei’s thumb traced circles on Jungwoo’s waist.

Just as Yukhei tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Donghyuck and Mark came running down the aisle and threw three boxes of condom at them.

“NEXT TIME DON’T RIP THE FUCKING LACE!” Donghyuck shouted at them as he and Mark ran down the aisle and into another corner of the grocery store, their hands linked together as their laughter echoed throughout the aisles of cheap beer and fluorescent lights. 

Yukhei looked like he was going to run after them and rip Donghyuck a new one, but Jungwoo placed a hand on his arm, softening him up immediately. 

“Leave the kids be, they’re making their own fun,” Jungwoo said, picking out a few packages from the shelves and placing them in the shopping basket. 

“Yukhei, can you grab some toothpaste? I think we ran out two days ago.”

“I don't think any of us have brushed our teeth since two days ago,” Yukhei responded and Jungwoo hit the back of his head. 

“Ew, go find some toothpaste, you doofus,” Jungwoo said, a smile on his face as Yukhei’s long and awkward limbs walked down the aisle and into an unknown corner of the shop. 

Jungwoo walked to the next aisle, his eyes scanning the shelves for things that they might need for food or any appliances they might need in general. He kept walking down the aisle, picking up a jar of peanut butter and examining it, but he eventually decided against it, putting it back on the self. 

“Hey Yukhei, do you want anything?” Jungwoo called out in the small store. He heard a loud crash, a grunt, followed by,

“I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!” 

“God, we’re a mess,” Donghyuck mumbled as he dragged Mark down the chocolate aisle.

“I mean, do you expect anything better from  _ us _ ?” Mark snorted as Donghyuck slowed to a stop in front of the shelves upon shelves of chocolate bars.

“True,” Donghyuck chuckled, before looking over his shoulder at Mark, “Do you fancy some chocolate?”

“Hmmm,” Mark hummed as he stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s middle, burying his face in the younger’s neck before answering, “The only chocolate I fancy is you.”

“That was single handedly the worst thing you ever said,” Donghyuck said with a confused giggle. He couldn't figure out if he was disgusted, flattered or offended. Or a fun mix of all three.

“You taste like candy, so it fits,” Mark said against Donghyuck’s skin before gently nipping the tan skin of his shoulder.

“How do you manage to make mundane tasks so difficult?” Donghyuck spun around with a scowl, “You’re insufferable.”

He glanced down at Mark’s lips, and then a second later he was diving into the boys mouth in a loud and needy, open mouthed kiss. Mark chucked into Donghyuck’s mouth before gripped his shoulders and pushing him up against the chocolate shelves. Donghyuck responded with eager enthusiasm, untucking Mark’s shirt and letting his hands slide up the paler boy’s back. 

It wasn't until Mark started sucking hickies into Donghyuck’s neck, that they got caught by a very very flustered grocery store employee.

 

***

 

“I can't believe we got kicked out of the only grocery store in town.” Jungwoo pouted as they walked back to the motel.

“I can't believe it took us that long to get kicked out,” Yukhei snorted, “I thought we were finished once I knocked over four magazine stands and a small child.”

“You’re a mess,” Donghyuck glared at Yukhei.

“ _ Me?? _ ” Yukhei said incredulously as he pointed at himself in confusion, “I’m not the one who got caught panting in the candy aisle with about four hickies and a hand down Mark’s pants!!!”

“What!!” Donghyuck went bright red, “I did  _ not _ put my hand down Mark’s pants.”

“But you own up to everything else stated?” Yukhei teased as Donghyuck mulled over it, eventually deciding to just, not answer.

“Okay okay, thats enough Yukhei,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes as they reached the motel, “Hyuck, will you help me make dinner?”

“Oh actually, Mark and I were going to scout out the nightlife around the town.” Donghyuck said as Jungwoo brightened into a smile.

“Oh! Do you want us to come with-”

“No! It’s fine, they don’t need it.” Yukhei cut Jungwoo off, getting the keys out of his pocket and going to unlock the door. 

“Okay, then have fun, be safe!” Jungwoo said sweetly as Yukhei opened the door. 

“He should take his own advice.” Mark said lowly to Donghyuck. The boys snickered as they turned away and walked down the hallway. 

Jungwoo entered the apartment, turning around to place the groceries and shut the open door. Once the door had closed, Jungwoo turned around to face the inside of the motel room, but before he even had the thought of picking the groceries back up he was being slammed against the door and a pair of lush lips attacked his own, biting, sucking,  _ claiming.  _

Jungwoo didn’t even have a shred of hesitation, and started kissing Yukhei back with just as much fever, if not more. Jungwoo did not know where this sudden wave of intense passion came from, but he didn’t question it, he just sighed into Yukhei’s lips as the younger started to push his hands up Jungwoo’s shirt. Yukhei kept kissing him deeply, his lips moving against Jungwoo’s as his tongue pushed deeper into the hot cavern of his mouth. Jungwoo’s hands trailed up Yukhei’s spine, one hand stopping at the spot in between his shoulder blades while the other entangled its fingers in Yukhei’s dirty blond hair, making the younger groan deeply, pressing his body closer to Jungwoo’s. 

Yukhei’s fingers grazed down Jungwoo’s stomach, making the younger arch into the touch and release a small whimper as Yukhei’s hands went to the backside of Jungwoo’s thighs. Yukhei detached his lips from Jungwoo’s lips and immediately went to attack his neck, biting the soft and pure skin, the marks from many nights ago already faded and Yukhei was more than happy to decorate his neck once more. 

Jungwoo whined and whimpered as Yukhei bit into his collarbones, going up up up his neck, hitting all of the sensitive spots and Jungwoo’s fingers entangled deeper into Yukhei’s hair. The younger took Jungwoo’s earlobe in his teeth, tugging slightly before releasing and saying deeply, “Bed. Now.” 

Jungwoo was more than happy to comply. 

This certainly wasn’t what Jungwoo imagined would happen when he found out he and Yukhei would have the motel room to themselves as Donghyuck and Mark explored the town. He thought he would probably unpack the groceries, probably cuddle with Yukhei for a little before starting to cook some dinner. Maybe he’d make out a little bit with his boyfriend. He certainly did not expect to spend the rest of the day "christening the motel room" alternating between the mattress, the counter, or whatever random wall or piece of furniture Yukhei decided to fuck him int into him, his voice getting rough and hoarse from the endless stream of moans and screams of pleasure ripping from his kiss-bitten lips as Yukhei gripped his beautiful hips, sure to leave bruises the next day which Jungwoo would inspect with interest. He’d press his fingers on the marks, reminiscing on the way Yukhei touched him the night before

 

***

 

“We’re killing someone today.” 

Was the first thing Yukhei said when he walked into the kitchen as Jungwoo served Mark another plate of eggs. 

“Well good morning to you too,” Donghyuck said, sipping his sparkling apple cider. Jungwoo had taken away all the champagne and wine, deeming it to be unhealthy to drink so early in the morning and that he could have the spirits back once the sun had set. Donghyuck pouted and called him an naggy mom. 

“I just got a call from Taeyong, he said there was a woman who sent in a request for us to kill her husband. Apparently, he’d been sleeping with women behind her back, _and_ he’d been taking funds out of her personal account and putting them in his, so she’s a little pissed.

“Paying assassins to kill her husband sounds more like _a lot_ pissed to me.” Mark said after finishing his third plate of eggs.

“Doesn’t matter how pissed she really is, all I care about is where this fucker is located and how much Pinot Noir I’m getting out of this.” Donghyuck said as he uncrossed his legs and got out of his chair. 

“Would I have to take part in the… event?” Jungwoo asked a little timidly. 

“No-”

“Fuck yeah-”

Yukhei and Mark said at the same time and Yukhei shot him a look. 

“He doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.” Yukhei said and Mark groaned, tilting his head back. 

“Oh come on, I was excited to see some action. Like shy little Jungwoo becoming this bloodthirsty monster. That would have been hot.”

“Leave your kinks out of this,” Donghyuck said, smacking the boy upside the head. 

“Yukhei’s right, you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Donghyuck added on, turning around to face the older boy. 

“I could bring snacks instead!” Jungwoo said, his face lighting up.

 

“Did I ever mention how much I love you?” Yukhei said (Donghyuck could feel himself about to gag) as he put his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

Jungwoo giggled and playfully shoved Yukhei’s face away, “You’re only saying that because I said I’d bring food.” 

“Hmm perhaps, but maybe because I just enjoy your company.” Yukhei said, wrapping his arms around Jungwoo from behind and nuzzling his face into Jungwoo’s neck, breathing in the beautiful smell of flowers and spring that Jungwoo seemed to always carry around with him.

“Is that so?” Jungwoo asked coyly, holding Yukhei’s hands that were placed on the holder's stomach.

“Mmm yeah,” Yukhei responded turning his head up, their noses bumping together from the close proximity. They both giggled, before Jungwoo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yukhei’s inviting lips.

"well... Jungwoo's thirsty for something but its sure as hell, not blood," Mark said under his breath.

“Can you two stop being gross for like point two seconds?” Donghyuck said, already ready to leave and go kill someone.

“Fine, okay, we’re leaving in five minutes! Pack up your shit!” Yukhei announced as he exited the kitchen. 

 

***

 

Mark threw the empty body bag in the trunk and shut it forcefully. The old Chevy Impala’s trunk latch was broken and worn out from the constant use, so if you wanted to close the trunk then you had to shut it _hard_. 

After shutting the trunk, Mark got into the back seat of the car, and he didn’t even have a second to settle before Donghyuck’s head found his lap.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked, looking at the strange boy on his lap, his red hair splayed across his thighs. 

“‘M tired.” Donghyuck mumbled.

“You slept for thirteen hours.” Mark deadpanned.

“Your point?” 

Mark scoffed and shook his head, but a smile ghosted his lips. He felt Donghyuck tug at his shirt and an almost childish whine escaped his lips. Mark looked down to meet Donghyuck’s gaze, the younger’s hand still tugging on Mark’s shirt like a toddler asking for attention (that was essentially what Hyuck was). 

“What?” Mark asked with a light laugh dancing in his voice. Donghyuck responded by puckering his lips, making Mark laugh gently.

“You’re really somethin’ aren’t you?” Mark said before leaning down and kissing Donghyuck on his perfect cherry lips. 

“You guys are disgusting.” Yukhei sighed as he turned the car on. Jungwoo could only giggle to himself at the irony. 

“Shut up you bubblegum bitch.” Donghyuck said after Mark had (disappointingly) separated their lips. 

“You’re such a child sometimes I forget you kill people for a living.” Mark said.

“He is a child always.” Yukhei added in as he pressed down on the gas and sent the car on its way down the near-vacant morning streets.

“Fuck you, you’re not my mom.” Donghyuck mumbled as he rolled onto his side and nestled his head into Mark’s comfortable lap. 

“Aww, does baby need a nap?” Yukhei teased. 

“Shhhhhut the fuck up.” Mark started to thread his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, making the younger want to give into the pull of sleep, but he fought it for just a little bit longer.

“Hyuck, wake up, we’re here and I do not want a sleepy murderer on my hands.” Yukhei joked as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

“Now, let’s kill a cheater!” Mark said, his voice weirdly upbeat considering the situation.

“That’s the spirit.” Yukhei grinned as he stepped out of the car.

“Hyuck,” Yukhei said in his serious voice, putting a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder to stop his walking, “Are you sure you’re okay to do this job? I can do it for you if you want. I don’t want you doing this if you’re too tired.”

“Piss off, I got this.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and stepped away, going to the trunk and grabbing his favourite knife.

“Lets go.” Donghyuck turned to look at the house with dark eyes. It didn’t take long for them to silently break into the house, the years of lock picking and breaking into houses under Yukhei and Donghyuck’s belt allowed them to get over that obstacle easily. 

The town house was nice, simple furniture with lots of paintings and other knick knacks adorning the walls and counters. Out of the corner of his eye, Yukhei spotted a framed picture and picked it up. In the picture were two people, a male and a female with smiles on their faces and uncomfortable eyes. Yukhei scoffed and put the picture down before muttering to himself “fucking son of a bitch.” 

Yukhei signaled for Mark and Jungwoo to stay on the ground floor, keeping watch for any prying neighbors or anyone who would try to come into the house. 

Donghyuck and Yukhei made their way up the stairs silently, Donghyuck gripping his knife and holding it close to his chest. They walked down the hallway, easily avoiding the creaking floorboards and stopping in front of a closed door. The woman specified that her husband would be in his study, which was the third door on the left on the second floor. 

Donghyuck gave Yukhei and look before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open only a crack. 

“Honey? Are you home?” They heard from inside the office.

The pair stayed still as they heard the man approaching the door, and once they felt the man place his hand on the doorknob and start to open the door, they rushed inside, Yukhei quickly grabbing the man and twisting his arm behind his back, making him yelp out in pain and leaving him at the mercy of the two boys.

“Wh-Wh-Who are you people?” The man asked, obviously terrified. Donghyuck twirled the knife in his fingers, walking slowly to the man.

“Your wife didn’t have very nice things to say about you.” The boy said, stopping in front of the man, running the blade down his neck, not pushing enough to draw blood, but just enough to cause major discomfort.

“She said you’ve been a very very bad man.” Donghyuck continued, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. The man’s eyes widened, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

Donghyuck leaned in, his lips grazing the man’s ear before whispering: “I don’t like bad men.”

Donghyuck pushed the man to the ground while Yukhei grabbed the chair that was at the man’s desk, pulling a yard of rope from where he would usually put his knife. Untangling the rope, he tied the man to the chair quickly before the man could even think about fighting back.

“Who even are you? What are you going to do to me?!” The man frantically asked.

“Well isn’t it obvious, darling? We’re going to kill you.” Donghyuck said with a smile on his face as he ran his fingers down his blade. The man’s eyes widened and he struggled to fight against the restraints.

“Wh-what do you mean?! What did I do?! What did that bitch tell you?!”

Donghyuck walked towards the man, leaning down and looking that man in the eyes. In his eyes, Donghyuck saw a middle aged man, a husband, a worker, but also he saw a cheater, a liar, and an abuser.

“Your kind wife gave us a phone call, because you know what she told us? She told us you have been cheating on her with one of your patients, you’ve been taking money out of her account so you can drink your sorrows away like the coward you are, and you are the reason why both of you are falling in debt. You are a disgusting man, and I feel no pity for you.” Donghyuck moved back, seeing the light fall from the man’s eyes, but suddenly the man smirked, as a surge of confidence came rushing back into his eyes.

“You wont kill me,” The man seethed as he struggled around the loosely tied rope. That was their first mistake- tying the rope lazily. Their second mistake was not noticing box cutter on the table next to them, which the man grabbed when Donghyuck was distracted, “You’re a child.”

He swung the blade wildly as Donghyuck held his hand out, the sound of flesh tearing ringing through the air. Donghyuck winced and almost let his anger get the best of him, but Yukhei held him back and gave him a stern look.  _ Don't lose it. _

Mark’s face was set in stone as he knocked the boxcutter out of the man's hand and tightened the rope so that he couldn't struggle anymore. He gave Donghyuck a look,  _ are you okay? _ Donghyuck nodded,  _ I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine. _

Fake it til you make it, I guess.

"I bet my wife didn’t even pay you that much. You can’t hurt me.” The man grumbled as he tried to shimmy out of the much tighter rope (though it was to no avail), and Donghyuck couldn’t help but scoff. He then stepped closer to the man, placing his hand on his shoulder, and placing the tip of the blade on the man’s cheek.

“I killed a man for ten dollars and a stick of gum. You really think I won’t kill you for ten thousand dollars?” 

And then Donghyuck dug the knife into the man’s cheek, making him scream out in agony, and Yukhei was quick to stuff the man’s mouth with a cloth to quiet down the screams, so it wouldn’t alert any neighbors.

“Child my ass, would a child really do this?” Donghyuck asked before moving his knife and stabbing the man’s shoulder, the blood flowing onto the younger boy’s fingers.

“Look what a mess you’ve made for yourself. Look at this shit, all because you couldn’t keep it in your pants. Pathetic.” Donghyuck said, gesturing to the blood spilling on his hands before digging the knife into the man’s side, tears beginning to pool in the man’s eyes.

Yukhei removed the gag to give him some time to breathe. They didn’t want him to die so soon: they had just begun the fun.

“Please, please, I’ll give you anything. I’ll pay you more than my wife could ever pay you. I’ll give you twenty thousand, no fifty thousand. Please, please, don’t kill me.” The man begged, but Donghyuck only shook his head and sighed.

“Oh you poor, old man.” 

“Please spare me, I’ll pay you even more! One hundred thousand, I’ll give you a hundred thousand!” The man continued to beg and Donghyuck only glanced at Yukhei, giving him the signal. 

Yukhei then gripped the man’s hair, pulling his head back and grabbing his shoulder so he wouldn’t be able to move around.

“No, paying me more to not kill you than your wife paid to kill you will not work. That would be a terrible business decision on my part. Bye.”

And then Donghyuck swung his knife through the air, cutting the man’s throat and killing him instantly. 

 

***  
  


“You need to be more careful, baby.” Mark mumbled as he brought Donghyuck’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the healing cut on the boy’s hand, “I don't want you getting hurt.”

The ride back home from the man’s house was a silent one since Yukhei was quietly daming himself for letting Donghyuck work while tired, Jungwoo was too overwhelmed with a feeling of  _ I should’ve helped, I should've helped, I should've helped, _ and Mark was too busy fretting over Donghyuck’s wounds to speak. After he bandanged him up they spent the rest of the day doing just about nothing until the sun set and Donghyuck insisted on going on a walk.

And that's how him and Mark ended up sitting on the docks, Donghyuck’s feet just dangling in the water while Mark looked helplessly at the boy. Donghyuck was beautiful, in every sense of the word and it didn't hit him until that moment earlier today, that he couldn't protect the beauty that was Lee Donghyuck. One day, something terrible would happen and he wouldn't be able to save him. 

That thought alone, killed Mark.

“Getting hurt’s part of the job, darling.” Donghyuck snorted, before he was cut off by Mark glaring at him.

“Just be more careful, let me sleep easy at night.” Mark said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Donghyuck’s hand, his lips lingering before he pressing another kiss, then another to his wrist and kissing up his arm until Donghyuck pulled him in for a kiss. 

The kiss was meaningful, Mark trying to get across his need for Donghyuck to be more careful with his life. He kissed Donghyuck long and hard, His hand moving to place Donghyuck’s hurt hand safely on his hip as he pushed forwards until the younger boy was leaning up against the dock pole. His free hand playing with the strings of Donghyuck’s sweatpants while Donghyuck’s hand gripped Mark’s hip bone.

“I just think it's kinda funny,” Donghyuck laughed into the kiss, “when I met you, you were wanting to die, yet here you are, worried about my life.”

“That’s because your life is more important than mine,” Mark said without a second thought.

“Mark, that's not true.” Donghyuck frowned as Mark leaned back a bit to give the younger space to breathe, “Your life is just as important as mine.”

“But… I was wonderin’” Donghyuck gently rubbed circles into Mark’s hipbone, “Do you still want to...die?”

Mark took a deep breath in, leaning back a bit more to look at how beautiful Donghyuck looked under the moonlight. How his dark skin glowed under the pale light of the moon, how his eyes twinkled with the stars as he awaited an answer. And as Mark looked back on his  _ sad sad sad _ life he could easily remember the feeling, no, the  _ yearning _ for death, but now, he didn't feel that. As he looked at Donghyuck, his curly hair messed up from needy hands, and his lips slightly swollen yet so perfect under the moonlight, he couldn't help but want to live.

“No.” Mark answered.

“Why?” Donghyuck asked, his eyes shining with question as Mark smiled slightly.

“Because I found a reason to live.” mark grinned as he leaned in.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck wordlessly questioned.

“You.” Mark finished before capturing Donghyuck’s,  _ his will to live, the love of his pathetic life, _ lips in his own and kissing all their worries away.

All though it was only temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahhaah its been a while hasnt it!!  
> hope you liked it regardless!!  
> let us know in the comments!!


	10. R U Mine?

Donghyuck had grown to quite like Buan

He liked the smell of the salt in the air, he liked the heat on his skin, he liked the sound of the seagulls crying and the waves crashing and most of all, he  _loved_ spending his nights on the docks with Mark. They took their time, talking about nothing in particular while walking hand in hand down the wooden docks.

Taeyong was also lenient, he was letting them stay there for quite a while. The police were all the way in Pyeongchang and it didn't seem like they had even caught onto the  _idea_  of the hitmen being further south. So they stayed in Buan, driving out of the small town to do their jobs and get their money, but they always came back to the same motel on the oceanside.

They had been in Buan for the past month and Donghyuck had the sinking feeling that they were going to have to leave soon, especially since they had a big job coming up. The Yakuza had come to Taeyong asking for his best hitmen to assassinate a branch of the Korean mafia located in none other than Buan. Donghyuck knew that once they finished the job they would be forced to leave because the mafia would leave a trail and the police would easily be able to track it back to their group.

“Do we have to?” Donghyuck whined, rolling over onto his stomach on the bed, making sad eyes at Yukhei who was sat with Mark at the desk, studying the files Taeyong had given them.

“Donghyuck,” Mark sighed, taking his glasses off and giving the boy a sad smile, “I know you want to stay here, so do I, but this is a big job and Taeyong is really counting on us to do it right.”

“To do it perfectly,” Yukhei mumbled, not taking his eyes off the floor plan he was studying.

“You’ve never even met Taeyong,” Donghyuck pouted as he stood up and walked towards to desk.

“Mark,” Donghyuck singsonged softly as he gently ran his hands down Mark’s chest, the latter releasing a shaky breath, “come take a break,” he said as he took Mark’s earlobe in between his teeth and gently bit down.

“Hyuck,” Mark frowned as Donghyuck kissed down his neck, “Hyuck stop.” Mark gently pushed Donghyuck away, the younger looking at him with hurt in his eyes.

“I need to focus,” Mark said, his eyes serious as he gestured at the papers on the desk.

“Oh what? It’s not like you're doing the job,” Donghyuck scoffed, sitting into his hip and crossing his arms over his chest. His heart sank when he noticed the awkward look between Mark and Yukhei.

“About that,” Yukhei started and Donghyuck immediately straightened as his eyes widened.

“No, no way, you’re letting  _Mark_ do the job?” Donghyuck asked, full of bite and anger as he looked between the pair.

“Donghyuck, look, he's ready for it, i-” Yukhei tried to defend, putting down the papers in his hands and standing up.

“Bullshit! You and I both know he’s not! He started killing no less than two months ago and you want me to believe he can take down a branch of the fucking Korean mafia?” Donghyuck raised his voice and by the end of his sentence, he was practically screaming.

“Hyuck, I want to do this,” Mark said slowly standing up and reaching out to touch Donghyuck’s arm, but he shied away from the touch, leaving a dull ache in Mark’s chest.

“Are you doing this because you want to die?” Donghyuck asked, his voice almost weak as he looked at Mark, “because going into that warehouse would  _suicide_.”

“No, Hyuck, I’m doing it to prove myself,” Mark shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration, “Do you not trust me?”

“Do  _not_  spin this around on me, this has nothing to do with whether or not I trust you, this is about whether or not you're  _ready_ ,” Donghyuck dismissed, and Mark could almost  _see_ Donghyuck building his mental walls back up.

“I am ready Donghyuck, and I’m taking this job whether you want me to or not.” Mark spat before sitting back down and slipping his glasses back on.

Donghyuck sent a glare to Yukhei and stormed out of the motel, never to be seen again until nightfall.

 

 

***

 

Donghyuck and Mark had never fought before.

I mean who has time for a lovers spat when you're on the run from the law?

Mark was expecting Donghyuck to spend some time moping after their argument, but he knew that eventually, the boy would come back crawling into his bed, but that wasn't the case. He came home right as they were all getting ready to go to bed, but instead of climbing into Mark’s bed, he snuggled up next to Jungwoo, leaving Yukhei gaping.

“Hey! That is  _not_ your bed.” Yukhei frowned as he watched Donghyuck curl into Jungwoo’s chest.

Jungwoo gave Donghyuck a sympathetic look before gazing up at Yukhei and throwing him a small smile, “Just for tonight?”

Mark learned that sharing a bed with Yukhei was no fun.

His body was too big and he moved too much in his sleep, and Mark found himself almost falling off the bed at least four times that night. By the fifth time, he had completely given up on sleeping with yukhei.

He got up with a frown and sent a glare in Yukhei’s direction as he picked up his pillow and trudged over to the couch.

Sleeping on the couch was  _also_ no fun, but it was much better than being pushed off the bed every three minutes. Mark woke up with a sore back and dark under eye circles, or at least darker than usual.

“Fuck, we can't afford you to be tired right now,” Yukhei groaned when noticed Mark dozing off at the kitchenette table.

“Who’s fucking fault is that,” Mark grumbled, too tired and pissed off with Yukhei to even bother filtering his words.

“You see the trick to sleeping with Yukhei is to cling onto him so that he can't kick you off the bed without bringing himself with you,” Jungwoo said with a grin as he put down a cup of coffee in front of Mark.

“Thanks for the tip. It’s a bit late though don't you think?” Mark deadpanned as he picked up the coffee and took a huge gulp.

“Yeah that’s right, drink your coffee so you won't be such a bitch. We have work to do.” Yukhei joked as he sat down.

“We have a lot to do today,” Yukhei began as he pulled out the files and laid them out in front of Mark.

Donghyuck huffed and stood up, storming out of the room for the second time in the past 24 hours.

“Get over it Mark, I need you to focus right now,” Yukhei said once he noticed the sad and longing look Mark was giving the door Donghyuck had just stormed out of.

“Yeah, okay, I’m sorry I’m focusing.” Mark shook his head and looked up at Yukhei with eager eyes.

“Have you ever shot a gun before?” Yukhei asked as he pulled the adjacent chair out and sat down.

“Oh yeah, loads.” Mark responded and for just a second Yukhei thought he was being sarcastic, “When I was younger we lived in the backcountry and my dad taught me how to shoot bottles in the woods.”

“Wait really?” Yukhei did a double take.

“Yeah, I think I’m pretty good at it too.” Mark nodded.

“Okay well, since this is such a high-risk job, we’re giving you a gun as a backup, so if you feel threatened, use it. But only if absolutely necessary.” Yukhei said as he took out a piece of paper.

“So the plan is,” Yukhei started as he pulled out a piece of paper and drew out the surroundings of the warehouse, “You go in through the back door and ill be up by the entrance with Donghyuck and Jungwoo. We are going to be waiting up on the hill so if you need help, signal us.”\

“Why can't you both just go in?” Jungwoo rolled over on the bed and looked at the pair at the table. 

“It would be too noticeable.” Yukhei simply said before elaborating, “I'm too tall, if I go in they'll pick it up quickly and the fight starts earlier and our chances of successfully executing the job goes down. But if Mark goes in and then signals me when shit starts to go down, it’s a lot easier.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Jungwoo nodded before turning back over. It  _totally_  didn't make sense to him but he decided not to push it. 

“You understand Mark?” Yukhei asked, looking the shorter boy in the eyes.

“Yeah, you can trust me, I can handle this,”  Mark responded with an unwavering stare.

“Okay, well keep going over this until you memorise it. We’ll leave just before dusk.”

 

***

 

The plan was simple, so simple there was absolutely no way Mark could fuck it up. Though Donghyuck was still anxiously tapping on his thigh from where he was sat on the hill above the warehouse. He felt completely helpless watching Mark slowly walk through the gates and to the back door.

“Hyuck, calm down it’s going to be  _fine_ ,” Yukhei said as he leaned against one of the trees, way too relaxed for the situation.

“You don't know that for sure.” Donghyuck shot back.

Yukhei was about to say something back, but then a piercing siren rang through the air. Donghyuck whipped around to look at Mark, his heart dropping when he saw the boy staring back at him in shock.

Mark had tripped the security alarm way too early.

Donghyuck was about to shout,  _c_   _omeback, there's still time, you don't have to do this,_ but Yukhei jumped forward and slapped a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth, effectively silencing the younger. He reached out and motioned for Mark to finish the job, and the boy nodded, running behind the building to the back door.

“What the  _fuck_ Yukhei?” Donghyuck yelled when Yukhei finally let him go.

“Keep your voice down!” Yukhei shushed him.

“Why did you let him go in?!” Donghyuck whisper-yelled, “The alarm was tripped it fucked our entire plan over! You should've told him to stop and surrender! He’s gonna get killed in there!”

“Its okay Donghyuck, He’s gonna be fine don't be dramatic.” Yukhei stepped back and leaned against the tree once more.

“Well if you aren't going to help him, I will.” Donghyuck stood up and reached for the knife in his boot.

“No, you can't go in there, wait for him to signal us.” Yukhei put a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, turning the boy to face him. Then, there was a blur of colour, and all of a sudden Donghyuck had a knife to Yukhei’s neck.

“You won't do it,” Yukhei said firmly with a slight smile on his face.

_You won't do it, you don't have the guts._

“Try me.” Donghyuck pressed a little harder until there was a slight trickle of blood.

“I know you, I know you won't.” Yukhei looked Donghyuck dead in the eyes. Donghyuck glared at him, and God, if looks could kill, Yukhei would be six feet underground.

Right then, a deafening sound shot through the air. A very distinct sound- a gunshot. Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he dropped his knife, turning around to run towards the warehouse, but Yukhei was faster. He grabbed Donghyuck by the arms and held him to his chest, preventing the younger from running.

“Let me go!” Donghyuck screamed, tears running down his face as he thought,  _Mark’s been shot, Marks been shot, Mark’s been shot._ Yukhei didn't let him go, he just held tighter until Donghyuck’s screams died down, and he was reduced to quiet sobs as more and more gunshots rang through the air.

“Yukhei, just let him go.” Jungwoo quietly pleaded.

“Mark is  _fine_ ,” Yukhei said, leaving no room for argument as Donghyuck continued to cry.

On about the sixteenth gunshot, Donghyuck gave up,  _Mark's gone, my mark is gone and I never got to tell him how I feel. He’s gone, he's gone he's gone, I lost him._

Donghyuck was staring down at the grass, tears blurring his vision when Yukhei squeezed him, and let him go.

“Wha-” Donghyuck looked back at Yukhei before looking back at the warehouse to see Mark stepping out from the front door, covered head to toe in blood.

Donghyuck gasped, his heart stopping momentarily before he broke into a sprint down the hill.

“I told you I’d be fine.” was the first thing Mark said when Donghyuck crashed into him and pulled the injured boy into his arms.

“Shut the fuck up you had me so fucking worried,” Donghyuck said into Mark’s shoulder, holding him tight against his chest.

“Calm down Darling, I’m right here.” Mark pulled away, looking Donghyuck in his teary eyes.

“Mark, I thought you were gone,” Donghyuck said as a couple of tears escaped his eyes.

“I’m not gone, I’m not leaving you,” Mark smiled as Donghyuck reached up and cupped his cheeks, not minding the blood that was staining his soft skin.

“Mark,” Donghyuck started, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he said, “I love you.”

Mark smiled, pulling Donghyuck into a quick kiss before holding him close.

“Come on, I hate to break this up, but we have to go, the cops will be here any minute,” Yukhei said as he skidded down the hill with Jungwoo in tow.

“Okay, Let’s go.” Donghyuck sighed, holding Mark’s hand with a tight grip as if the boy would flutter off if he let go.

 

***

 

It took a while to patch Mark back together. He had cuts all over his body, three needed stitches, and one as so long and so deep it took up the majority of his back, but the boy didn't complain. He acted completely normal for someone who had stood on the brink of death just hours earlier.

Around two am, he asked Donghyuck if he wanted to go for a walk down by the docks since the thought of sleeping was just a bit scary. The younger obviously agreed and they walked hand in hand down the docks.

“I’m sorry I didn't trust you,” Donghyuck said into the cold air as they sat down at the edge of the docks.

“It’s okay, I know you were just worried for me.” Mark gave Donghyuck a small smile.

“But uh earlier, when I said I love you and stuff,” Donghyuck looked down at the black, murky, water, playing with the hem of his shirt. Mark had never seen Donghyuck this nervous, “I really meant it.”

“When I thought you were dead, It killed me inside that I never got to tell you that.” Donghyuck confessed.

Mark sighed and gave Donghyuck yet another kind smile, that beautiful smile that Donghyuck had fallen for, “I like you Donghyuck, a lot.”

“Do you love me?” Donghyuck asked, his eyes wide with anticipation, reflecting the light from the stars above.

“I can't say that for sure.” Mark said, making Donghyuck’s heart drop just a bit, but before his mind could spiral, Mark continued, “I like you a lot. Shit Donghyuck, I’ve never liked someone as much as I like you. I wanna take you on fancy dates, I wanna take you to the farmers market and buy apples and expensive vegan shit, I wanna do so much with you. But those words hold so much meaning and I don't want to throw them around without knowing if I feel that way.”

Donghyuck thought for a second, closing his eyes as he did so. He sighed, opening his eyes and smiling, a bit.

“Sounds like you’re whipped, Mark Lee.”

Mark grinned.

“More like I’ve been domesticated.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and leaned in.

“Same fucking thing.”

And then he kissed Mark, giggling and smiling until the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for this fic!! https://8tracks.com/hayley-e-101947/til-death-1


End file.
